The Next Generation
by TigerLilly123
Summary: Teagan Mellark just wants to live a normal life, but with her parents being the famous 'star-crossed lovers" it isnt likely, Teagan learns that normal isnt in her destiny, a new revolution has begun! Join Teagz, Katniss, Peeta and the rest of the family!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh! Uh the first few chapters will be in different POV's but mainly this'll be from Teagan Mellark as she is basically the main character as the story goes on. Hope u like and please review :)**

**Chapter 1~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"You finished yet Teagan?" I hear my dad yell from the front of the bakery. "Almost" I yell back, then I push my fringe from my hair and stick my tongue out slightly as I concentrate on finishing my flower that I've frosted onto the cake.

I look at it satisfied and then walk out to the counter where dad is fixing the window shelves, "finished" I say as I walk towards him. He smiles and says "good, we need as much food for tomorrow night, what flower this time?" "Primrose" I say softly.

He looks up, my favourite thing to frost on cakes are flowers. I've tried so many and succeeded in some of them, but some I've failed miserably. "That's a good choice" he says, we both know if we tell mum she might get upset.

"So is Cinna coming this year?" I ask as dad places a few cupcakes in the window display, "no, he cant make it seems Blair is sick" he says frowning, I nod. "Oh, well it would have been nice to see her" I say. He nods and adds "oh and Liam can't get the snares today, busy with his "girlfriend"" I snort laughter and dad gives me a stern look but ends up laughing with me. "All right, cya at home dad" I say walking out the door of the bakery "Bye Jabberjay!" he says smiling.

I walk down the streets smiling at the townspeople, the sun was streaming beautifully and the shops were open with people selling their goods.

I walk towards the meadow by the side of my district, it's by the seam. But these days the seam is a lot better than mum described it ages ago, now everyone is fed and they can spend their money on fixing their houses. The meadows grass is a lush green with small patches of flowers ranging from bright purple to pale pink.

I go to the edge of the meadow where a large fence lies, but it's slowly being pulled down, it's only half the size of what it was when mum was my age. Everyone is free to wander in the forest; just no one wants predators from the forest coming into the district.

I climb up the fence grateful that my hunting boots have still got good grip, when I'm on the other side I run into the forest soaking up all the fresh air I can. I love it out here. My whole family does, but mum was the one to show us everything, I walk to the river and the log where mum keeps her bow and arrows. I'm almost tempted to grab them but I hate being compared to mum, and if I do archery chances are, I will be. Liam loves shooting though; he's pretty good too. Not like mum, Liam's more of a hand-to-hand combat guy. Like dad. I walk across the river and towards the clearing where we hide our snares.

I search for them but find them easily, Liam obviously didn't hide them well enough. We haven't caught a single thing! I sigh angrily and re-arrange the way wire then carefully slip them back and start making my way back to district 12. Gosh my brother is stupid, he put them in hard to reach places for animals, if you looked at the two of us there isn't much alike between us. I have light brown hair, he has blonde. I have blue eyes he has grey, but we both have the golden brown skin. It looks as if we spend too much time in the sun, and to be honest we probably do!

When I make it back to the fence I'm about to walk to the fence when someone jumps out from behind me "BOO" "shit!" I say and hold my hand to my heart. I turn around and Justin walks out chuckling. "That was not funny!" I say to him while he laughs. "Your so easily scared" he says playfully pushing me, I glare at him and he only laughs harder. I shake my head and we both climb the fence laughing as we walk back to town. I stop at the end of the meadow and he walks towards the seam saying "CYA tomorrow night!" "Cya" I mumble back. This makes him smile, I don't really like being dolled up. I'm like my mum in that way.

**Harley Odair**

The train lurches forward and I fall backwards against the wall, I hear mums soft chuckle and I look at her annoyed. She smiles at me and I give in, "so when will we be getting there?" I ask. "An hour or so" mum replies.

"Lets go see Johanna and Gale" mum says as she stands up and I follow her into the lounge cart.

Gale and Johanna are sitting the couch with Rory on the floor, he smiles and high fives me as I walk towards him. For an 8 year old he's pretty cool. Skylar comes walking in and she smiles at me "hey Odair!" "Hey sky" I say back, we walk to her room and lie on the bed. She's been my best friend for ages, even though we live in different districts she visits a lot. "So what do think district 12 will be like?" she asks staring the ceiling. "No idea, but mum mentioned the forest is beautiful" I say.

She nods and replies, "my dad use to hunt there, hey where are we staying?" she asks wonder in her eyes. "I think the victors village"

She narrows her eyes and continues to stare at the ceiling, "why aren't you talking? Shocked by how sexy I look?" I joke.

She half smiles and shakes her head "as if, I'm just nervous"

I smile and we watch the districts pass by anxiously waiting to make it to district 12.

**Liam Mellark**

"Mum?" I hear Teagan yell as she walks inside closing the front door behind her, I watch her walk in and she sits by me. "You better start practising your snares" she jokes.

"Well at least I can shoot" I snap back, she half smiles because we both know she would be way better than me if she tried. It's strange how she doesn't like archery, when we were younger she use to love it and she was a natural but ever since she was 11 she hasn't touched a bow.

Mum knows why. But I don't, I guess it could be that everyone compares us to our parents; mum and dad hate it like us.

Unlike my sister I'm better with baking, she can paint but like our mum sucks at baking. Dad and I joke about it heaps; when we make the cakes I leave it to Teagz and dad to frost them, I take care of the flavour! "So when is Flavius coming?" I ask Teagan, she shakes her head, "no idea, tomorrow night?"

Mum walks in and smiles at us, she sits on the chair by the fire and says "the festival tomorrow will be good!" we nod and she adds "and some of your fathers and mine old friends are coming" "friends?" I ask.

Mum nods, "yes, and their kids" "whose coming?" Teagz asks.

"Annie, Gale, and Johanna I can't remember their kids names only Harley, he was the born only 9 months after the rebellion, about 6 months before you Teagan" mum says.

Teagan nods, she's only 17 but counting the days until she can be called an "adult", me on the other hand, I'm 16!

"So how long are they staying?" I ask mum, "just for the week, you'll see them tomorrow, if not at the party tomorrow night" then the front door opens and closes and dad walks in smiling, he kisses mums head and ruffles Teagan's hair playfully. She chuckles and he walks into the kitchen, I yawn and stand up stretching "I'm going to bed" mum gives me a hug and I poke my tongue out at Teagan, she laughs and returns it. I giggle and walk upstairs and fall asleep quickly wondering about tomorrow.

**Skylar Hawthorn**

'We're here!" I hear Annie gasp, Harley and I rush to the windows and watch as we enter district 12. I must admit, for the poorest district it is pretty beautiful; as we go along the tracks the gorgeous forests that seems to go on forever surrounding the district show themselves. I can see the town and all the beautiful meadows and spring flowers. There are small fields where food is growing and people walking around laughing happily, honestly I haven't seen a district so at peace. Where everyone is kind, in district 2 it's all the I'm-amazing people. But my family is more down to earth so we all love going to district 4 to see Harley.

Harley has been my best friend for ages, even though I'm like a year younger than him. I'm turning 16 in a week!

We always use to go swimming together, and when I got bullied Harley beat up the guys and then made the girls to scared to come near me because of his, as he says it "charm", pfft.

"Wow" Harley says bringing me back to the present, we watch as we roll into the district. It's a shame that it's getting late, I would of loved to go in the forest. As we get off mum and dad speak with Annie, "I can't wait to see them!" Annie says happily. Mum nods and adds "but first we have to meet with the mayor" we all walk to the victors village and down the street; I see one of the houses lights on. The one opposite is being lived in, just not very well.

We help Annie carry her bags into a house and let Harley look after her, and then we go to the house next door. "Ok Skye just stay here tonight, look after your brother! We'll be back later" mum says as they both walk out.

Damn. Stay here? As if I would, I walk to the front door but stop when I see how dark it's getting. Rory sprints upstairs and I hear a door shut, I sigh and take my bags upstairs and find a bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

**Harley Odair**

I yawn and stretch; as I sit up I let the sun streaming in from my window warm me. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull on a green t-shirt and shorts. I quickly run into my mum's room but she wasn't there, I started to panic and ran downstairs. I was about to go into the kitchen when I seen the note she left on the door for me.

Harley,

Please stay in the house until I come back

Mum.

I sighed, I sat down and stared at the TV not bothering to turn it on, there was nothing to do. I spent about an hour just sitting there when I couldn't take it, I stood up grabbed some rope and wire. Maybe there's a lake I can fish in?

I walk out the front door and look to the house where Skye's staying. Her house lights are off, she must still be asleep. I walk into town trying to find anything I can fish in. I walk through the town smiling at the people, they return it happily. I guess it could be because today is the anniversary of the rebellion winning but these people seem genuinely nice. I stop when I smell something amazing; I look left and see the bakery. Suddenly I can't help but walk over there, I look at the window display and stare in awe at the beautiful designs. One catches my eyes, it's a yellow flower, simple but beautiful. It has eccentric designs that flow off the stem of the flower and surround the whole cake.

"JUSTIN" I hear a beautiful voice call annoyed, then I hear a guys laugh and I stand up straighter and look closer through the window. Two boys are standing in the shop, one laughing like crazy and the other one hanging up something on the wall.

I stand up straighter, maybe I should go. _But that voice_, I sigh and walk inside making the bell above the door ring. The two boys look up and smile at me, one yells "Teagan!" I hear a groan and shuffling. I look around awkwardly and look up when I hear her walk in, I nearly gasp. She has her light brown hair pulled into a messy side ponytail with specks of frosting in it; she has deep blue eyes that remind me of the ocean at home. She's not that tall but I've seen shorter, our eyes lock and she looks down about to blush.

"Can I help you?" she mumbles, the two boys chuckle and walk out the back of the bakery. She gives them annoyed glares and then looks at me. "Sorry" I say, she shakes her head "don't worry, so what did you need?"

**Liam Mellark**

Haha, I've never seen Teagan blush like that before! Justin and I chuckle as we walk out the back of the bakery, we pass the cake she was frosting and my eyes widen. She's frosted a mockingjay.

**Teagan Mellark**

I look to the boy standing there looking at me, his deep green eyes staring at me curiously. Why? He clears his throat and says, "I-I was wondering if you knew where to find a lake?" a lake? In district 12? I look to what he's holding, a fishing pole. _OH_.

"Uh, there's one, but it's in the forest and hard to find, I can show you" his face brightens and he smiles "thanks"

"Just a sec" I say and run back out the back of the bakery, I wash my hands and pull the specks of frosting out of my hair, then I pull it out of my ponytail and slip my hunting boots on. I walk back to the counter and the boy smiles at me. And I have to admit, his smile was dazzling.

"I'm Harley" he says as we walk out of the bakery, I look over to him and half smile "Teagan"

We make it to the meadow and he stares mesmerized at the forest tat lies before us, as we walk through it he speaks up again, "how come you don't get lost?" he jokes.

"I honestly have no idea, I been through here since I was 4 so I've learnt my way around" he nods and we finally make it to the lake.

His eyes widen when he sees the beautiful lake, I walk over to the boulders and hang my legs in the water. He joins me, "so where are you from?" I ask. "District 4" he replies.

He must be one of mum and dad's friends' kids, "you know you're the first girl that hasn't kissed me in the first ten minutes" he jokes. I look at him half smiling, "and why would I do that" I tease.

He smiles expectantly "because I'm so beautiful!" he says, I laugh and he looks at me pretending to be annoyed. "S-sorry, but kiss you in the first ten minutes?" I manage to say.

"Yes" he says stubbornly, I will admit he is handsome, very handsome actually but I don't think I'd kiss him straight away. I'm usually shy when it comes to guys. "Well sorry but don't expect much from me," I say. He smiles and we talk about district 4, and my home.

"So did you make those cakes I saw in the display?" he asks me, I nod "yeah, I frosted them" "they were good, I liked the yellow flower"

_Primroses? _"Primroses" I say, he nods. "Where'd you find the inspiration?" he asks.

"My middle name, Teagan Primrose-Rue Mellark" he looks shocked that my name is Mellark; great now he knows I'm the "mockingjay's" daughter. "So your parents…" he starts. "Are the star-crossed lovers? Yeah" I interrupt.

"My dad was in the war" he says softly, I look over at him. "F-Finnick Odair" he adds, his father was the handsome one everyone talks about. The one who refused to love who the capitol asked and loved a mad girl from his home.

Finnick Odair died in the war.

"Sorry" is all I can say, he shakes his head and half smiles at me, "don't worry" we stand up and start walking back towards the district talking about how different our lives are.

**Skye Hawthorn**

I knew dad was nervous. Something about tonight's ceremony made him all quirky, I bet it's the mockingjay. Apparently he loved her but she loved someone else. Whatever, I'm not looking forward to going tonight; at least Harley will be there. I walk over to my window and see there's no one in his house. I'm about to leave my room when I hear laughter from outside, I run to my window but stop when I see two people walking down the street. One man is holding a bottle of liquor and struggling to stand, the other is a young boy who is trying to help him to his house. The young boy has blonde hair and I only catch his eyes for a glimpse, stormy grey. I've never so mysterious yet gorgeous eyes.

He smiles and I'm to shy to smile back, instead I quickly dash from the window over to my bedroom door. _What just happened? _

**Liam Mellark**

"TEAGAN HURRY UP" I yell out to her from the bakery, she looks up and the same boy from before smiles at her and walks away. What is going on? By looking at both their faces you'd think they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Teagan rushes over to me, "Sorry" she mumbles, we walk back to the victors village, but she stops suddenly. I look at her and she points ahead of us.

A black car with red and yellow flames is parked in front of our house, "their here" she sighed. "Oh great" I add, we quietly walk up the steps to our house and barely even make it two steps inside before mums old stylist team are crushing us in hugs.

"Hey Cressida, Flavius, Pollux" I say they smile at us and Flavius says excitedly, "we just finished your mother whose next?" at the exact moment Teagan and I both point at each other.

Flavius laughs and grabs Teagan's arm "Ladies first" she sighs and glares at me as they take her to the bathroom. I laugh and walk into the lounge but stop when I see how pretty mum looks.

It's kind of weird since mum never wears dresses; it's not her style. But they suit her; she's in a red dress that matches the red eye stuff that is around her eyes with sparkles. "Hey hun" she says.

"Hey" "Teagan being prepped?" she asks, I nod and mum sighs.

"Poor Teagz"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

**Teagan Mellark**

I wince as they rip a wax strip from my leg, usually they wouldn't bother but after mentioning that mum and dads friends are coming they wanted to.

I sit there while they bicker over what to do with my hair, it ends up being pulled into a low side bun with eccentric braids leading to it.

I end up wearing a light blue dress that has one strap which goes to the top of my shoulder and down my back, the dress flows before my knees with silver specks over it. I have little bits of silver around my eyes making them sparkle, I stare in awe. They stylists look at me satisfied then shove me out and pull Liam in.

I walk downstairs and smile when I see mum, she looks so beautiful in her red dress. Dad stops and stares at me a smile on his face, "You look beautiful" they both say. "Thanks" I reply blushing, then I look at mum and say "do you know where the shoes are?" "oh, yeah they gave them to me" she says.

She quickly runs into her room upstairs and I walk over to dad, he wraps a arm around me and hugs me. "So did you meet any of them today?" he asks, "No, I met a boy though" "A boy?" he asks a smile creeping on his face. "Ugh Dad" I groan and punch him on the arm playfully. He chuckles, "what's his name?" "Uh...Harley I think" dad nods.

"Oh and Liam is no longer with his "girlfriend"" dad adds. I chuckle and we go into the study, which we've turned into a hobby kind of room.

There are heaps of paintings lying around and on the other side is a massive piano, for me. I'm the only one who bothered to learn something from Hamitch, yes he can play.

"I finished one a few days ago" I say, he looks at me, "can I see?" I nod; I walk over to a stool and pull off the cover. Dad stands next to me and smiles; I painted a picture of the meadow, two figures were sitting by the massive oak and two smaller figures dancing in the grass. Those figures were our family; I have a faint memory of me and Liam running around in the meadow and dad sitting by a tree with mum watching us.

"Beautiful" dad says smiling, "I wonder who I got it from?" I ask sarcastically, he chuckles, "Ah come here kiddo" he pulls me in for a hug and I return it. He kissed the top of my head and we walk into the lounge, Liam comes down in a grey shirt and black jeans. Flavius pulls dad upstairs but not before mum gets a chance to quickly plant a kiss on his lips. They smile at each other and then Flavius forces dad upstairs.

"Here are the shoes" mum hands them to me, a pair of silver wedge heels.

**Skye Hawthorn**

For once I think I'm glad I get to be dressed up, it's not what I do much. But these stylists know what their doing! I'm wearing a purple strapless dress with a thin silver strap just above my waist. I have purple heels and my hair's been curled.

We walk outside with dad on my left and mum trailing behind us, she doesn't like wearing heels. But she tries.

When we get to the town square my face lightens up, directly in the middle is a large fountain with a mockingjay statue on it. The water falls down the fountain sides beautifully and the coffee shops surrounding it are closed so everyone can dance. There is quite a lot of room around the fountain and a stage by the justice hall, which stands behind the fountain with shops on its sides that lead off to the square. I look around and see so many beautiful colours; everyone is having a great time.

**Teagan Mellark**

"Teagan come on!" I groan as Justin pulls me towards the crowd of dancing people by the fountain. "Justin, maybe I don't want to dance" I say, he chuckles and we all starts dancing. Then a slow song comes on and I hear someone clear their throat, Justin and I turn our heads and I see dad smiling, we look at each other and dad just laughs. "Don't worry, but Teagan we want to introduce you to some people" "oh, bye Justin!" "cya" he says and as I walk away with dad I notice one of the girls from school flirting with Justin.

I smile, he was always a flirt. I walk with dad over to a group of people some are already in conversations, mum calls us over and we're standing in front of a man with the same grey eyes and dark hair as mum, a woman with dark hair and a girl a bit younger then me. "Gale, Johanna, Skylar, and her brother Rory; this is Teagan and Liam, our children" mum says, dad smiles and Gale shakes my hand. Johanna says hello and Skylar smiles at me, but I honestly notice her watching Liam. Another woman walks over to us with brown curls, she has a boy behind her, dad smiles and gives her a hug then says to Liam and I "this is Annie" Annie smiles and gives me a hug. Then she turns around and pulls the boy into view, my eyes widen.

It's Harley.

**Harley Odair**

It's her. Teagan.

I knew she was the mockingjays daughter, but I had no idea I was meeting her family. Mum pushes me into view and Teagan's eye widen when she realises who I am, "this is my son, Harley" mum says proudly. I smile obviously dazzling girls around us and smile.

The song starts to get to a better pace and Teagan's parents go off to dance, I notice Sky watching Teagan's brother. Haha, I can't believe she's finally fallen in love. I look to Teagan whose smiling as she watches everyone dance, I hold out my hand and she looks at me curiously. "Care to dance?" I ask.

She bites her bottom lip and I have to hold the urge not to kiss her, "Uh I kinda suck" she admits. I chuckle.

"What luck! So do I" I say as I grab her wrist and pull her to the dance floor.

As we were dancing, she joked.

"ha, you know you really so suck at dancing"

I frown and this just makes her giggle more then I smile and whisper,

"Maybe I'm amazing and we just don't know it" something about my lips gently touching her ear sent shivers down both our spines.

Then I felt someone punch my arm, I pretend to be hurt but when I realise it's Sky I just roll my eyes. She looks at me annoyed and say "I was alone with dad!" I chuckle. She looks at Teagan and for a split second I see the envy in her eyes, not surprised though most of the girls here and looking enviously at Teagan.

Then all of the victors walk onto the stage and Teagan's mum starts speaking into the microphone, I try to listen but every now and then I catch my eyes slowly drifting to Teagan. She stands next to Skylar watching, her broth on the other side of her. But I know Skylar is watching Liam carefully.

After our parents speak Hamitch stumbles onto the stage and leans on the piano, he takes the microphone and is surprisingly sober. "How about we get the mockingjay's daughter to sing?"

Suddenly everyone in the audience start agreeing and shouting her name, I look at Teagan and she looks mortified. Liam pushes her forward, she gives him a glare and slowly walks up to the stage everyone cheers loudly and she looks at Hamitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

**Teagan Mellark**

What the hell? I can't sing in front of all these people. I look at Liam and he mouths "GO" I sigh and walk onto the stage; Hamitch takes my hand and pulls me to the large black piano in the middle of it. "Hamitch no" I whisper

"Remember what I taught you" he whispers back and then runs off stage.

_OK you can do this, pretend you're at home. _I tell myself, if only Cinna were here. He helped me when I was nervous, but I can do this. I think.

I slowly start playing the piano, my fingers gratefully going from side to side without me even trying I finally start singing into the microphone on the piano.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_(plays piano)_

_so don't you dear look out your window_

_darling everything's on fire_

_the war outside your door keeps raging on_

_hold onto this lullaby_

_even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Whoa -Whoa _

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I stop playing and look out to the audience, everyone's silent. Then they all starts clapping crazily, everyone's cheering and I feel my cheeks getting redder. The music starts again and I quickly run off the stage, I walk over to Justin and he gives me a high-five. "Wow" he says and gives me a hug, I smile and then Grace comes running over to us. Her mum's Madge, one of mum's old friends, I think she was the one who gave mum the mockingjay pin.

**Skylar Hawthorn**

Wow, I didn't expect her to be that good! I couldn't stop clapping but sometimes I'd catch myself staring at Liam. He walks over to me and I feel butterflies filling my stomach, "H-Hi" I say, why am I stuttering? I usually am kind of a bitch, ha thanks to my brilliant mother Johanna Mason! But I think it's a good quality unfortunately it isn't working on Liam.

"Hey" he says calmly, "wanna dance?" he asks, my heart flutters and I nod. I follow him to the dance floor and notice Harley watching someone. I follow his eyes and smile when I realise it's Teagan.

**Harley Odair**

The crowd went crazy after she sang, well actually they went crazy I went insane! But then she ran off the stage, I looked for her blue dress. And just caught a glimpse of the light blue ruffles, I followed her and stoped when I saw her standing with a boy. He was one of the boys I seen her with at the bakery, he had blonde hair and brown eyes. Not as tall as me but taller than her, I watched as she gave him a hug and a pang of jealousy ran through me.

I tried to look away but I couldn't, I just stood there watching them hug and talk, a girl with red hair runs over to them as well.

Teagan looks at me and I smile, she smiles back and gestures for me to come over.

I sigh, but go over anyway.

"Hey!" she says, "Hey, you were amazing" I reply smiling, the other girl was just staring at me. Kinda like the ones I usually meet.

My beauty baffles her, it happens a lot. ;)

"Harley, this is Grace and Justin" Teagan says.

"Hi" I say smiling, Grace blushes and Justin nods. Then Teagan gives Grace a weird look and Grace sighs, she looks at Justin and I notice her cheeks going red as she quietly asks, "wanna dance?"

"Sure" he says smiling, they walk away and Teagan smiles satisfied, then she looks at me and I half smile trying to hold back a blush.

Teagan starts walking away from the crowd and I follow her quietly, she walks out of town towards the fence bordering the district. I watch her curiously, but she stops in a massive meadow and walks over to a large oak tree. I watch her sit down and then I follow her and take a seat next to her.

**Liam Mellark**

Gosh this girl is beautiful, her grey eyes are like mine. But she has dark brown almost black hair, I wonder why her father is nervous around mum though. Dad mentioned once that Gale loved mum, "loved" being the descriptive word.

But then Gale told mum he didn't understand and it was really just as a sister, so it all worked out. But Skye's mum kinda scares me, Johanna I think her name is.

Skye looks at me funny and wave her hand in front of my face, "You ok?" I shake my head ad say "Uh, yeah sorry" she smiles and we keep dancing to the music.

After another song ended she holds her hand to her temple and winces, "are you ok?" I ask her, "just a headache, loud music" she says. I grab her wrist and start pulling her away from the crowd of dancers.

We walk back down the street and I just catch a glimpse of dad, he looks at Skye and then me and winks at me. I roll my eyes and we walk towards the victor's village.

As we walk I notice her eyes on me but when I look at her she looks away quickly, a small smile appears on my face and we pass the meadow on our way back. She stops and places her hand on my forearm, I look at her wondering but she's focused on the meadow.

"Harley" she chuckles, I look at the meadow and notice Harley the boy dad introduced us to sitting by the tree with a girl. I giggle but my eyes widen when I realise it's Teagan he's sitting with.

"Is that your sister?" Skye asks giggling, "Yup" I say sighing, she looks at me. "I think they're cute, they smile at each other a lot"

This takes me aback; did she really just say that? Is that a reference to us? Because I definitely know we smile at each other…a lot.

I notice Skye's cheeks getting red and I smile weakly, we continue walking but she suddenly giggle and yells out to Harley and Teagan "GET A ROOM" they both look back surprised and Skye and I burst out laughing.

Teagan glares at me while Harley glares at Skye; we both know what that means…. We better get the hell outta here.

We start walking back to the victor's village quickly and when we stop at the first house she stops and says "This is where I'm staying"

"Ha, opposite Hamitch" I joke, she sighs.

"He's the drunk one?" she asks, I nod "but he grows on ya' eventually, he has for Teagz and I"

She giggles and sits on the step out front of her house, I sit next to her and she says "there's a woman whose' grown on my brother and I"

"Who?" I ask.

"Our mother!" she answers, I laugh and she says "but she isn't too bad, a bit nerve-wrecking at times, but she cares"

"So Liam" she says, "what's it like living here?"

"Well eventfully, with our parents being so famous, we always have to do interviews and people are our friends because they want to meet our parents"

I say with a sigh.

"That must suck, it happens to me as well, but not often, Rory and I were lucky" she says.

"so where'd you get your name? it's really cool" I say, she looks at me and blushes, "well, mum always explained how when she was younger her father taught her a song about moving on in life, and she liked the name Skye, but dad wanted to name me Taylor so they joined the names…Skylar!" she says smiling.

I cant help but smile back, "what about you?" she asks, "anything interesting bout your name?" she adds.

"Well my middle name is Thresh, apparently he saved my mum in the first games, mum and dad respected him a lot" Skye nods, "my brother's named after my father younger brother, he died in the war though" she says, her voice cracking a little at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~**

**Harley Odair**

Last night was good, I really got to know Teagan although I spent the whole time trying to resist the urge to kiss her. But I'm starting to get shy, Teagan doesn't fall for my usual charms, she's different. Like Skye, but less scary and mean, I spent half the night just lying awake thinking about her.

This morning we're going to have lunch with the Mellarks and Hawthorns maybe even the drunk guy who lives across the street.

I quickly get changed and walk downstairs; mum is sitting by the fire reading one of her books. "Morning" I say cheerfully, she looks up ad smiles. "Your awfully happy for 7 in the morning" "well I had a good night last night" I reply sitting down across from her.

"I saw you and the Mellark daughter, seemed to be pretty chummy" she winks at me, I roll my eyes, "mum" I whine. She laughs and says, "I'm guessing she fell for the charm you inherited from your father?" she asks.

I look down, "no, she isn't fazed by it" mum smiles at this, and says "then she's perfect"

**Teagan Mellark**

"Tegs! Lets go" dad shouts from the front door, I run over to him and we walk to the bakery talking about lunch today. There's going to be a big feast in the middle of town for everyone at lunchtime, apparently we need to serve the sweets so dad and I will be busy for a while, mum and Liam are going to hunt. I wish I could hunt, I do love baking, but I suck at it. I can only frost because I'm ok at painting, but to be honest I miss archery, I use to love it but when the media found out about me with arrows they called me the new "Mockingjay" I hate it.

"So can you start decorating some cakes and I'll do the pastries?" dad suggests, I nod, as I get the shades for decorating right dad says as he starts to make the pastry, "I saw one of your cakes"

"The mockingjay" he adds, I look across at him and see his furrowed eyebrows as he concentrates. "Oh" is all I can manage to choke out.

Mum doesn't like reminders of the war, or how it use to be and I did an enlarged version of her pin on one of the cakes. "D-did she like it?" I ask dad, he knows who I'm talking about.

"Yes, actually. Well she's always loved your cakes, but she didn't expect a mockingjay" dad says,

"Well, I didn't even think about it, I just frosted what the celebration is about…right?" I ask myself more than dad, but he answers happily "Right!"

I pull my hair back and quickly braid it in the usual braid down the side of my head, like mums. I start to frost the meadow, well like it. I frost a tree with a person next to it, one of her hands placed on the trunk and her dark hair whipping in the wind. The forest in the background and the sun setting, it's hard because of the frosting but when I finish I look at it satisfactorily. Dad takes a peek from over my head and smiles, he kisses my head and goes back to baking. Liam arrives soon enough to assist with the "making" of all the food.

"I thought you'd be busy with your "girlfriend"" I joke as Liam pulls on his apron, dad stifles a laugh and Liam glares at us both. I sigh, "Oh right, it would have been Skye you'd hang out with now, wouldn't it?" dad can't hold it in and starts laughing but you can tell he's aiming an attempt to stop, I smile and Liam rolls his eyes. "Oh, please we weren't all over each other last night like you and Harley" Liam snaps back. Dad stops working and looks at me, uh-oh. "Really?" dad says, "uh, we weren't all over each other, I didn't even kiss him" I say quickly, dad relaxes and a smile is on his face again.

"Wow, you have some will power Teagz" Liam says chuckling as he starts baking,

I laugh. "Oh it isn't very hard, anyway it's funny seeing him get frustrated when girls melt at the sight of him and I don't, he's cute"

_Very cute._

_Very, Very cute, and nice and sweet, and funny and oh so cute!_

I shake my head clearing any thoughts of Harley, I know his type. Players, I don't want someone like that, do I? NO I don't, I just want a normal life but it seems to be getting harder every day.

**Skye Hawthorn**

"Hurry up dad!" I shout as I run outside, mum follows and dad after her. "What's the rush? It doesn't start for 20 minutes" dad says, I cant help it. I want to see Liam again, but I definitely wont be telling my parents that. "I...uh wanted to see Teagan!"

Mum and dad share a glance and then they giggle, I sigh and we start walking towards the town square.

When we arrive people are already taking seats at different tables, there are heaps set up. I find an empty one and we call over the Mellark family. Dad smiles at me and says "Teagan's here" _Teagan's here? I know that! _

Then I remembered she's my excuse, "Oh right yeah" I say and quickly stand up, I run over to her and she looks at me strangely. I grab her wrists and say, "if my dad asks, I wanted to see you because we were going to the meadow" she giggles and nods. We link arms and walk back over to the large table where Annie and Harley have joined everyone else. I cant help but think Harley purposely took a seat where Teagan will have to sit next to him. She notices this and I look at her, an evil grin creeping on my face. She laughs and when we reach the table I sit next to Harley, I hear his sigh and Teagan takes the seat opposite him. He looks at me and gives me an annoyed look, I giggle and prod my elbow in his rib.

Rory is sitting next to me and he whispers in my ear, "Liam's staring at you" he giggles and I carefully lift my eyes and see Liam was watching me with a small smile on his face. But he doesn't look away he keeps smiling, I smile back and suddenly my cheeks start getting warm and I know I'm blushing. I look away and see Teagan giggling at me.

Suddenly the sound of a microphone roars over the crowd and we all go silent as the mayor stands on a podium giving a speech, "Welcome, today we celebrate the anniversary of the rebellion, this is the 17th year the Hunger Games have been cancelled and we are proud to say that it will stay that way!" everyone cheers, especially our parents. I can understand why, they were _in _them. Well not my dad but he was heavily involved with the rebellion.

I've only seen two of the Hunger Games, the 74th where Teagan's parents won, by pretending to be in love, a smart idea. But it must have been heart braking for her dad when he realised her mum wasn't really _in love _with him. Or hadn't realised it at least.

Our current president Paylor, has banned the Hunger Games. But no one's seen an appearance of her for the last month, usually she makes big announcements about the celebration week, or she'll visit every district. Apparently not this year.

School starts next week though it's the only down point about the celebration week, which means we will probably be leaving Saturday and it's already Tuesday. I sigh quietly; I am starting to like this place and the people in it. Especially one of the Mellarks. (And no, it's not Teagan…. the other sibling)

When he finishes his speech everyone claps and then go up to get their food, lots of tables are filled with food, but there aren't as many people here today. Not as many as last night, it isn't compulsory to come to these things I guess. _But who wouldn't want to party?_

**NEXT DAY  
****Teagan Mellark**

"Uh I don't think so Harley" I say, he sighs and walks out of the lake dripping wet, then he walks over to me and I take a step back making a branch snap. But I cant move quick enough, he scoops me up and start walking back towards the lake, "I guess I'll have to throw you in" he says smilig, I squeal and he smiles at me we get to the boulder overhead the lake and I say in defeat. "Fine just let me take off my shoes" he smiles satisfactorily, I kick off my sneakers and he counts "ONE….TWO….THREE" and he jumps off the rock into the lake, we go splashing under and he lets go of me. I let the cool water cover me and swim along the bottom feeing all of the under-water life. When I come up Harley is smiling at me, he splashes me and I splash him back, then he gives me an Oh-Imma-get-you-for-that smile. I swim backwards but not quick enough, he lunges at me bringing me underwater with him.

When we come up he laughs and I slap his arm, he looks at me and pretends to be hurt. This just makes me chuckle, then all of a sudden our eyes lock on each other and I stare into his unbelievably gorgeous green eyes.

He slowly leans down towards me, _uh-oh what is he doing? How do I react? Oh no, I've never done this before! _ My mind freaks out but my senses don't and I suddenly forget everything and it seems like the only thing in the world is us. His lips are just centimetres when his eyes flicker from mine to my lips, I'm guessing this is a good thing because not even a second later his lips are on mine.

I cant believe it, but I return the kiss and it felt good. When we pull away I can tell he's happy because of the huge grin on his face, my cheeks start going red and I smile at him. "I…hope that was ok" he barely whispers, it's kinda hard with us still treading water but I mange to reach up and kiss him again as my answer, he's surprised but then I feel his hand slowly going through my hair.

He pulls me slightly closer as we kiss, "AHUM" we both pull apart and I see Liam standing with Skye behind him. They both look extremely uncomfortable, this makes me smile. Harley chuckles and Liam jumps in, Skye follows and we all splash each other. Then Liam grabs out some water guns and hands us one each, "BOYS VS GIRLS" Skye shouts.

I giggle and fill up my bottle, then I look at Skye, thank god we're in bathers otherwise it would be hard to get around. The guys go underwater to start counting. I grab Skye's wrist and pull her out of the lake, "huh?" she whispers, "Just follow me" I say. We run down the side of the back until you come to heaps of boulders on top of each other, water streams off it into the lake making a waterfall, Skye's jaw drops and I pull her through it under the boulders where a small cave is. There's no water in the cave though, she sits on a small rock and smiles. "wow" she says as she looks out at the lake.

"I found this place not long ago" I admit, the only other person I've shown is mum, she says I have good observing skills. I smile proudly when I remember that, "so how long til' they find us?" she asks, "depends, if they look in the lake or out" I say.

She fiddles with her fingers and I know she's itching to ask something, "are you ok?" I ask concerned, she looks up and her black hair falls over her face.

"Well I have a question for you" she says softly, "go on" I encourage.

"Do you hate having a victor for a parent?" she asks weakly, I look at her confused, "what do you mean?" I ask. "Well do you hate the attention?" she adds more clearly.

"Oh yeah" I say, "It sucks, I honestly couldn't care less about fame or anything like that" she looks up and processes what I've just said. Than a smile covers her face, "good I'm not the only one, it's just with my parents being in the rebellion, but it has to be worse for you"

"Not really, mum scares them away with her hostile side" I say, Skye chuckles and says, "what about the famous part?" "Well I try to avoid things like that, I really just want to be normal" I say sighing

She nods in agreement and adds "but I don't think normal is in our destiny" we both look at each other and smile. This is the first time I've had a conversation like this with a girl, I don't have many friends. Liam says it's not because I'm un-likable, more because I don't want any friends. I get it from my mother. _Gee thanks mum!_

"Shh" she lifts her finger to her lips and points outside of the cave, I can hear the boys. We look at each other and nod, she follows me as we slowly walk to the entrance of the cave, hidden by the water streaming off the rocks overhead.

They both have the backs to us so we stand behind them and then she shouts "CHARGE" we both jump onto their backs before they can react. I hold on tight to Harley as he spins around confused, then he looks at me and smiles. "If that's how it is" he starts running in the water and spinning, I'm laughing so hard and trying not to fall off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~**

Harley Mellark

I watch as Teagan concentrates on the cake she's frosting, "how can you be bothered to put so much effort into that?" I ask joking, a smile forms on her face and she says still concentrating. "I love baking, but suck at it so I try to do as well as I can in the frosting"

"Do you hunt?" I ask casually, she hesitates and a small frown is on her face, "sorta" she answers bluntly. I look at her confused; I always thought she loved hunting. That's what Liam told me, he said she use to be amazing with a bow but stopped when she was 11 and has never picked one up again.

"You shoot?" I ask, she looks up half annoyed, half relieved. "Use to" she answers, "Why don't you?" I ask a smirk across my face.

"Hated being compared to my mother" she says as she goes back to working on the cake, "and baking wont be the same for your father?" I ask not convinced. She looks up, "It's more complicated than that" and with that I know I should stop because her tone is getting annoyed.

We haven't talked about the kiss but I know I enjoyed it, unfortunately we're leaving tomorrow, I haven't seen Skye for nearly two whole days. I suspect she spent them with Liam.

I let out a small sigh thinking about leaving and Teagan looks up, she smiles sadly and then says, "Can you help me over here?" I smile and walk over to her. "What do you need help with?" I ask.

She looks at the cake and a smile forms on her lips, then she dunks her hand in the bag of flour next to her and throws it at me "oh, oops" she says sarcastically.

I chuckle and walk beside her pretending to be annoyed that flour is all through my hair, she sees my face and looks down already feeling guilty. Gosh she's gullible.

I sigh and carefully pick up a handful of flour and say "I guess I'll have to do this" she looks up but I plant the four on her head and she starts laughing.

"Oh it's on!" she shouts and she runs over to a piping bag full of purple frosting and she walks over to me and giggles as she draws my name over my forehead in frosting. I chuckle and find a piping bag and then we have a frosting war, just as I'm about to add orange to her rainbow on her clothes we hear the bakery door open and someone gasp. Teagan and I immediately freeze and turn around slowly, her dad is standing there a smile on his face and he's slightly chuckling.

"Well I can see you got the cake done" he says to Teagan, her cheeks blush and she says "Uh, yeah" he walks over to us trying not to slip on the flour and frosting covering the floor. "Just clean it up before you come home ok?" he adds, "Yep!" we both reply.

He laughs and walks out of the bakery, I look over at Teagan and she's covered in colourful frosting. I smile at her and she shakes her head, "I guess we should clean up" she sighs. I nod and we go and get the cleaning supplies, but halfway through I throw some more flour at her and we get into another war so we have to start over again. :/

**Liam Mellark**

"Look at that one!" Skye shouts as she points at the bird I just shot, it falls down and lands on the ground with a slump. She laughs and gives me thumbs up, she's just like her mother Johanna Mason. I saw Johanna's games, very ruthless.

I smile at her and place the bow down; I sit on the boulder and watch as the sun slowly goes down. Skye sits next to me and we watch in silence, after a while she sighs and looks up at me. "I don't want to go tomorrow" she says softly, I smile and say confidently " I don't want you to go either" she slightly blushes, _this is your chance! Go for it! Hurry up Liam!_

Before I can think anymore I crush my lips on hers, and surprisingly she kisses me back. I'm slightly taken back, by her response but feel a smile form on my lips. We pull away and she smiles cutely, then we both turn back to watching the sunset, but I suddenly feel her gently fingertips clasping my hand. I squeeze her hand and we sit like that for what seemed like forever. And to be honest I wouldn't of minded it to be.

Then we hear a twig snap and distant voices, Skye looks at me alarmed and we both stand up. Teagan and Harley come through the trees giggling at each other, I sigh and sit back down.

They others join me and we talk amongst ourselves, "so what time do you guys leave?" I ask quietly, "10" Skye replies sadly. "Hey! I have an idea" Teagan says excitedly.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, her ideas suck. Always, well they're smart but never work! She doesn't have the brains like the rest of the family, well maybe she does. But she doesn't think before she acts! Lets just say she has gotten her self into some pretty sticky situations before….

_**6 years earlier**_

"_Race ya' there" Teagan shouts as she sprints past me towards the fence surrounding our district, mum and dad chuckle behind me and I start running after her. Even as kids we were both fast, but she was just faster, I followed her as she climbed the fence and jumped to the ground landing on both feet. Unfortunately me, being only 10, I had to take a bit extra time climbing it. It took me a couple more minutes to make it over the fence when I heard Teagan's scream. Mum, dad and I looked towards the forest instantly; I sprinted into the forest and could hear my parents not far behind me. "TEAGAN?" I shout, "LIAM" she shouts back, I run past the river carefully making my way across it by the stepping stones and then I stop when I see all of the trees that had fallen over after the last storm. Teagan was sitting on one of the trunks clasping her knee, she whined ad I yelled her name again. She looked at me and I carefully climbed over all of the fallen trees to her, "what is it?" I ask worried. "My leg" she says hurt, I look down and her left leg was caught inbetween two of the trunks. Mum and dad reach us only seconds after and mum looks at Teagan, "what were you doing sweetheart?" "Well I thought I could jump over these and slipped" Teagan says softly, dad and I slightly chuckle but stop when mum looks at us. _

_Mum has always been over protective, but it was because of these games I've been hearing about. We're starting to learn about them at school, Teagan knows a few things too. "Oww" Teagan winces as Mum tries to slowly pull Teagan's leg out, but it was no use. So we got some of the townspeople and after a few hours of lifting and jokes about "how that girl is just like her mother" we finally got her leg free. After that everyone celebrated and since the district was running low on supplies for a while it was nice to have the adults laughing instead of crying, I don't know how but Teagan always had a way of bringing good out of bad situations. _

"What is it?" I ask Teagan, one eyebrow raised.

"Let's have a feast here tonight!" she says excitedly, Harley smiles and nods and Skye agrees. "I bags getting the food!" Skye shouts. We all laugh and she stands up and walks towards the district but turns around and says "Oh Teags can you come with me?" Teagan raises her eyebrows but nods, they both walk away and when their outta sight I turn to Harley, "so you like my sister?" I ask suspiciously.

Harley's cheek goes slightly red and he says "uh, yeah I hope that's ok"

I nod and say "just don't hurt her" he nods and we both run for the water.

**Teagan's POV**

I follow Skye through the forest and when we come to the fence she says quietly "I, uh I need to tell you something" I look at her and smile encouragingly, she takes a deep breath and barely whispers "I like your brother…_a lot" _

Skye and Liam? I had never thought about it, they are only a year and a bit younger than Harley and me so it's not like theirs an age problem. I am happy for them but cautious. Apparently, so I've been told that I _do _see the good things in life (like my awesome father) but am cautious about them like mum. Instead to letting my doubts take over me I smile and say "aww" she looks confused, what? Did she expect me to throw a tantrum? I may be like my mother, but I am _not _her.

"So it's ok..." Skye asks nervously, "Of course it is!" I say lifting my arms up and pulling her into a hug, she smiles and hugs me back. Then we climb the fence and run towards the district, "so where to first?" she asks, I bite my lip thinking. "How about we go to my house and I'll get the chocolate stash from Liam's room and then to the bakery, I'm sure dad wouldn't mind us taking a few things?" I say.

"Coolies" she replies and we walk back to the victors village, when we get inside we quietly close the door and stop when we ear all of the adults. Everyone must be here, I look at Skye and she motions for us to go upstairs, I nod and she follows me to Liam's room.

"So how does he know, that you know about the stash?" she asks giggling as I hand her chocolate bars, "oh, I know everything about my little brother, especially when he sucks at being quiet, you can tell when he's hiding things in his room. I guess mum and dad let it slide because he's so much like dad in that way" I say satisfied with our findings. We creep downstairs but stop when we hear the adults in the lounge, "Shh" I say quietly and Skye nods we sit on the stairs close enough just to catch their conversation….

"Oh god! No.." I hear Gale say, then theirs sobbing which I assume to be Annie's, "listen up! We don't know why but Paylor _is _missing, that doesn't mean that they'll bring them back" dad says

"Peeta, what if they do? What if Teagan or Liam has to go in?" I hear my mother shocked voice, "don't worry, I'm sure Paylor is just sick and trying to avoid the camera's for a while, we'll call up tomorrow" dad replies.

"I'm sure the rumours of the games coming back aren't true" Gale says trying to comfort Johanna. "But why would someone make up such a horrid lie?" Johanna spits back, I look at Skye and her face is petrified, "well Rory is so young I'd hate the thought of him worrying about this" Johanna adds softly.

"Rory" Skye barely whispers, tears filling her eyes. I put my hand around her shoulder and she leans on me, when we're sure the adults have left the room we sneak out and sigh. _What was that about? The games coming back? Which games do they mean? It can't be the Hunger Games, they were banned. But if Paylor is gone…_

I shake my head and look at Skye, "how about we get Rory to come as well?" I ask, she nods and we quickly run to the house where they are staying and he agrees. Even for an 8 year old he acts so much older, when we get to the bakery I grab a few cupcakes and Rory chooses some pastries. Then we head off to the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~**

**Skye Hawthorn**

I look at Teagan with a worried expression; she just brushes it off trying to make conversation with Rory. It's obvious that he's a little nervous about walking through the woods with only us. But soon enough we come to the lake where the other guys were swimming, they smile at us and Liam shouts "RORY WANNA COME FOR A SWIM?"

Rory smiles and pulls off his shoes and shirt then sprints for the water, I would usually be worried about him going into the water so carelessly but with Harley and Liam in there I let it go. Teagan walks over to the small clearing on grass by the bank of the lake and places all of the chocolate down, I set down the pastries and she shouts to Liam "I HOPE IT'S OK WE BORROWED FROM YOUR CHOCOLATE STASH"

Liam looks up disbelief on his face, "wha?" he asks confused, Teagz chuckles and gives him a thumbs up. He looks at her annoyed but smiles anyway.

I sit down and she follows, I quickly look over to the lake making sure the boys wouldn't hear me when I say "what do you think the adults were talking about?" she looks puzzled and shakes her head.

"No idea, but it can't be good. Hopefully it's just a misunderstanding like dad mentioned" she says slowly contemplating whether she is just lying to herself when she says that.

"Should we tell the guys?" I ask cautiously, Teagan bites her lip and says "maybe Harley and Liam, not Rory" I nod in agreement. "But anyways lets forget about it for now, I'm going to miss you tomorrow so we have to have fun tonight" she says lightening the mood. We call over the guys and start a feast, even though they're soaking wet, and dripping water over us we have a blast!

When we finish Rory runs over to a small meadow just a few yards from us and we all lie down on the grass in a circle with our heads together. "So Teagan and I should tell you something" I say quietly, I notice Teagan nodding from the corner of my eye. "OK" Liam says keeping his eyes on the stars, I look to my left where Teagan lies and motion for her to talk. I'm not great with words, even though I have no problem speaking my mind. I get stage fright easily.

She nods and turns her head so she is looking at the sky, "well" she starts, "when we were stealing from Liam's chocolate stash.." before she could add anything he says annoyed "how'd you know?"

Teagan chuckles making me smile and she says "little brother I'm not that stupid" Liam scowls and sighs, then Teagan clears her throat again and says "we overheard a conversation the adults were having" they listened in as she told them in detail everything we heard, she had such a way with words!

When she finished the guys were silent, either from shock or the fact that something is coming back has just sunk in. "What do you think they were talking about?" Liam asks. We all shrugged, it wasn't a problem for us to worry about. Hopefully it wont ever be.

**Teagan Mellark**

Skye and Liam walked over to the meadow where Rory was playing and I turned my head to face Harley, turns out he was already looking at me. I felt my cheeks burning and I tried to look down but before I could his hand had slid across the grass and lifted my chin up. My eyes looked into his green ones, I could of stayed like that forever, if I hadn't kissed him. _Damn hormones._

But he kissed me back and I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands were placed on my waist. We finally pulled apart out of breath and smiled at each other, the moonlight shone perfectly ad made his bronze hair shine.

About an hour later we all decided to walk back, Rory was walking beside me with Harley and Liam and Skye were trailing behind. I wanted to tell them to hurry up but I knew they were "together" so I kept quiet. When we got back to the victors village Harley looked at me and we sat on the curb as Rory ran inside, "Teagan.." Harley said nervously, "yeah" I replied looking into space.

"Well I need to tell you something" he says slowly, I look at him and he says "I...like you, more than a friend" he added. I blushed and smiled and replied, "I like you …more than a friend too!"

He relaxed a little and smiled then said, "Would you be my girlfriend?" I could tell by the way his voice cracked at the end of the sentence he was so nervous. This just made my smile grow even more, I placed one of my hands on his cheek and said "yes" his smile grew and he leaned down and kissed me gently.

"OI YOU TWO SAVE THAT FOR LATER" I heard a drunken Haymitch's voice, we both looked up and Haymitch was leaning out of his window chuckling and mumbling "young love" we giggled and Harley stood up, "I should check on mum" he said sadly, I nod and kissed his cheek. He smiled and walk down the street towards the house where he was staying, I turned around and seen Skye and Liam holding hands walking towards the village. I smiled and walked inside, mum was sitting on the couch trying to hide the fact that he was crying before. I ignored her and sat next to dad, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled, I smiled back and we watched TV for a while.

I can just hear Liam and Skylar outside but ignore them, "so you ready for when school starts?" dad asks trying to make conversation. I shake my head, "never" I say. He chuckles and mum smiles, "oh and Harley's my boyfriend now" I add kinda shyly. Mum looks up at me and giggles, dad smiles and says "well we're happy for you guys" I smile and rest my head on dads shoulder as my eyelids become heavier and eventually I cant keep them open.

**The next morning**

I yawn and open my eyes but they water instantly when I remember that today everyone's leaving. I sigh and sit up, I'm on my bed for some reason. I don't remember coming up here, dad probably carried me up. Even though I'm what 17, I still act young. Unfortunately I'm not turning 18 for ages, I only turned 17 a month ago. Oh well, one more year of school cant hurt can it?

I shake my head of it's random thoughts and quickly walk across the hall to one of the two bathrooms upstairs, I close the door behind myself and stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is in a tangled mess and I look so tired, I groan and quickly take a shower then change into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I pull on some grey converse shoes and quickly run downstairs, mum is sitting at the table staring at her hands. "Morning" I say brightly trying to lighten her mood, she looks up and smiles.

"Morning Jabber Jay"

I guess your wondering why she calls me that, if not. I'll tell you anyways, apparently I'm like my dad and always know what to say except when I was younger I couldn't stop talking. It was like a hobby of mine and I wanted to see how long I could go before someone told me to shut up. He, my record was 23 minutes and 19seconds and yes I remember. Ever since then they have called me jabberjay, apparently the capitol created version was made to repeat conversations, so they talked. Strange.

We both sigh at the same time, then smile at each other. My mothers and my minds work the same way, we both react the same to certain situations. Except when it gets emotional I manage to keep calm like dad.

Dad walks in from the kitchen carrying a plate filled with cheese buns, he sits it on the table and smiles "morning" "morning" I reply back.

I take a seta next to dad and grab a cheese bun off the plate, even though I knew he made these especially for mum. She is literally obsessed with them, but it's understandable. They taste amazing!

"So are we going to the train station with them?" I after I finish my third cheese bun, dad nods and is about to say something when we hear heavy footsteps come down the stairs. Liam emerges into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily, "oh no the monsters woken up!" dad jokes, mum snorts laughter but stops looking at Liam apologetically. I giggle and add "you would of thought he was Haymitch" they both nod and Liam scowls at us. He sits across from me and takes a cheese bun nearly eating it in one bite!

When the plate is empty we all stare at it, even though I'd had probably five of them I still felt hungry. I guess I'm having a hollow day, mum told me about them ages ago. When no matter how much you eat your stomach still growls, she mentioned feeling like this a lot when she was pregnant with me. And I just defended myself by saying "I wanted to taste everything to be sure I knew what I liked before I cam out"

"ok Liam you should get changed we need to go to the train station soon" mum says sadly, Liam nods and walks out of the room followed by mum who walks sleepily behind him towards the stairs. I help dad clean up, then we walk back into the lounge where mum was re-braiding her hair. I quickly ran upstairs and tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked, I pounded on it and yelled "LIAM" I heard his chuckle and he yelled back "I'M HAVING A SHOWER DEAL WITH IT"

I groan and walk into my room, I go to the small mirror placed above my wardrobe and brush my hair out of it's tangles, it goes all wavy and I quickly pin my fringe back.

I go downstairs while slipping my phone in my back pocket, dad stands by the door with mum whose nervously fidgeting with her braid until he takes her hand and she instantly calms down. "Lets go" I sigh; Liam comes walk downstairs and we all head outside. Everyone else was just leaving their houses and they smile sadly at us, Rory runs over to me and I give him a hug. "Hey Rory" I say sighing. He smiles and we all start to walk to the train station, which is only 2kilometres away. As we walk Harley appears next to me and takes my hand, I blush a little and look up at him. He smiles and I smile back, Liam and Skye walk by us and we talk about random things trying to avoid anything that will lead to them leaving.

When we get to the station we have about 5 minutes until the train arrives, I give all the adults a hug first. Nearly being squished by Gale, but I love his hugs anyway. Johanna alf smiles and whispers "if you need any help annoying your mother, call me" she winks and I laugh. "I'll keep that in mind" I say smiling, she nods and then I walk over to Rory, he looks around confused. "Why's everybody crying?" he asks, "because your leaving" I reply giggling, he sighs and says "then why don't we just stay?"

"Because you live in district 2" I say, he sighs and says "we'll come back though?" I smile and nod. Then I give him a hug and he runs over to Johanna, I turn around and Skye stands behind me with tears in her eyes, we both hug each other and my eyes water, "I'll see you soon" she says, I nod and then she runs over to Liam. Someone clears their throat and I turn my head, Harley is standing there expectantly smiling, I giggle and run into his arms. He hugs me tightly and I whisper "it's gonna be hard" "what?" he whispers back.

"Being together" I add softly, he nods and says "we'll make it work" I nod and he kisses me slowly, probably hoping he'll remember it for longer. Then the sound of the trains whistle comes down the track, everyone boards and I stand with my family waving. Haymitch places an arm around my shoulder and says "lets go hun" I mod and we both walk back, the others trail behind but I ignore them and Haymitch and I have our own amusing conversations. Even though Haymitch is well, Haymitch. We have a pretty good relationship, he's like an uncle to me (and I'm sure Liam) but we understand each other.

We made it back to the victors village but it was such a glum day neither of us volunteered for anything cheery, instead I went in his house and slumped onto his couch. I heard his chuckle as he flicked through the channels the last thing I remember is some random capitol TV shows about a strange family.

**Harley Odair**

I sigh and slump down into the chair in the dining room, Gale walks off to his room carrying a sleeping Rory. Johanna trails behind yawning and mum sits in front of the fireplace. Skye walks over to me and sighs; I can already tell how much she misses Teagan and Liam. Probably mostly Liam. I know I miss Teagan so much it hurts already, and we've only been gone for a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~**

**Teagan Mellark**

**Two days later, Monday**

"Wake up sleepy head" I groan as my dad opens my door chuckling, as I manage to sit up I look outside and sigh when I see it's early dawn. I quickly grab a towel and rush into the bathroom locking the door behind me, as I shower I think about the events ahead of me today. Heaps of boring classes, maybe see a friend or two, then go hunting or bakery? Sleep. Repeat.

This will be my life for the next three months until we have a short two week break, strangely the cold water isn't waking me up (I know, I like to have cold showers to wake me up or I'll fall asleep in class. It's happened before)

Then I quickly sprint into my room and walk over to my wardrobe, I'm not one for dressing up but I do like fashion (not the capitol fashions, they're just creepy). However I wouldn't do anything uncomfortable, or slutty. Unfortunately a lot of girls at my school seem to come to that resort. I look out my window and there aren't any clouds over the mountains, so it's most likely going to be a warm day. I change into a cute summer dress, and some grey converses than quickly take my hair out of it's braid and leave it wavy. I grab my school bag and head downstairs trying to avoid the thought of how much homework I'll be doing tonight.

Dad's placing a plate of pancakes on the table and Liam's sitting there staring at them hungrily, mum tries to keep herself awake by fiddling with her fork even though it's obvious she'd much rather sleep.

I drop my bag by the entrance of the kitchen and kiss mums forehead, she smiles and I sit next to her loading my plate with pancakes. When I pack my lunch I add an extra one of dad's Sugar Berry Buns for Justin, dad invented them. I must say if he didn't bake, he could have been a food inventor, they are amazing. They're rolls filled with assorted chocolate, fruits or berries with icing on top. He got the inspiration from one of mum's excuses in the Games.

After I finish breakfast I go upstairs and add a little bit of mascara then run downstairs just as Liam picks up his bag ready to go. "BYE" I yell as we both walk out the front door, mum and dad reply but the front door closes before I can make out what they said.

Liam and I start walking down the path towards the town, the high school is a little further to the north of town rather than the centre, but it's not far from the bakery so we always have a place to go after. As we turn the corner Liam jokes "I betcha when we get home mum will be asleep again" I chuckle and nod, "well she is known for sleeping at random times" I add.

"Like you, I cant believe you fell asleep in class!" he says laughing, I glare at him and say back calmly "It was only once" he nods saying "twice by the end of this year" I scowl and he just giggles then I add "oh and it's Skye's birthday today, we should call her later"

"I know, she _is _my girlfriend" he says quietly, I raise my eyebrows, "really? You didn't say that on the weekend?"

"Well she is" he spits back, I chuckle and nod, "how does it feel to be the youngest again" I say smiling.

"Hey! I'll be 16 soon enough" he says annoyed, I giggle and shake my head. Just then we pass the big supermarket and come to the High School. Kids are everywhere, meeting up, getting dropped off, walking towards the entrance. Liam looks at me and says "See ya, oh and try to make some friends this year"

I give him an annoyed look "I have friends" "yeah, but you didn't get them by trying to make any did you?" he adds with his eyebrows raised.

"Well like our parents, I just don't care about being popular… and I suck at making friend like mum" I say scowling, he nods "ah the things our mother gives us. You an annoying scowl, and the want to make NO friends. Me, the worst attention span, and a horrible temper" I laugh and wave as he walks off to the popular group of 16 year olds.

I sigh and walk inside the entrance making both of the doors slam open as I go through, unfortunately this school is for 13-18year olds so it gets crowded, but the school is a lot bigger then it use to be.

I make my way through the crowd and finally turn the corner and the end of the main corridor, down from the entrance. I find my locker and start to get open it just as my name gets shouted, "YO MELLARK" I look up and see Justin smiling as he walks over to me. I smile and place my bag in my locker as Justin just reaches my locker, he gives me a hug and says "So got enough sleep last night?"

I scowl, "look, it was one time!" I say exasperated, he laughs and nods "sure, sure" I shake my head and he pulls a timetable out of his pocket and frowns. "Damn, I've got Mr Tyrell for homeroom" he sighs, I smile and say "don't be so glum, I have Mrs Campbell" I say annoyed. He chuckles, Mrs Campbell hates me, she's usually my history teacher and I would correct her when it came to the rebellion. However she would always say how "I was never there so I have no right to interpret" but I learnt about the rebellion from my parents, so technically I learnt first hand. But she didn't care at all, so ever since our little arguments, we've "disliked" each other. The only reason I tolerate her is dad, he always told me to be polite even when I'm aggravated…unlike my mother.

The bell rings and we both look at each other and sigh, "good luck" I mumble to him. He nods and we walk in different ways, I go down a corridor kids hurrying past me in all directions trying not to miss homeroom. I however could care less, even though I can tolerate my teachers I have no want to be on time. (Just like my mother, who cares about school? But my father does so I do it for him) When I enter room 3B I see most of the seats have been taken, luckily Mrs Campbell hasn't arrived yet. I quickly slip into an empty seat near the back and look out the window, the mountains outside of the district are not easy to see, but I can just make out the forest green over the roofs of all the buildings.

"Morning, Morning" Mrs Campbell chimes walking into the room, I sigh and turn towards the front as she babbles on about this year and how much our grades count into our career options. If we get high enough scores, we may even be offered a spot in a college in the capitol, but the chances of me getting in there are pretty slim.

"Johnston?" Mrs Campbell asks, bringing me back to the present, "Here" a boy with light blonde hair and brown eyes replies. "Mellark?" "here" I say glumly, Mrs Campbell looks at me and gives me a stern glare but I brush it off. She always looks like that to me. We're all dismissed to go to our first classes but just before I'm about to pass her desk Mrs Campbell asks me to stay, I mentally sigh and walk over to the brown desk she sits behind.

"I expect this year we will be receiving a much better review of your class assignments?" she asks, with her eyebrows raised. _What! I got a B- overall last year._

I look at her puzzled and she adds, "I hope you will stop by for the tutoring lessons this Friday after school, so we can improve the start of your year"

I nod and walk out of the class, pfft. I doubt I'll go to the tutoring sessions. I grab out my timetable and see my first class is English. I grab my books and make my way to the class trying to put the tutoring session out of my mind so I really I _will _forget about it.

I literally make it through the door just as the bell signalling, first class rings. Mr Smith gives me an unapprovingly look and nods his head at an empty seat by the back of the class. I nod my head quickly and walk down the isle but am taken aback when I see the person sitting on the other side of it was a new boy. His blue eyes look up at me and then he looks away just as quickly. I sit in the seat next to him and place my books on the desk as Mr Smith starts the lecture.

"OK, as you are all in form 11, it is expected that you test your limit to the maximum this year. To start off we will be doing a book report on Romeo and Juliet"

He looks around the class to make sure we've listened, which I'm sure only half of the class really has.

"Does anyone have any basic interprets of this book before we start?" he looks around expectantly, no one's hand raises. _Wait for it….1…..2….3… _and Jeremy Brook's hand shoots up eagerly, I half smile. He's the "nerd" I guess you could say, I however think his brain is a very big advantage though. Mr Smith's eyebrows raise, but I'm sure he knew Jeremy would be the one to answer, "Jeremy?" he sighs.

"Well obviously, it's a love story of how different circumstances, no matter what can not overcome the human emotions and actions caused by them" he says proudly.

I just stare, not even understanding half of what was said. Something about love….

"Miss Mellark? Do you have an idea?" Mr Smith asks, _damn he must of noticed me getting uncomfortable, thankfully I have a way with words, ha thanks dad…hehehe_

"Well, considering I haven't read it, just like Jeremy said it's a love story based on the emotions and how unbearable they can become from the influence of their parents feud"

Everyone stares at me dumbstruck and I raise my eyebrows, honestly I'd of thought my classmates would of picked up how much better I am with words than actual school work?

Mr Smith nods and continues with the lecture, everyone turns their attention to the white board when the boy next to me murmurs "Quick thinking" I look at him satisfactorily and whisper "thanks" I lean back on my seat and fiddle with my pencil as Mr Smith gets out the books for us all. "I'm Alec" he says still watching the board, "I'm Teagan" I reply not looking at him, "I know" he comments, I turn to him ready to ask why. Then I remember, my parents.

His dark brown hair covers most of his forehead stopping before his eyebrows and he looks at if he works out ever hour. But he's not too buff.

"So what's it like being the famous child of Katniss and Peeta?" he asks sarcastically, I groan and he stifles a laugh. "Not as brilliant as they make it out to be" I say, he nods. "All right students, I have placed a book on your desk, please ensure you read chapter 1 to 3 tonight as homework" I hear a lot of groans but I'm only miserable because it means less time going into the woods.

Not long after the bell rings and everyone files out and heads to their locker, I look at the timetable and sigh when I see I have Geometry next.

I usually have Geometry with Grace or Justin but I'm alone this year, I ended up sitting with some of the cheerleaders and believe me it's not because I wanted to; they called me over and I felt kinda bad saying no.

Quickly enough the bell rang and everyone quickly shuffles out of the room, I make my way to my lock and put my books away. I grab my school bag and follow start towards the cafeteria. When I walk in people are crowded heaps of tables into their "groups" I notice Liam sitting with the popular year 10's laughing. I walk through the tables ignoring the stares I get from the year 7's, (wow, it's the mockingjays daughter let's stare at her shall we?) I sigh and find Justin, Grace, Ivy and Brayden sitting at a table. I sit next to Justin and listen in on their conversations, "So I was like, totally not!" Ivy says flipping her hair. I roll my eyes and Grace chuckles at me, as we eat I catch up on how they are and what they did over the holidays. Brayden got to spend 4 weeks in District 1!

"Apparently there's going to be an excursion to the capitol soon" Grace says, "the capitol?" I ask. She nods "I overheard the teachers speaking about it this morning"

She's about to add something else when her jaw drops, I turn around and follow her eyes and notice Alec walking into the cafeteria carelessly. He looks around studying everyone else, while the majority of girls drool over him. "O.M.G" Ivy says out of breath, Brayden looks away annoyed, he's always had a thing for Ivy it was so obvious but she has no clue.

"Are you serious?" Justin asks looking at all of the girls, I sigh and turn around to see Alec debating which table to sit at in his mind. "ALEC!" I shout, everyone looks at me stunned, I've never had much of a problem standing out, or being confident. Alec turns to me and a hint of a smile appears on his dace, I wave him over to us and he starts walking. When he reaches the table I smile and say, "Alec, this is Grace, Ivy, Justin and Brayden"

Alec smiles and nods at them, Ivy stares her jaw open as he takes the seat next to her, opposite me. "So when did you come here?" Justin asks. "Only about a week ago" Alec replies with a shrug, "My dad got transferred"

I nod and we continue to talk about how our breaks were, and what life was like for Alec living in the capitol, luckily he wasn't one to follow trends there!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the grammer mistakes, I'll try to watch for them and thanks for picking up on them. Also I realise some of the characters did die in the actual book and I'm sorry for any confusement but in this story some of the characters didn't actually die, I probs should have warned you all and I changed the names of some characters. Sorry for confusement and I hope you all will keep reading, thanks for the review I do appreciate it! (I'll try better) :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"Now remember that your History essay on how the rebellion came to revolution is due next Wednesday I am hoping that each of you will provide me with a 700 word written report on the topic"

My eyes droop and I rest my head on my hand in hope that it will stop me from falling asleep. Mrs Campbell writes on the board and continues rambling on about our report due next week. My eyes close and I can't find the strength to open them, when I feel a sharp prod in my ribs from my left. My eyes shoot open and Alec chuckles softly.

Mrs Campbell glares at me and I look away awkwardly biting my lip, finally the last bell rings and everyone quickly rushes out the door. I let out a sigh of relief and collect my books, as I walk towards the door Mrs Campbell shouts to me "remember I expect you to be at the tutoring session this Friday!" I keep walking and sigh.

"Sucks to be you" Alec remarks as we walk to the lockers, I chuckle and nod. "Which locker is yours?" I ask. "Uh, number 59" I smile at him and say "Mine's 61, so they'll be close"

He follows me through the crowds until we reach the 50-70 numbered lockers, I go to mine and he goes to his which is only two down from mine. "So do you miss the outrageous capitol?" I joke, he smiles while grabbing his books and says "nah, I'd much rather live here. It's to crazy there" "I've only been once, when we went to visit Paylor" I reply.

"Well it's strange she hasn't been around for ages" he says confused, "we all thought she was visiting a district" he adds.

"hmm, yeah a lot of people were wondering what had happened to her, here as well" I add packing my homework books into my bag. When I close my locker Grace runs up to us, "did you hear about the excursion?" Alec and I look at her confused, and she continues "well apparently in a few weeks they're taking the year 11's to the capitol to see the rebellion stuff, apparently every districts sending them"

A smile covers my face, this means Harley will be going!

"well I gotta go, cya" Alec says causally, I smile and Grace waves as he walks towards the entrance. "So are you going hunting tonight" Grace asks, I shake my head. "Nah too much homework" she nods in agreement.

We both walk outside and pas through the crowds of students trying to get home, "GRACE" she turns her head and we both see her older brother waving her over. "Cya" she says "Bye" I reply and start walking into town. When I get to the bakery I notice dad inside, I go in and he smiles at me. "Have a good day?" he asks, while carefully frosting a cake. "eh, it was school. Ooh but I made a new friend" dad looks at me in surprise, it's not that I'm un-likable but I don't try to make friends often so seeing me have another friend must be rare. I scowl and dad laughs, "his names Alex, he just came here form the capitol, oh and speaking of the capitol apparently the year 11's are going to the capitol for an excursion!"

"really?" dad asks, I nod dropping my school bag onto the floor and heading to an empty table. "But it's not for a few weeks" I sigh.

Just then my phone starts to vibrate, I hurriedly pull it out of my pocket and see I have two texts; one from Harley! And One from Skye!

I quickly open the one from Skye first and it says

Hey! Guess what today is….

I smile and quickly reply back,

Hmm I wonder, is it YOUR BIRTHDAY? HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO OLD! (COUGH COUGH)

Then I go into my text from Harley and smile as I read it,

Hey! How was your day? I heard about the excursion, did you? 3

I squeal but cover my mouth with my hand instantly and look up, dad is chuckling shaking his head and I smile awkwardly. Then I reply back trying to contain my happiness.

YES! I can't wait, it sucks that we have to wait a few weeks though… oh well at least we'll see each other soon! 3

Not long after I get a reply back.

Haha, I can't wait either. :D

I smile and put my phone down, then sigh when I realise that there are textbooks sitting in my bag practically screaming my name. I sigh angrily as I pull out my homework and get started on the History essay. When I'm about halfway through, the door to the bakery opens, I ignore whoever it is but then someone slams my book shut just as I'm about to write the next sentence. I look up annoyed and Liam stands there with his eyebrows raised, "already doing homework?" he asks. "well unlike you, I have to try and get a good grade. Mrs Campbell's getting on my back about this stuff" I sigh. Dad walks out from behind the counter, pulling his apron off.

"Ready guys?" he asks, I nod and pack up my stuff quickly. As we walk back Liam starts a conversation to fill in the silence, which I had no problem with. "So we're going to the Capitol soon" he says excitement in his voice.

"What? When?" I ask, "Few weeks" he answers quickly, dad looks at both of us "Teagan's going on one too" he remarks.

"Yeah, the year ten's are going as well" he says, I mentally sigh and avoid looking at him. Now it will be harder to see Harley without getting teased by Liam.

Damn.

When we get to the victors village the sun is setting and the smell of roast is roaming around us, I smile and quickly run upstairs and drop my bag on the floor without looking back as I run downstairs. Haymitch sits at the end of the table licking his lips as mum places the chicken in the middle of the table, I take my seat and we all eat hungrily. Haymitch and Liam start having a competition, on burping. Liam obviously sucks and Haymitch can't stop laughing at his attempts when dad interrupts, "Let the pro show you how it's done" he smiles and then burps loudly. Way better than the other two. Mum chuckles and Haymitch looks at dad in defeat. I shake my head and laugh.

**Two days later~**

I slump into my seat, watching as the raindrops slowly run down the windows of the classroom. Mrs Campbell walks in and starts the roll without even glancing at the students.

"OK now lets start brainstorming shall we?" Mrs Campbell asks the class in her I'm-happy-because-it's-what-I'm-paid-for tone.

"Now, while the rebellion was being held, Peeta Mellark the co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games was held captive in the capitol by President Snow"

She looks around the class, "Now when he got back, he resented the one true person who inspired him during the games, now can anyone give me an interpretation of why this would be?"

Her eyes scan the room expectantly, when no one raises their hands she says "Blake, why don't you tell us?" I look across the room to the small boy with black hair and green eyes. He looks around nervously and says "I thought it was the capitol that did something to him"

Mrs Campbell shakes her head "No, we have no recollection of that, try again" she smiles satisfactorily that he got it wrong and he shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

"Anyone?" she asks, "See if we don't know than it's obvious that you students will not have any idea of what happened back then" she adds anger in her tone.

I take a deep breath, _calm down! Just let it go. Let it go. Let it go!_

I look back to Mrs Campbell who is leaning on the board with her hands crossed over her chest, "See, children who did not experience any of this shouldn't bother trying to make up rumours of what happened just because of their lack of knowledge"

Anger rises up inside me and I spit out "It was poison!" I instantly regret it though, oh well there's no going back now.

Mrs Campbell looks at me, annoyance covering her face. She shakes her head "and how would you know that Miss Mellark?"

I glare at her, "Because he's my father!" "And how can you think defending your father in this will help?" she spits back.

"I'm not making it up!" I say loudly, "He told me, I know more about the rebellion than you! You wanna know why? BECAUSE MY PARENTS WERE THE LEADERS" I shout at her.

She glares at me and shouts "NO MATTER WHAT YOUR ADVANTAGES WERE, YOU DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK MY PARENTS? THEY TOLD ME WHAT IT WAS LIKE IN THE GAMES! THEY TOLD ME ALL ABOUT THE REBELLION!" Tears threaten to fall from the corner of my eyes but I stand up and look at her anger on my face.

"YOU WERE'NT THERE MISS MELLARK" she says satisfactorily. "THEN WHY ARE YOU MAING UP THINGS? WHY ARE YOU TELLING US MY FATHER WAS HAVING DOUBTS! HE NEVER STOPPED LOVING HER! THE ONLY REASON WAS BECAUSE THEY INJECTED TRACKER JACKER POISEN" I shout my voice cracking at the end slightly.

She seems taken aback, so I guess this is the first time she's heard of this. "Miss Mellark report to the principals office now" she says sternly, the other students look at her annoyed, but she jut glares at me. I pack up my stuff and storm out of the room and down the hallway. My tears start streaming down my cheeks, I quickly go to my locker and stuff my books in and slam it shut. Class wouldn't be over for ages and I don't have the strength to go to the office, my knees suddenly buckle and I fall to the floor. I start crying and pull my knees up to my chin, I've always hated it when people talk about my parents. Especially when they question things that others have no right to worry about. When they don't know a thing.

The sound of footsteps echo down the hall, and I manage to look up just as Alec takes a seat next to me. We both lean on the lockers, and the teams silently fall from my eyes. "Are you ok?" he asks hesitantly. I nod slowly, "Sorry, I just hate it when she gets like that" I lie, he nods unconvinced but doesn't protest. "I know it must be hard for you, but I don't think your parents would want you fighting their battles" he says, "W-what do you mean?" I ask confused, "I mean, I know your parents are brave, and you don't have to defend them in History class. What matters is you know what's right, you just have to put up with Mrs Campbell"

I wipe my eyes and say softly "Thanks" I notice from the corner of my eye, a smile on his face. "A-hum" we look up and I tense up when I see Mrs Campbell standing there with a hand on her hip. "You may go back to class now Alec" he nods hesitantly and stands up walking back down the hall. When he's out of sight she sighs and sits next to me (although in her business skirt, it looked uncomfortable)

"I understand I may have offended you somehow" she says, I look at her my eyebrows raised. And she continues, "And…I'm sorry" she says in a rush. Surprise floods me, she's never apologised before, we've always gone on like it never happened.

"I'm sorry too" I say softly, she nods and says standing up, "well I better head back, you may take the rest of the day off to cool down if you like, but I still expect your homework tomorrow" she says fixing her glasses. I nod and she walks back towards the classroom, I stare into space astonished. _Well that was different._

I get up and walk out of the school, as I walk into town I pull my hoodie up as the rain starts to come down a bit heavier. My phone goes off and I see it's Harley.

Hey! My teacher just walked to other side of room, and some guy names alec texted me. What's wrong?

I sigh, but smile at the same time if it's possible. Then rain starts pouring but I could care less so I take off my hood and run towards the forest. After about ten minutes of walking I make it to a group of large boulders where the rain just reaches, I sit in the rain and reply back to Harley.

Hey, my teacher just gave me hard time and I cracked. But I'm ok, thanks 4 asking. And alec is a new friend, you'd like him.

I spend the next hour texting Harley and I end up repeating the whole conversation I had with Mrs Campbell, both during and after the fight in History.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the idea about my story, I hope you guys like this chapter. If anyone has any ideas I don't mind hearing them, I've got a plan for my story but keep reviewing please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10~**

**Skye Hawthorns POV  
**"RORY" I shout down the hall, I hear his laughter as he runs towards the kitchen. I sigh, but a small smile is on my face. I pick up my schoolbooks that he made me drop, and walk towards the kitchen. Mum is leaning on the counter making dinner. "Where's dad?" I ask casually as I sit on the stool by the counter.

"Work" mum answers her eyebrows furrow in frustration as she cooks, she's never really been a great cook. But we eat what she makes anyway.

I sigh and look down to the pile of books sitting in front of me, _don't open them, don't open them, don't open them. _But the nerd side of me wins over and I pick up the first book.

**(After dinner)**

"Night" Rory says sleepily as he hugs me, "Goodnight" I reply, watching him walk into his room. I sigh and rub my eyes; I should probably head to bed soon as well. But I make my way downstairs and hear mum on the phone, "I hope so.." she says into the phone, "It doesn't seem possible, but this is too unreal" she continues, _MOVE! GO UPPSTAIRS! _

My mind shouts at me, but something urges me to stay put. My mum gasps and says, "I just hope for their sake it's a sick rumour"

I decide that I should no longer be here, (not that I should have been eavesdropping in the first place) and I quickly dash up to my room and close the door behind me.

Sleep that night is very hard to get, as soon as I come close to drifting off I'm startled awake by thoughts of some kind of threat trying to kill everyone. I sigh in defeat and look at my alarm clock sitting on my bedside table; **2:30AM.**

"Damn" I mutter, so I quickly grab my phone and scroll down my contacts to Teagan. _Should I call her? At 2 in the morning? She'd be annoyed, but she might not. UGH!  
_I slam on the dial button, but lift my hand to my mouth. I guess she'll have to deal with it. I lift my phone to my ear praying she'll be awake, or not too lazy to not grab her phone.

"Hello" she answers sleepily, "Teagz! I need to talk to you" I whisper in a rush, "Whoa…why now?" she adds after yawning, "Because it's important and I won't be able to sleep otherwise" I answer quickly.

"Alright" she says sounding like she's still waking up, "I overheard my mum's conversation tonight" I say, "Wait! What time was she on the phone?" Teagan asks urgently. I raise my eyebrows (not that she would be able to see me do it) "Uhh, I don't know 9-ish" I reply, I hear Teagan draw a sharp breath. "What's wrong?" I ask, trying to be quiet.

"My mum was too, she might have been on the phone with yours"

"Did you hear any of the conversation?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Only the end, I was in the lounge as mum passed into the kitchen on the phone" she says quietly. "It's like what we heard in your district" I say, "Yeah, well I heard something about a danger coming back, hopefully not though" she reply's.

"I only heard bits, but mum's really worried. She hopes it's just a sick joke for our sake" I say, "well I hope whatever it is our parent's are so worried about, it is just a rumour" Teagan exclaims. "Teagan….thanks for talking to me now" I murmur softly, I hear her chuckle. Which I'm sure many girls would be jealous of how beautiful her voice sounds, "Don't worry, I'm here for you. Hopefully I'll see you as well on the excursion" she says excitement in her voice. I smile "yeah, I can't wait"

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall makes me freeze, "Uh someone's coming gotta go!" I whisper quickly, "ok, bye" she replies. I hang up and quickly pull my doona up and lie down clutching my phone to my chest as the door opens. I keep my eyes shut tight and pretend to be sleeping.

When the door closes again I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Close one" I whisper to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Teagan Mellark**

After the fight with Mrs Campbell I've avoided her altogether, even though she hasn't been giving me stern looks at all. I know she'll make sure that I come to the tutoring session later today. What baffles me is that I even remember.

"Hello?" I hear Grace's voice as she waves her hand in front of my face, I blink a couple of times before going red. "Sorry" I mutter, she giggles and we both look up as my Trigonometry Teacher, Mr Jones hands out our tests. _I know right, Trigonometry? Angles? Triangles? It's all a blur to me. _

"It's stupid how we have to do a pre-test at the start of the year" I murmur to Grace and she nods. "It just gives them more reasons to humiliate us" she adds.

Most kids here are worried about the fact that if they get a low on the test, then they will have to study. Well I _already _have to; I know barely anything on Angles. Truth is I suck at Math, I couldn't do my times tables to save my life…

Mr Jones places my test on my table and my eyes widen, "What?" I ask myself. Sitting on my paper in a big red letter, is a B.

I must stare at for a few minutes because Mr Jones stops by my desk and smiles, "Dazzling isn't it?" he asks jokingly, I shake my head smiling. "Bu.." I start but he interrupts me, "You'd be surprised on how much you actually do listen to, Miss Mellark"

He walks off just as the bell rings; I bite my lip looking at my paper and stand up. Grace nudges me in the side and says "Good Job!" I smile, "Ha, thanks" but I raise my eyebrows when I see the "D" on her test. "Maybe he switched our tests" I suggest as we walk out, she chuckles. Usually, our grades would be around the other way when it comes to Math. "Trigonometry is not my thing" she says smiling. We stop at our lockers, which luckily enough happen to be right next to each other.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" she asks, which I just barely hear over the loud laughs of kids walking through the hallways.

"Homework" I sigh, she nods and grabs my elbow, I look at her strangely and she says "Mrs Campbell headed this way" my eyes widen in alarm, I quickly grab my bag and slam my locker shut then mouth a "Thankyou" as I walk towards the entrance.

I'm literally just about to reach the doors to my freedom when Mrs Campbell grabs my arm from behind. I turn around biting my lip and she smiles half-heartedly looking at me "Forgot about the tutoring session did we?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry," I say trying to look innocent. She doesn't seem convinced, "let's go, it's in the library" she says walking back down the corridor. I sigh, _so close!_

I slowly turn around and head to the library, when I get to the door I look around in amazement. I've never actually _been _in here before, students are sitting at single desks, that have been placed around the room separately. Off to the left and around the walls of the room are many shelves of books. I walk further inside and Mrs Campbell nods at a desk by the computers.

I drop my bag on the ground near a table and slump into the seat, I pull out my phone and see it's only 3:37pm and the kids who come here against their own will are expected to stay until at least 5pm. I sigh in defeat and pull out my books for History. Usually I would do this at home since the subject is quite easy with my own personal textbooks at home, and they know everything there is to know about the rebellion.

I look over the questions on my sheet and realise I won't be able to answer these on my own, so I pick up my things and walk over to the corner where a group of computers on desks sit. There are only two other kids sitting at them, both of who are on opposite sides to me quickly typing away.

I log on, and get onto the internet. After searching desperately for a few minutes I come across a news website, the headlines bring my full attention to the screen. It says in large letters "PRESIDENT FEARED DEAD"

I quickly scroll down the page looking for more information, when an article comes up. I click it quickly; _I wonder what's happened to Paylor, she couldn't be dead. And if she is, is someone out to get her?_

It finally loads coming up with a webpage, with the same headline and a small article underneath…

_As the fear rises across the districts, the president has been "missing" for over a week today. No promising signs that this is a misunderstanding as we can not access the president manor, guards are acting quite suspiciously. _

_Many more people are starting to question where she is, since she did not do her yearly celebration speech about the ending of the "Hunger Games" which were discontinued after the rebellion 17 years ago. Rumours are spreading that our President is actually missing but her assistant will not release any information._

_5/4/12 Publisher- Diamond Kennedy written in Capitol. _

I must read the article 5 times before it really sinks in, President Paylor could be missing. Gone. Maybe she's just refusing to answer any silly questions, but if she weren't missing then she would have cleared it all up by now.

I quickly go out of the webpage and sigh leaning back on my chair it was signed 5/4/12, that's a week ago. So she's been gone for two weeks…"How's the assignment coming?" Mrs Campbell asks nearly giving me a heart attack, I look up at her and remove my hand from my heart where I'd placed it when she scared the crap outta me. "Alright.." I say, "May I see?" she asks, _Oh no. _

I look up at her guilt covering my face and for some reason her expression changes from average annoyance to a cold look. "You had better start now; I expect to see it done by 5" she says stalking off to a student with his hand up. I let out a deep breath and got started on my assignment.

**1 hour and 29minutes later (4:57pm)**

I quickly write my name on the top of the essay and smile satisfied as I look at the three-page essay I just wrote in 79minutes!

I look at the time and quickly pack up my things and walk over to Mrs Campbell handing her the assignment, she raises her eyebrows and snatches it out of my hands. As she reads it I notice her expression go from ignorance to curiosity before she reads the next page she stops and looks at me taking off her reading glasses. "Well it's definitely something.." she murmurs, "May I take it for the weekend, I think this should be enough for me to mark on" she says trying to hide the humiliation in her tone. I nod smiling and walk out of the library resisting the urge to start laughing, _Tutoring lesson? Check!_

I walk out of the school, instantly the wind whips my hair around blowing in my face. I start walking towards town glad I didn't wear a skirt like many girls did today. When I pass the bakery I notice Liam busy baking. I smile and keep walking home, when I get home it's strangely silent. "HELLO?" I shout. No answer.

I shrug and drop my bag by the door and walk outside, the winds not as bad anymore. I cross the road and knock on Haymitch's door softly, I'm about to give up when there's no answer but I stop when I hear the sound of a piano. I carefully open his front door listening to the beautiful sound of the piano keys being played; I quietly walk past the lounge into a hall and go to the end door. I place my hand on the knob and turn it slowly; Haymitch is facing the opposite way as he plays the piano. He looks so at peace with himself when he plays, he probably wouldn't have had to drink if he'd of taken up piano when he was younger.

I stand by the door watching him when suddenly he stops halfway through the song "Fur Elise"

"Watcha doing kiddo?" he asks not bothering to turn around, I freeze. How did he hear me come in? "Uh, no ones home" I say, "Come on then" he says sighing. I smile softly and walk over to the piano stool, I sit next to him and he says. "Your parents told me about the excursion to the capitol in a week" I look at him excited. "I can't wait, I'll see Har…uh Skye" I quickly mumble, he chuckles. "Don't worry, I keep up with the times." But he stops and frowns, "Listen JabberJay, I don't think it's a good idea to go" he starts, and I look at him weirdly.

"Why?" I ask confused, "Well, it isn't compulsory. And…I heard you should be spending more time studying, it would distract you. I really don't think you or Liam should go "

I watch him unconvinced and he sighs "Don't say I didn't warn you" he whispers barely audible, only I did hear it. _What is that supposed to mean? Does he think I won't be able to catch up on school work when I get back?_

He shakes his head "Wanna practise that song?" he suggests, I smile and nod. He starts playing and I sing along…

_I've been, _

_Out on the ocean._

_Sailing alone, traveling no where._

_You've been,_

_Running on high ground,_

_With just you around, your heartbeats the only sound._

_But I know, once in while we will find_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine_

_And when it's time,_

_I'll leave the ocean behind._

_So I'll look, out for a light house,_

_See through the fog_

_Search the horizon, _

_You'll be, like in a movie _

_Where everything stops, You can see clearly now_

_But I know, once in while we will find_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine_

_And when it's time,_

_I'll leave the ocean behind._

_Ooh, I'll leave the ocean behind._

_Ooh, _

_Cause I know, once in while we will find_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine_

_And someday, the crash of the waves will be far away, _

_And I will stare in your eyes,_

_Cause when it's time,_

_I'll leave the ocean behind_

**Hey, I'm sorry about some confusion with the characters, but I decided I might as well clear up the fact that Cinna didn't actually die in my story. They were hiding him in the mansion to keep Katniss from realising the truth, now he is married with a daughter (Blair) and they live in the capitol.**

**Hope that makes a bit more sense, if anyone gets confused with something don't hesitate to ask me :D**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER :P 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~**

**Harley Odair**

"Harley Odair!" I freeze standing on the top stair, just metres from my bedroom door. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party last night… "Where have you been?" mum asks, I turn around smoothing my ruffled hair. "Uh, I was just…I uh crashed at Jacob's last night" I mumble, she nods and says "and why didn't you call me?" "It was late and I forgot" I look down, "Who's party?" mum sighs. "Adam's" I admit, "Ok, your grounded for two weeks!" "WHAT" I say, _OH NO I might miss the excursion! And then I wouldn't see Teagan! …Or, Or Skye and Liam. _

"One; You didn't think to tell me there was a party last night, Two; You didn't call last night when you didn't come home"

I sigh and walk up to my room slamming the door shut, I hate to be a horrible son. But I can't miss the excursion, I don't even know why I went to the party last night. I was missing Teagan, and needed something to distract me. The whole thing is a blur; I barely remember a thing, even though I know I didn't drink.

My head is pounding in my ears and I fall face first onto my bed, the sound of the ocean calms me from outside. In our district we live right next to the beach, and my room walls as a blue-green, kinda like my eyes. But my bedspread is a deep blue, it reminds me of Teagan's eyes. I close my eyes and fall into a sleep of oblivion.

When I wake up, I see I have 10 texts all from Jacob. Sheesh, couldn't' call me? I ring him and yawn as I wait for an answer, "Harley!" Jacob says hurriedly, "Yeah, what?" "Huh?" he asks.

I sigh, "why did you text me so many times?" I ask, "Oh, right do you remember anything about last night?" he asks warily.

"Nuh" I reply yawning, "G-Good" he says. "What happened?" I ask frowning, "Meet me by the pier, I should probably tell you in person" he says before hanging up.

I look at my phone confused, what could I possibly have done that's so bad? I look out my window to the pier by the beach, how am I gonna get there when I'm grounded?

I lock my bedroom door and carefully slip out of the window, my vision blurs a little when I see how high up I am, it's ok. I've done this before. But even that doesn't comfort me.

I slide down so I'm hanging off the side of the house by my fingers, I look down and it's only a couple of metres, "Oh God, please let me land on my feet" I whisper before letting go, unfortunately I land on my butt. :(

I wince a little and stand up, I quickly check inside the window and see mum asleep on the couch with her book resting on her stomach. I half smile and quietly run down the street towards the beach, on the pier at the very end I can just see Jacob's blonde hair. I walk over to him and sit down, "What's up?" I ask rubbing my eyes, "Well last night, Mandy saw you at the party" he starts, I scoff "I thought she said she was "Too Good" to be seen at a party thrown by Adam" I say, he nods.

"Well you know how she likes you…" he says, and I nod. Unfortunately, ever since I started High School when I became even more gorgeous and my muscles kicked in, she's had a major thing for me. At first I thought it was cool that the most popular girl in school like me, but then I got to know her. The _real _Mandy. She honestly is a hateful, mean, person who takes pleasure in making other girls feel helpless. That's why all the girls at school love me, not just for my looks but I stand up for them. And if I stand up for them Mandy backs off.

"Well she saw you, and put something in your drink" he says slowly, "What?" I ask alarmed.

"You know we wouldn't let you cheat on the Mellark girl, but Chassity needed me so I had to go find her and…" he adds, "when we came back she was kissing you, and you weren't pulling away" he says.

My eyes widen, _Oh shit! _"That whore!" I say angrily, oh no. Now I've officially cheated on Teagan, what am I gonna do?

"You got her away from me didn't you?" I ask worried, he nods "Yes, but she kinda said that Teagan's gonna find out, so before Mandy tells her I suggest you do" I hold my head in my hands and sigh.

He stands up, "I'm here for you dude, and we're already on the case. Master Prank coming up" I smile and look at him. "Good" he nods and walks back, I let out a deep breath and stare at the ocean. _I need to tell Teagan. But I can't just casually say on the phone "Hey this girl got me drunk and I kissed her hope that's ok" _

_I need to tell her in person, so I'll have to wait until the excursion, I just hope that Mandy doesn't tell her about it before then._

I walk back to the house and climb up the side of the house and slip into my room, I quickly unlock my door and listen in case mum's awake yet. No sound.

I lie on my bed and look at the ceiling trying to come up with a way I can tell Teagan about this without sounding like a stuck up, cheater. Although now, I am. (Sigh)

**Teagan Mellark**

_Why me? Why me? Why me? _This is all I can manage to think about while staring at my blank page where my English report should be. I give up and walk downstairs, mum is sitting on the couch looking through the book that she and dad created. Usually when she looks through it we are meant to leave her alone to her thoughts, apparently she gets a little upset about her sister who was killed in the war. I silently walk down the hall in the hobbies room and stare at the empty easel. _What to paint?_

I look out the window and see a group of little kids on the road, two are sitting on the curb and three are running around playing tag. I bite my lip and grab out a paint tray, quickly mixing colours to perfection before starting to paint.

(A little while later)

I stare at it looking at different angles, I've managed to get the kids perfect but the road is the wrong shade of grey. I sigh and leave it to dry, I walk to the piano and carefully run my fingertips over the keys, the sound of the door opening and closing startles me but I don't turn around, mum takes a seat next to me and says "I was hunting today, and everyone's wondering if you wanna teach the younger kids archery" she asks.

"Archery?" I raise my eyebrows, "Look I know why you don't use the bow anymore, but you really were amazing at it, no media will be there" "When?" I ask, "The lessons won't be until after you get back from the capitol, but I thought it would be good to teach the kids some….skills" she says, I nod and sigh "I'll try" I answer, she kisses my head and whispers "thankyou, also your father and I want you and Liam to be…training"

"Training?" I ask, she nods "Yes, …..since you've agreed to help with the other kids, it might be easier to be fit yourselves" she says warily, I know she's lying. They don't want us to be fit for teaching the kids, it's something else. Something more.

But I nod in defeat, "If it's what you want" I say, she looks surprised and relieved. "Thankyou, I really appreciate it JabberJay" she kisses my forehead and walks out of the room.

_Training? What kind of training is the question, _I quickly go upstairs and check the time 7:30pm. It's a bit late to start. I grab out some running shorts and a tanktop, I lie them out on my desk chair for tomorrow morning.

I wake up early for a difference, the sun is only just coming up over the mountains. I quickly get changed and pull on some sneakers. When I get outside shivers go own my back, it's a lot colder at 6 in the morning these days. I start jogging towards the forest and run to the lake, it's about a 2k run to the lake but I make it without getting too tired which surprises me. I haven't really been keeping up with exercise so I didn't expect to be able to do a long run, I go back and go along the fence sprinting for some parts and jogging the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~**

**Teagan Mellark**

(Thursday morning)

"Teagz?" my dad's voice breaks me from my peaceful sleep, "You better get up" dad says walking back down the hall. "Mmph" is all I can manage, I finally force my eyelids to open and watch the beautiful sun rise above the mountains lighting up my room.

My legs kick off my doona and I watch it fall to the ground in a slump and I sigh, _GET UP! TOMORROW YOU WILL BE ON A TRAIN TO THE CAPITOL, WHERE YOU CAN SEE HARLEY! GET UP! YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING ALL WEEK NOW YOU CAN GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THIS BED!_

I groan and mentally tell myself to shut up while I get out of bed, I pull on some jeans and a peach tank top. Then I pick up my bag and walk downstairs, Liam's sitting on the couch on his phone. I grab some cereal and scoff it down quickly before returning to the lounge, "Let's go" I say as I walk to the door. Liam follows and we start walking into to town.

As I walk inside Alec appears by my side, "Hey" he says as we walk down the hall, I smile and follow him through the crowd of kids. As we walk to homeroom I mention the excursion tomorrow and he tenses a little, "I'm not going" he says with a sigh, "Why?" I ask. "I need to catch up with homework, " he answers.

We sit down as Mrs Campbell walks into the class, she hands around some notes and says "Ok the train leaves at 7 tomorrow morning, it will take us quite a while to get there and you will be sharing a hotel room with one other classmate, as soon as we arrive there will only be enough time to settle in before dinner so I suggest meeting up with friends on Saturday"

The bell rings and everyone leaves chatting about what they're going to wear in case they see any "Hot" guys there. Honestly, they dress slutty enough!

The school day goes by quick enough and I get paired to share a room with Grace, at least that won't be too bad. Sharing a room for two nights with her won't be as bad as when I shared a room with Jacquie on our excursion to district 11 in grade 7. She is a slut, and really annoying, she snored and talks in her sleep.

When the bell goes Grace runs up to me smiling, "I'm glad we'll be together at least" I nod in agreement. "So I need, to uh tell you something" she mumbles as we walk to our lockers. "Yeah?" I ask, trying to remember the code to my locker. "Um, well, Justin and I…. are a couple" she says, I smile. "Aww, I'm so happy for you" I say excitedly.

She smiles relieved and her cheeks flush, we grab out our bags and start walking toward the entrance. "MELLARK! GRACE" we both turn around and Justin is walking up to us with Alec. Grace bites her lip and smiles, Justin walks faster and for a minute I think he's about to run. He smiles at Grace and when he reaches us he kisses her passionately, I look away giggling and Alec chuckles. Grace returns the kiss and I look at Alec awkwardly, he looks at the entrance then to me and I nod. We both walk out laughing, "Cya Monday, have a good trip" Alec says, "Cya!" I smile and walk over to Liam who's standing with a group of boys. They're all in a circle, and I mentally sigh. I walk into the circle up to Liam ignoring all the stares the boys give me, "We have to go" Liam nods, we both walk home in silence, but I suspect it's because we have too much on our minds. I know that was the reason for me.

It's not that I don't want to go on the excursion, but my homework is pilling up more everyday and I really am considering Haymitch's argument when he tried to keep me home this weekend.

When we get home I quickly run upstairs and stare at the suitcase sitting on my bed, _What do I wear? Is it going to be hot in the capitol? What if I see Harley, should I dress nice? But what if I don't see him until Saturday then it'd be a waste?_

I groan and walk over to my wardrobe, mum walks past my room and I quickly dash to my door. I poke my head out and call "Mum?" she turns around and smiles, "Yes?" "Is it going to be hot there?" I ask, "Most likely, bring something warm in case though" she says. "Ok Thanks!" I say closing my door behind me.

I pack…

Summer dress and going out dress.

Light blue denim shorts

True love exist tank tops

Orange shawl/jacket

Denim jacket

Hoodie

Red vans

Ballet flats

Two pair of jeans and trackies

My pyjama's

I grab my makeup, and stuff it into the suitcase but sigh when I look at it. _Maybe I'm bringing too much, we're staying for two nights, plus the day coming back though. _Oh well, might as well be prepared, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Dad's making some pastries, I sit on the counter and smile "Mmm" I tease, "Smells good" dad chuckles, "why thankyou, have you seen your brother?" he asks.

"Nuh, he came home with me though, he might have went hunting" I suggest, dad nods "so, have you picked up a bow yet?" he asks casually, I sigh "no, I think it'll have to wait until l get back" I say, "Ok" dad replies.

I know they want me to start archery again, but I don't see why. I can barely even remember how to properly hold a bow. And I'm sure now that I'd suck, aiming wouldn't be the problem, letting the arrow fly would be.

"Teagan, promise me something" dad says looking up at me,_ uh-oh he called me "Teagan" it means one of two things, one) One of my schemes failed and I'm busted or two) he's really serious about something. _

"What am I promising?" I ask, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite. "Be safe, don't talk to strangers there, and watch out for your brother, and if you don't see Paylor, don't talk to her replacement or go near them" he says. Usual stuff, except the last part, which is strange. Maybe my parents don't know, that I know Paylor's missing. Which means I'm gonna have to be very careful there. "Promise" I say lightening the mood. He smiles and goes back to making dinner.

"Can I go to the library?" I blurt out, _the library? Really Teagan?_

"Uh, ok. Be back before 8 though" dad says, I smile and kiss his cheek before running outside. "Why the library?" I quietly ask myself; maybe I can find something on Paylor though.

I walk to the centre of town passing the bakery, the library is only a few streets away from the school, and it's opposite the fountain where the celebrations were held. I walk up the white stairs and slowly push open the double doors, surprisingly a few people were in here. The majority of them being my age. _Probably studying. _I remind myself.

The man behind the front desk is loosing himself in a book, he looks up and his eyes widen a little. "Miss M-Mellark" he says bowing his head, I raise my eyebrows and walk over to him. "Please there's no need to do that" I smile gently and look around, "Is there any books on government?" I ask, he looks at me curiously "school project" I lie easily. He smiles and says "back left corner" "Thankyou" I smile, as I turn to walk away he looks down disappointed, I take a deep breath feeling sorry for him and quickly say smiling "I'll tell my parents you said hi…uh?" "Joseph" he says surprised, "Oh well I'm sure they'll be happy to know you helped me out, thankyou, I'll make sure they drop by sometime if you'd like?"

His grey eyes light up and he smiles, his old frame nearly looks too fragile for him to be able to stand properly but he manages. "Thankyou child, you really are a Mellark" he says smiling. I smile, and walk past all the tables, some with people occupying them by reading or on the occasional computer. I find a shelf with "Government" underneath in gold letters. I walk along the shelf and come across "Ancestor beliefs" I look to the books and pick up one called "Democracy"

I walk to a table in the corner where no one can hear or see me; I open the first page and start reading…

_Democracy. Written by James Pfeifer. _

_Democracy is a system, which consists of a leading government. Each person has his or her own rights and privileges and this "Government" decides every major issue. However if citizens are not happy with decisions made, a ballot may be held. Where each citizen over the standard age may vote to make final decision in cases like eg. Who the government consists of, different political decisions that may effect lives or states. _

_Democracy means everyone is equal no matter what their region and religion, for more information go to page 52 on the first referendum and how it all began…_

Wow. The first thought that hits me is, what if we had something like this? Where everyone had a vote to decide on issues, not just the president? Maybe we could make a better Panem if we used Democracy. It seems fair enough. If only I could get Paylor to see it, unfortunately Paylor is missing who else could help me though?

My phone starts vibrating and I see I have a text, it's from Liam

**U better get home. Mum is in hysterics :/**

I look at the time, it's only 7:25 technically I still have another half hour. I sigh and walk over to the man behind the desk, "May I borrow this?" I ask, he smiles and scans the book. "It's due back in three weeks" he says smiling, I nod and wave as I walk out. On my way home I text Liam back…

**Why? Is it bad?**

I don't get a reply so I shove my phone in my pocket just as I round the corner into the victors village, but I freeze. How am I gonna get the book past mum and dad, I doubt they'd want me reading something like this. Because then it would lead to me knowing about Paylor. And if they know I know. Well I'd be stuffed.

I hug the book to my chest as I walk in and see mum on the couch tears silently rolling down her cheeks, dad's sitting with her whispering in her ear, which seems to calm her. I quickly walk upstairs and hide my book under my pillow and go back down, dad seems to be handling mum so I go into the kitchen and grab out the pastries. Luckily they're just about done. Liam comes over to me and whispers as we get the plates ready "She had a nightmare" my face drains of colour, "She hasn't had one in ages, when she finally started forgetting about the Games" I whisper. He nods, "It must be bad"

Indeed it must be Liam.

It _must _be bad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13~**

**Teagan Mellark**

Last night consisted of a quick dinner, watching mum pretend to be ok, Dad comforting her, slack attempts at conversation before neither Liam nor I could take it and we went to bed. I spent about an hour going through the book and found out how much "Democracy" would benefit us. It would be so much better here for everyone that doesn't have much money.

Now, I stand in front of my suitcase debating on what to wear, chances are we wont arrive 'till later tonight and I doubt I'll see Harley, or Skye, or Harley wait… I already mentioned him…oops.

I sigh and just pull out a pair of jeans, a white tank top and my orange shawl. I grab my ballets and run downstairs dragging my suitcase. "I'M UP" I shout, dad walks out of the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "I can see that" he mumbles, I blush and mum walks out behind him. She smiles at me and I quickly scoff down a piece of toast and wait for Liam to come down. When we're ready Haymitch comes over and gives us a hug, when he hugs me he whispers "Don't bring the book" he pulls away like nothing happened and walks over to Liam. _Don't bring the book? What book? Does he know about the government thing? It'_s already packed in my bag; I can't exactly pull it out now. I sigh and we all walk to the car waiting for us, Dad gets in the passenger seat and mum gets in the back with us. As we start driving I watch Haymitch wave but he seems to be looking strangely at me.

"Oh and mum, dad, can you stop by the library sometime soon, the man there was so nice, his names Joseph, pretty old and he helped me so I told him you would stop by" I say, mum and dad look at me "he seemed to be a fan of yours" I add, Liam chuckles and mum and dad smile. "Sure" dad says, mum looks at him and he shrugs. I smile satisfactorily and look out the window as we drive to the train station.

Wen we arrive kids my age and Liam's age are standing by the train with their parents and siblings, I pull my suitcase with me and hand it to one of the luggage handlers, they smile and walk into the train with my suitcase. Everyone's suitcases get loaded and I turn to my parents. "Bye dad" I say as he pulls me into a tight hug, he kisses my head "Cya on Monday" he says smiling, Liam walks over to dad and I go to mum, before I can say anything she pulls me into a hug like she's trying to remember me after I leave. My bones may be getting squished but I love my mother so I hug her back and she whispers "please be careful, I can't wait to see you when you get home" I nod. "I will, I promise" I say, her mood lightens a little and she says "Have fun with Harley, …but not _too_ much fun" I groan "mum" I whine, she giggles and then the train whistles. Everyone boards and I walk onto a cart with the number 5 on the door. Liam follows behind and we manage to fit in the squish of people waving frantically at their parents as the train starts moving. I just catch sight of our parents and their smiling at us. Dad has his arm protectively around mum and she waves, "huh, I know mum and dad will be enjoying some alone time" Liam comments laughing. I nudge him disgust over my face, "gross" I say.

Now that the train station is out of sight everyone's started going to find seats or their friends, Liam and I walk further into the cart, "LIAM! LIAM OVER HERE" I look up and Liam's friend is waving him over. Liam looks at me and I smile and nod, "cya" I manage to chock out. He gives me an apologetic look and walks off to the boys. I sigh and look around, I barely know anyone in here. Most of them are in Liam's year, and they all know me. (Sigh)

I walk over to the cart door, and slowly inch it open. My eyes widen when I come to another cart full with kids. I walk down the isle, "Teagz!" I look up instantly searching for Grace. I finally spot her sitting in the last cart with Justin, Ivy and Brayden I smile and walk over to them taking the seat next to Brayden.

"Teagz?" I groan a little and hear chuckles, my eyes slowly open and I remember I'm on the train. Grace smiles at me and says, "We're coming into the capitol" "what time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes "Like 6:15, dinner will be soon"

I sit up and smile a little when I see Ivy asleep with her head on Brayden's shoulder, he looks at me and blushes and I nudge him in the ribs giggling. When we pass a sign that reads "WELCOME TO THE CAPITOL" I smile a little and everyone watches in awe as we ride through the city. We pass buildings of all colours; at the start I feel my head pounding at the sight of them. Paylor got most of the colours faded so I guess it's better than before she was president, when the train stops everyone looks around until we hear the speaker come on. It's Mrs Campbell's voice,

"Attention students, we have now arrived at the capitol plaza where we will be staying with each district, when you get off the bus please find your roommate and you will be given the key to your room, at 7 each of you will be to attend dinner in the dining room"

Everyone stands up and starts piling out of the train, I wait patiently but can't help my mind as it wonders off, _Harley, Harley, Harley. _"Teagz?" I look up and see everyone else has left the cart, my cheeks flush and I walk off the train. When I look at the plaza my jaw drops, it's massive and …well massive!

It looks as if it's 12 stories high and there are 4 large steps made out of marble leading to the plaza, two double doors stand behind two white pillars. I follow the others inside, it's even better. The lobby is so big, at the end of it is a marge reception desk made out of white marble with two people standing behind it on phones and computers. To my left is a line of 4 elevators and a door labelled "stairs" next to them. On my right leads to a large restaurant with stylish couches around. Directly in the middle of the room is a large fountain with gorgeous sparkling water trickling out of it.

Groups of kids are standing around; all of them I presume are from my district. Grace grabs my arm and we walk across the stone floor, which reflects everything. We go to the desk and a boy who looks to be only a few years older than us smiles, "How can I help you?" he asks kindly, Grace smile "We're here for district 12, they said we could get our key"

He nods, "Name?" he asks, "Grace Tomlinson" "Teagan Mellark" I know I shouldn't have even bothered with mine by the way he smiles as he checks the reservation book. "Ok, you are on floor 12, room 28" he hands us a key each. "Thanks" I say smiling. He smiles back and Grace and I get out of the way of kids lining up behind us trying to get to their rooms, we go to the elevator and up to floor 12.

When it stops the doors open to a hallway with crimson coloured walls and a matching carpet. The doors are the same colour except their lined with a cream colour and gold numbers in the middle of the door. We go to the end of the hall where it comes to an intersection with hallways of doors everywhere

We turn right into the next hallway and stop at door 28, Grace smiles excitedly and opens the door, my eyes widen when I see our room. You walk into a mini foyer with two couches and a TV, on one side is a computer desk with a white laptop. On the left wall is a door in a dark wood colour; on the opposite wall are two doors of the same colour. But the real thing that took my breath away was the wall of glass with the massive TV in front of it.

I walk over to the glass wall and look out at the city, it was amazing. Lights lit up the city making little bright dots everywhere. I smiled and looked up at the night sky, the stars were out and shining, "So we've got 25 minutes, what are you wearing to dinner?" Grace asks, "Do we have to dress up?" I ask turning around, "Well I overheard some of the other girls, apparently all the districts are going to be there and everyone dressing nice, so I guess"

"Which room do you want?" I ask, she walks to a door and opens it, "I'll have this one" I walk to the opposite side where there's only one door and open it. Even the bedrooms are quite big; a large king-size bed sits in the middle and a wardrobe opposite it. Two bedside tables are next to the bed, one with a clock on it, the other with a lamp. Next to the bed is my suitcase, I grab it open and bite my lip as I search through my clothes. I smile when I pull out my deep blue strapless dress, I grab it and slip it on. It goes a bit before my knees with a thin piece of fabric over the dress. I make sure it's fits then walk over to the mirror and pull my hair out of its messy bun and straighten it. I grab my black ballets and walk out of my room, Grace is sitting on the couch pulling on some cute sandals. She's in a light orange dress that has a thin brown belt making it ruffle.

I smile at her and hew jaw drops when she sees me, "Is it too much?" I ask suddenly feeling self-conscious. "No, No it looks amazing" she assures me, I smile and we walk out of the room. Others are leaving, and we were right to dress like this, some girls are in really pretty dresses that compliment them well, others are dressed like sluts with their tight dresses barely covering anything.

We make our way to the elevator and ride down; when we get downstairs a lot more people are in the lobby. Some have very tanned skin, I'm guessing they're from district 4. I look around for Harley or Skye but don't see any of them. Districts are getting called in one by one until they call 12 and we walk into a massive dining room with many tables of 6. I walk inside with Grace next to me, all of sudden a lot of people are watching me. But I shake it off; I'm use to it. Although it never stops getting annoying.

I look around at each table ignoring the people looking at me, wondering if they should ask about my parents. "TEAGAN?" I turn my head around instantly it was Harley's voice. Grace grabs my arm and says "I'm sitting with Justin, go to your boyfriend," she giggles nudging me. I chuckle and look around, _where is he? _

"Teagan?" I hear his voice again, this time with excitement, I turn around and Harley was standing in the isle only three metres from me. Looking _hot!  
_I swear my heart beats 120 times faster; I look him up and down. He's wearing black jeans with a grey button up shirt (and he left the top two undone, so you can notice his muscles ;). His green eyes beaming at me, I smile and run over to him, his arms are open and I run into them. Not a second later we embrace tightly, and I've never felt so good. His smell intoxicates me and I smile, when we pull back he says, "I can't believe it! It feels like it's…" I cut him off with a kiss; he's taken aback a little but pulls me in closer. When we pull apart I hear a lot of sighs, some boys and girls. But mostly girls, I understand why though I have Harley. _He's mine._

"I found Skye come on" He grabs my hand and leads me through all the tables, we come to a table near the back and Skye looks up, she's wearing a light green dress. Her face lights up when she sees me and she runs over to me embracing me, making me let go of Harley. I giggle and hug her back, "It's been so long!" she says, I cant help but giggle. Honestly what? It's been 2 weeks, but it does feel like forever.

"Attention?" I turn my head and a man is standing at the podium, he has blonde almost white hair. He's a bit round around the belly and has a white beard with a white carnation in his suit pocket. "Please take your seats" he says warmly. I sit next to Harley and Liam slips across from us next to Skye. She blushes as he kisses her cheek and we smile, Harley's hand wraps around mine as we listen to the man at the podium.

"Thankyou all, tomorrow you will be placed in a group and for half of the day you are getting a tour of the artefacts from the rebellion, after lunch will be free time to do what you please. You may go into others rooms but must leave before 10pm, in an order we will call you up for your dinner thankyou for your patience, we hope you enjoy your stay" he says, after he walks off everyone starts talking again. I watch the man walk towards the exit when his eyes meet mine, he must realise who I am because an evil like smile appears on his face. I smile back politely and look away; when I look back he's gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"So what have you been doing in four?" I ask casually as everyone leaves dinner, Harley looks hesitant but he recovers and smiles confidently "Pranks, school, missing you" I blush and he grabs my hand as we walk out of the dining room.

Everyone is in the lobby foyer waiting to get to an elevator and the smart ones are just taking the stairs, although it will take them a while…

After waiting and talking with Harley nearly everyone's gone and we manage to get on one alone, "S-" I was about to ask Harley if he knew which groups we were going to be in, BUT I was interrupted by his lips. They crashed down on mine determined, my body starts to tingle and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands are on my waist and we continue until we're both outta breath, we smile at each other. "What were you saying?" he smirks at me. I blush, "Uh, never mind" the elevator suddenly stops and opens at floor 4. He lets go of me and kisses my forehead before walking into the hallway smirking at the girls staring with their jaws open and the boys looking at him full of jealousy.

I smile and as the door closes I watch my boyfriend walk down the hall smiling, once the doors closed I chuckle and lean on the wall all giddy. I can't believe I'm finally here, it's even better than I thought.

When the elevator stops I walk out, barely any one is in here though. Most of them are walking around trying to remember where their rooms are, I go to number 28 and quickly unlocking it trying to obtain my happiness. I smile al giddy as I walk into my room and strip into a pair of pink pj pants and a white tank top.

I shake my hair letting it get a bit messy and walk out of my room across the foyer into the bathroom, I get rid of all my makeup. Not long after Grace walks in a big smile on her face, I raise my eyebrows. "Well, Well, Well you took your time" she blushes deep crimson and giggles. "Well we went to his room and talked for a while…and made out" he cheeks flushing at the last bit. I giggle and turn on the TV sinking into the big couch as I fall onto it. I must spend an hour just staring at the TV as it plays some random show because Grace yawns and stands up "Imma go to bed, night babe" she says walking into her room.

I sigh and turn off the TV, _might aswell get some sleep. Then you can see Harley sooner_. I blush slightly and close my bedroom door behind me, I quickly pull out the democracy book and stare at it. It was written by James Pfeifer but it was published by someone named Plutarch Heavensbee._ Plutarch Heavensbee? I heard of him. _He must be old now because he was involved in the games, and the rebellion. How could he of published this book? I frown and quickly stuff the book under all of my clothes in the bag and turn off the light, I lie in bed and look out of the window. In each bedroom is another wall of glass overlooking the city. I just stare at the beautiful night sky when I hear a door open. I freeze, is someone in here? Oh no, I cant die! Not now!

My bedroom door knobs starts slowly turning and I my eyes widen as I watch the door open. But I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in when I see _his _green eyes. "Harley?" I whisper. I can feel him smiling, he closes the door behind himself and walks over to the bed, "Hey" he says, the light reflecting off the moon (or most likely the city lights) gives me enough light to just see him smirk. I sit upright with the doona only over my legs, "What? H-how did you get out?" I ask smiling, "Technically I left at 9:59, that's not 10 o'clock so it was easy, and I'm just so smart" he says, I chuckle "What?" he asks smiling, "My name may mean sexy but I am smart too" he says trying to sound offended while really laughing, "Oh? I thought it meant waves that's what you told me on the phone" I reply giggling,

He sighs, but then laughs. His hand caresses my cheek and his thumb runs down to my chin as he lifts it up slowly. Our lips meet soft and slow, but we're both exhausted and we fall sideways onto the bed and crack up laughing. He looks at the time and sighs, "I better go" _really? (sigh)_

"Or I could keep you company" he whispers on my earlobe sending shivers down my spine, did he really just read my mind or something? I smile and lean in closer so my lips are against his ear "I think we both rather the last one" I can feel as he gets shivers down his spine the way I did.

He smiles and gets under the covers, I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head and whispers "Goodnight Teagan"

"Teagz?" I yawn and slowly open my eyes expecting to see Harley next to me, _wait? Does Grace know he slept here?_

I sit upright and look around, he's not here? "Uh are you ok?" Grace jokes pulling my doona off of me. "Come on! Breakfast is soon!" she says laughing as she closes my bedroom door behind herself. I get out of bed and rush to the suitcase, _what to wear?_

I ask myself, I pull out my pair of light blue denim and shorts and my "Love exists" tanktop. I quickly grab a towel and run out of my room across the small foyer and into the bathroom.

_I wonder what we'll be "learning" about today, hopefully it's stuff I don't already know. It's be nice to learn something interesting about my parents._

"OW" I yell when I realise I'd accidentally knocked the hot tap and it twisted more, I quickly turn it down and look at the range of buttons next to it. I carefully push Lavender and some weird stuff comes from the shower and it smells just like…lavenders!

I finish my shower and press "Hair untangle" suddenly a whoosh of air rushes towards me, I close my eyes and cringe. But when it stops and I run my hand through my hair it's dry and tangle free! I smile and giggle whilst pulling on my clothes, I walk out and quickly pull on my vans. "What's the time?" I ask Grace.

"Uh, we've got literally 5 minutes to get down there!" she says standing up and pulling me out of the room.

We run down the hall and quickly get in the elevator, when it stops at the lobby we walks through the crowd of people and make our way into the dining room where people are lining up. I grab a plate and stand in line behind Justin, "So do you know how we're going to be put into groups?" Grace asks from behind me, "No idea" I reply shrugging.

My eyes widen when I see all the food, I grab eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast and juice. I look around and see some of the girls from my district only have one piece of toast on their plates. Although it's obvious their anxious for more but their "Dietary" limits prevent them too. Then there's me. I make sure I take advantage of all the food I'm being offered….hehehe.

I walk over to the table where Grace is sitting with Ivy, Justin and Brayden. I take a seat and look around for Harley, "So is your boyfriend sitting with us?" Ivy asks giggling, "Not sure" I reply, I look at the empty seat next to me and sigh. As soon as I take my first bite someone places their tray on the table next to me, I look up and smile when I see Harley smiling at me. He takes the seat and Ivy stares her jaw dropped, Grace smiles kindly and starts eating. "Guys this is Harley"

"Hey" he says happily, I look around at all of the girls staring at him longingly and mentally sigh.

We're all put into our groups for going on the tour, they put me in a group with Justin and a few kids from 1, 4, 6 and I didn't get Harley, or Skye or Liam or Grace. "Mellark! Hurry up!" Justin shouts from the front of the lobby. I tun around and Harley quickly pulls me in for a kiss, I smile and say "Cya later" "Bye" he looks like something is distracting him but I brush it off and run to Justin.

Our tour guide meets us out front of the hotel, he's wearing sunglasses and I can't really see his face. "Ok everyone I'm Jonah, your tour guide, lets get on the bus shall we?" we follow him onto the town bus and I sit down next to Justin watching the view as we drive around the capitol. We stop at a museum, everyone walks off following Jonah inside.

When we first get inside there's a massive mockingjay pin symbol in statue right in front of the reception desk, Jonah speaks to the guy sitting there and then walks straight in. I follow behind with the others trailing after me, Jonah looks at me. Although I can't really see his eyes and he says "You're a Mellark?" I nod. "How's Peeta and Katniss these days?" he says with a smirk.

"Alright, do you know them?" I ask as we walk towards a door, "I did" is all he answers before turning to us. "Ok everyone feel free to look around, you are about to enter the rebellion chamber, this has artefacts and information about the rebellion lead by Katniss Everdeen" he opens the door and I walk inside. My jaw drops instantly, there are stands everywhere with pieces of information, and big pictures hang on the wall. A small game machine where you have to try and see if you'd be able to "lead" the rebellion. Everyone walks off laughing and talking; I look around curiously but stop when I see a massive picture on the wall. It had mum, dad, Johanna, Gale, a man who looked a lot like Harley, a woman with Grey hair and Annie.

I walk up to my mothers face, she looks so determined, dangerous, and beautiful. I sigh, _how can I ever compete with that? How can I be expected to go anywhere in life because of my talents? Not because my mother is the "mockingjay" so it would be a big rating rise if I worked with them. _

"You're very much like her" someone says from behind me, I turn around and see Jonah standing there. "She's way more brave than me, she way more everything" I say softly, he shakes his head and walks over to me. "She was a 17 year old girl with no option, you are a 17 year old girl with one, you can choose to give up on life because you'll always be compared with your mother, or you can accept it and show how you don't need to lead a rebellion to do great things" he says simply.

I frown and look back at my mother, except this time when I look at her I see a vulnerable, scared girl who will do anything to help others. I half smile and turn around, "So how do you know my parents?" I ask, he smirks and replies "I was in the rebellion too"

**OOH! Who do you think it is? I hope this chapter is ok. Thanks for the reviews, I love it when I see another review! You guys are amazing I'll try and update soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~

**Teagan Mellark**

I was about to ask him what he did in the rebellion when I heard something thud on the ground. We both turned around and a boy with glasses and freckles was on the floor whilst a girl in a mini pick skirt and tube top, a boy with rippling muscles, and a few others behind them were laughing.

The boy on the ground looks around humiliated, I sigh and walk over to him and offer my hand. Everyone stares at me with their eyebrows raised and I ignore them. He half smiles and takes it, everyone watches as we walk off to a stand. "Thanks" he mutters when everyone goes back about their business. "I'm Teagan" I say smiling, he nods and says "I'm Caleb"

"So why'd they do that?" I ask, he sighs. "I'm from four, and because I'm not as beautiful as them they bully me" I frown, and nudge him "Well it's not about what's on the outside, it's on the inside"

"So you're going out with Harley?" he asks smiling, I nod and giggle "yeah" Jonah looks up from where he is and asks "Harley Odair?" I nod. Some strange kind of emotion covers his face, but he looks away quickly and whispers something.

"Excuse me?" Caleb and I turn around and the blonde girl wearing the mini skirt, is standing behind me trying not to wobble in her platform high heels. "Yes?" I answer sweetly, Caleb looks down when she glares at him, "I'm Mandy, this is Trent" she points to the muscly guy behind her, "Hi I'm T-" she cuts me off, "We know who you are" she says smirking. "We were wondering if you wanna hang with us?" Trent says, "yeah and ditch this loser" Mandy adds looking at Caleb. I notice his face droop and sad look cover his face. "Thanks, but I'm hanging with Caleb" I say politely.

Humiliation covers her face but I stay silent, she looks back and says "Well if you change your mind, don't come crying to me" she says stalking off "Thanks I wont!" I shout in her direction, she glares at me and I hear a few of the other kids giggle. I smile and turn around. Caleb looks stunned, "What?" I ask smiling.

"No one stands up to Mandy, well no one has, oh! Except for Harley" he says, I smile and become filled with pride. _My boyfriend stands up to the b*tch!_

As we walk across the room I hear Mandy whisper to another girl "I'm so glad I kissed him, it was worth it. I wonder when she'll realise"

_Who? Who did she kiss?_ I look around; it's none of my business. As we go to a stand, which has videos from the rebellion, "did you hear that?" I ask Caleb causally. "Yeah, she wont stop bragging about it to some of her friends"

"Must be some kind of idiot to kiss her" I reply, he nods but furrows his eyebrows in concentration and freezes. "Are you ok?" I ask, he bites his lip and whispers something not even audible. "Pardon?" I ask, he looks at me guilt over his face, "uh I know who she kissed" "Oh, ok then" I say smiling.

He looks down and whispers "Harley" I look at him confused, "Harley what?"

"Apparently she kissed Harley" my eyes widen and I clench my fists, _WHAT!_

My eyes start to water but he grabs my arm and says "It might not be true! Ask Harley later" I nod and calm down a little at the hope Mandy is just a jealous girl making up lies.

"Ok guys! We're gonna head back for lunch, everyone follow me" Jonah shouts to us, we all follow behind and I wonder, how I'm suppose to ask if my boyfriend cheated on me?

When we arrive I rush out the door glad to not be cramped up in the bus with only my thoughts to entertain me, and trust me. They didn't.

I walk into the dining room and see Skye sitting with Liam, I smile and sit opposite them "Hey!" I say smiling, someone's hands gently place on my shoulders and they kiss my head. I look up and see Harley's green eyes, he smiles and I cant help but smile back. When he takes a seat my heart races as usual but my nerves kick in, and my palms get sweaty. _Who am I kidding? I can't ask him right now! I should wait until we're alone. _"Hey Teagz! We have to go shopping" Skye says excitedly, and then Liam adds "And we can meet at the movies after" I nod, _I guess we wont be alone for a while._

I eat my lunch and then Skye grabs my hand and pulls me away form the guys "BYE" she shouts to them they smile and wave. I smile and we walk out of the hotel, _ok Teagz put the Harley thing out of your mind! Time to shop!_

(3 hours later)

"I don't know" I say looking at the white summer dress I'm posing in, Skylar walks out of her cubicle across from me in a white skirt and dark blue tank top, except they are connected?

"Wow" I say to her smiling, she half smiles and looks in the mirror I'm standing in front of. "Are you kidding, you look awesome Teagz!" she says happily, "Well I don't know if I should spend this much money on a dress" I sigh, she chuckles and hits my arm gently, "Teagz, women spend as much money as they want when it comes to shopping" I half smile and nod "I'll get it!" I say.

She smiles but I add "If you get that outfit" she looks in the mirror and nods, "Deal"

I quickly go back into my cubicle and change back into my normal clothes, I manage to pickup my other three bags and walk over to the counter. Now, I am so glad I earned all that money from cleaning up Haymitch's house repeatedly.

When we're finished we walk out of the store and through the mall again, and then her phone starts to ring. She answers it walking off to get some privacy. I sit on a bench and look around, but something catches my eye, two men. Both are in black suits and one of them looks coincidently like the man who spoke at the podium at dinner last night. He looks around nervously as the one opposite (which I might add is a lot taller and more muscular) reaches in his coat. I watch as he exchanges a yellow package and the man gives the other one a _very _thick envelope.

The man in the coat nods and walks off and the other one turns to face me, I look down quickly and when I look up he gone. _How does he keep getting away from me?_

"Teagz?" I look up and Skye is calling me, I walk over to her and she says, "Instead of a movie we're going to dinner with the guys" I nod, we walk towards the entrance and I ignore everyone staring at the "Victors Children".

We walk down the street, which is very crowded for 4pm. Cars are zooming by everywhere, we get a taxi back to the hotel and race upstairs. "Meet me at the lobby at 6" she says before getting off at level 2.

I quickly get off the elevator and walk to my room, _maybe it is just a misunderstanding. And if it was true Harley would have told me by now, he must not even know she's making up rumours about it. _

I shake it off and pull on a peach coloured dress that ends before my knees. I grab some matching sandals and walk into the bathroom to decide on what to do with my hair. I curl it quickly and grab my purse before checking the time, 5:52 I quickly run down the hall and nearly fall ver when I bump into Jonah. He steady's me smiling and I actually see his eyes, funny they are just like Harley's.

"Woah, careful there" he says winking, I giggle and smile "Thanks" I get onto the elevator fiddling with my finger as I think about tonight. When I get downstairs, Skye is already there with Liam and Harley. He smiles at me and I cant help smiling back, we leave and get into a cab to take us to the restaurant. As we drive we all talk about the groups we were in and the different people we met, when the cab stops I look outside and my jaw drops (yet again).

We walk in the massive restaurant and Liam gets us the table, I sit next to Harley and Skye and Liam sit opposite us. To be honest, it's the most fun I've had in ages. The "Harley" thing never crossed my mind.

Liam stretches and pat his stomach "I'm full" we all nod in agreement and then Skye looks across the restaurant to the dancing floor and smiles excitedly grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him in that direction. Harley and I laugh then he says holding out his hand, "Wanna dance?" I nod and take his hand following him to the dance floor. Couples are slow dancing, _maybe this is my chance to ask him!_

As we dance I finally get up the courage to ask "Do you know Mandy?"

"Mandy? From my district?" I nod and he says sighing "Yeah, why?"

_Ok you can do this. _"Well she was in my group and said something…" I notice him tense up a little and even though I can't see his face I know he's nervous.

"What did she say?" he asks, I barely whisper "That you kissed her"

We pull away and he looks at me, "Look, I was d-" "Wait, so you did!" I interrupt tears forming in the corner of my eyes, _he did. He cheated on me._

I look down and he says "Please listen to me-"

"I can't believe you" is all I say before turning around and running out of the restaurant ignoring the stares everyone else gives me.

By the time I make it out of the restaurant tears are streaming down my face, I quickly go down the many steps and look down the street, _Harley will be looking for you soon. GO!_

I run down the street past all the shops and people walking by, and stop at an intersection, I quickly get in a cab just as I see Harley rush out of the restaurant.

I sit back on the seat and tears silently fall from my eyes, _how could this trip seem to be so perfect then turn into the exact opposite?_

_Now I know one thing, that pride i felt for him before lunch today is completely gone._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Teagan Mellark**

When the cab stops out front of the hotel I quickly pay the driver and rush inside, luckily there were barely any people in the lobby to see me walk in with my makeup running and tears streaming down my face. I walk over to the elevator but literally spend 5 minutes just waiting for it to open.

"Ugh" I groan and walk towards the stairs, I quickly run up all of them but am out of energy by the sixth floor, I fall onto the steps and cry.

It takes me a while but I manage to calm myself down enough to stand up and walk up the rest of the way, I let out a relieved sigh when I see the 12 on the door in front of me. I push it open looking down so no one notices me crying. I make it to my door and force it open and lock it behind myself, I run into my room and fall onto the bed and let the tears fall.

An hour later someone knocks on my door, thinking it's Grace I answer "come in" but instead Skye walks in her eyes full of sorrow. I lie back down as she closes the door behind herself, "hey, you need to hear him out" she starts, "why? So he can tell me more lies?" I snap at her,

"Actually, so you wont blame yourself!" she snaps back sounding just like her mother, I roll my eyes "I don't want to see him" I say simply, "look he was wondering if, like when you calm down, he should come up here and talk or something tonight"

she asks looking confused, I almost laugh but stop myself "Not tonight" I whisper.

**Harley Odair**

"Sorry" Skye whispers, I look down trying to stop myself from crying. Why did I choose to wait until after our date to tell her? Why not straight up? That would of made her less mad. Gosh why did you have to mess this up Harley!

My sadness turns to anger and I storm out of the lobby towards the district 4 level, when I get there I walk to Mandy's door and pound on it. She opens it smirking at me "Hey babe" she says, "Don't "babe" me! You go up to Teagan and tell her the whole story now!" I yell, everyone is staring at us, "Why? It's not like she deserves a guy like you anyway, I just wanted you to see that"

_Oh no she didn't, did she just insult Teagan to my face? _"NOW" I shout, I notice fear in her eyes but she covers it up with her hatefulness, by now everyone else has gone into their rooms hiding (But probably have their ears to the door listening)

She flips her hair and says "Only if you do something for me" "Why should I do something for you? This is your fault!" I shout.

She smirks, "You, finish the assignment we were given tonight and I'll talk to her tomorrow"

It seems like a long shot, to do her homework but if it'll help with Teagan I'll do it. But I better start now or I wont finish before tomorrow, I sigh and nod. Mandy smiles and hands me hers and I walk into my room and start on the first question.

An hour later most of the questions are finished but it's 11:30pm and there's no way I could get out of the room now. Sighing I get into bed praying that Teagan will forgive me when she is told the truth.

**Teagan Mellark**

When I wake up I see it's 7 and I think about how I fell asleep crying last night. I sigh and sit in bed fiddling with my fingers, someone knocks on my door and I sigh. It opens anyway and Grace walks in, in a pair of blue trackies with some grey volleys and a hoodie. "Babe, we're leaving at 4pm and breakfast is starting soon" I lie back down and she walks over to me "You and I both know it's not the whole story, this Mandy chick is obviously leaving out one important part"

I nod and she says "Ok, get changed, I'll meet you at breakfast" she says walking out.

I go over to my suitcase and pull it some comfy clothes. I quickly change into a pair of light pink trackies and grey ugg-boots, a white tanktop and a large dark pink cardigan. I pull my hair into a big bun on top of my head and try to find my democracy book so can read a little. Only when I look in my suitcase it's not there, I start to panic. _Would anyone of searched through my suitcase? _

_Nah. _I shake off the thought, I might of not packed it, or maybe I could of left somewhere in the hotel room. I sigh and walk out of my room and am about to open the door when someone knocks on it from the hall.

I open it and my eyes widen when I see Harley, tears form at the corners of my eyes and I'm glad I'm not wearing any makeup. "Look Teagz please hear me out-" he starts, "what? You "accidently" kissed her?" I butt in, anger in my voice, he shakes his head and says "no, I didn't kiss her"

I look up at him confused, he sighs "Please listen to me"

I open my hotel door more and he walks inside. We sit on the couch and he starts, "ok I was at a party and she drugged me, ok? I didn't kiss her, well not consciously when I woke up my friends told me that she tricked me into kissing her"

I just stare at him, trying to decide whether it's true of not.

"How can I trust you?" I ask quietly, "Please, you know I'm telling the truth" I look up into his green eyes and I see he really is desperate. _And Harley Odair desperate? That's something that never happens. You can trust him._

I nod and say "I trust you" he lets out a small sigh of relief and pulls me into a hug which I gladly return. "But next time, if you're partying I get to come" I say warning him smiling. He laughs and nods "Deal" he grabs my hand and we walk out of the room, as we go down the hall everyone looks at us that same way, I guess no one heard about the "misunderstanding"

When we get downstairs I notice Mandy staring at us with her jaw dropped, I tense up a bit and hold Harley's hand a little tighter. He leans down to me as we walk and whispers "Just ignore her, she's mad at me" I nod slightly and we keep walking into the dining room. It's surprising how many people dressed like me today, since we're leaving later no one could be bothered to dress nicely.

We fill our plates and sit with Skye and Liam, they both eye us suspiciously until l cant take it and blurt "It's ok!" they look at each other blushing and Harley giggles. I smile and dig into my food.

When I finish I notice Mandy staring at us from the table she's sitting at, I nudge Harley and he looks at her and smirks. "Why is she mad?" I ask, "Well last night I was going to do a deal to get her to tell you the truth, but I realised she never would so I cancelled my end of the deal" "Deal?" I ask, "I said I'd finish the assignment for her if she helped me talk to you, but instead I ripped it up" he says simply and I cant help but burst out laughing.

He smiles at me and Skye laughs as well, when we finally calm down my stomach literally hurts from all the laughing. I notice Mandy's glares getting more intense and I actually ignore her.

When we finish eating we all go into Harley's hotel room since his roommate is with his girlfriend all day, we fall onto the couch and watch Tv while talking. I lie in Harley's arms and nearly fall asleep.

**3:49pm**

I stand by the train with tears in my eyes, unfortunately, since we're form 12 we have to travel longer so we leave first. I turn around and give Skye a big hug, she whispers in my ear "I'll see you soon" I nod and then turn around to Harley who actually has tears in the corner of his eyes. He kisses me deeply and then gives me a big hug, "Call me when you get back" he says I nod trying not to let any of my tears fall down my cheeks.

The train whistles and I turn around and get on the train, only this one is different, I wave to Harley as the train starts moving our eyes never leaving each others until he's out of sight.

The train we're on now is different, because we'll be riding during night it has rooms for everyone. I walk down the isle and find a room, which still has the "OPEN" sign on the door. I take it off and walk inside.

I drop my suitcase on the rug and walk over to the warm mini fireplace on the other side, I sit in front of it and warm myself. I end up falling asleep in the warm rug and wake up at around 6. Dinner is probably on now, but I'm not hungry.

I get up and crawl over to the double bed and climb under the sheets and fall asleep quickly.

_I look around and notice a black figure in the corner of my room, I'm about to scream when someone's hands come over my mouth muffling my attempts. I thrash around but he holds a gun to my head and I stop terrified. Then I'm being dragged towards the window and am about to bite the mans hand when something hard crashes down on my skull and the blackness surrounds me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17~**

**Teagan Mellark**

I wake up sweat on my forehead and I'm breathing heavily, at least it was a dream. I look around but get confused, where am I? I don't remember the train room like this, right now I'm in a black room with no windows or doors from what I can see. It's pitch black, I'm lying on a thin mattress and have a long scratch down my arm, I look more closely and can see the dried blood that must have poured from it.

What's going on? I look around, _am I dreaming? Was my dream real?_

My frustration quickly turns into fear when I hear some voices outside of my room. Suddenly a door that I couldn't even see opens and two men in white uniforms walk in over to me and lift me up by my arms. I wince a little when one of the them touches the cut and they push me forward. "Where am I?" I ask, neither of them say a word. I stop in my tracks and repeat my question, no answer except one of them pushes me forward roughly. I stumble a bit but straighten up and follow them down dark hallways, we stop at another room and they push me forward and slam it behind me.

I look around, I'm in another room just like the last one only next to the bed there's a small tray with an apple and small glass of water sitting on it. I sit on the flat mattress and look around, _what did happen to me? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the train, that and my dream…unless, unless it wasn't a dream. _

Suddenly fear overcomes me and I curl up into a ball and lie down on the mattress staring at my hands, even though I can only just see them.

There's a pounding in my ears from my head, I lift my fingers to my head and feel a lump on the side of my head and pull my hand away with what I can only just see as dry blood. The pounding in my ears gets louder until I cant keep my eyes open, and when I close them they don't open again.

**Skye Hawthorn**

I look up at the man in a white uniform and shout "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he smirks "Your brother will be joining you" oh shit. Rory? Nah there's no way they could kidnap him from mum and dad, I hope. The man walks out closing the door behind himself and I fall onto the crap piece of material they call a "mattress"

_Where the hell am i? what about the other? Is anyone else being help captive here?_

I close my eyes and rest my head on the stone wall, about 15 minutes later the door opens again and a small figure is pushed into my room. "S-Skye?" Rory asks trembling; I race over to him and pull him into a tight embrace. "I'm here" I whisper, he starts crying and I take him to the bed and he falls asleep in my arms.

I look around the pitch black room, _what kind of scumbag would try to kidnap kids? And what for?_

I didn't even get past district 1 before being hit in the back of the head and blacking out, when I came too I was in this room and a man in a white uniform started beating me. He said that everyone here will get beaten so I was lucky I was first. Which scares me at the thought of them hurting Rory. I wonder who else is here. And more importantly why are we all here?

I calm down though; my mum and dad wont stand for any crap like this. They'll get us back, I know it. But then I remember the conversations I've heard over the past few weeks when mum was talking with the parents. Maybe this is what they were scared of, maybe they're worried about us not getting home. But hopefully mum will come bursting through here (probably swearing) and then she and dad will take us home.

**Liam Hawthorn**

They remove the cloth that covered my eyes and I look around, my arms are strapped to a chair and I'm alone in a dark room. I shout "WHERE AM I?" I keep shouting it until my voice literally stops, and luckily then a man in a white uniform walks in and punches me right on the cheek. I wince a little and am about to shout insulting things to him when he says "Mellark shut the hell up! You want to live then don't ask questions!" then he storms out of the room and slams the door shut leaving me behind in the dark.

I sigh angrily and look around, _what's happening? _I was asleep on the couch in my room when someone injected something in my arm and I blacked out completely before I could punch makes me think, what about Teagan? She was on the train as well did they take her? Why? Ugh all these questions flood my brain and I just don't have the answers, I shake my head to get my blonde hair out of my eyes and close my eyes. I rest my head back against the chair and slowly fall asleep.

**Harley Odair**

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" I ask as the lady in the white uniform leads me down a few halls. I look down at my hands tied together and smirk, she blushes and whispers "my job"

"Well you should be a model, you be able to use your beauty for good" I say giving her my "fake" smile. She blushes even harder and looks down at my tied hands "I can undo those" I look at her and smile. She unties my hands and I'm about to make a run for it when a husky voice from behind me says sternly "What are you doing?" The girl freezes and I turn around and smile, "I've got sensitive skin" I smirk at him, he scowls and grabs my muscular bicep. He takes over for the lady and I mentally sigh, she was the only chance I had of getting away. We stop at a door and he shoves me inside and says "your charms don't work here Odair"

I raise my eyebrows, "They did for her" I smirk, his face darkens and he slams the door shut. I look around and see there's no windows insight, I'm in complete darkness. I sigh and sit on the floor, _why am I here? What do they want? It can't be my looks? I'm taken!_

I smile a little at the last part and then realise, they probably have others here. Maybe Teagan's here, oh no if she is they could hurt her. Rage fills me and I walk over to the wall I saw the door on and start pounding on the wall shouting "LET ME OUT!" after about 20mintures of pounding on the wall my hand hurts and the air gets a funny smell then I black out.

**HEY EVERYONE! I REALLY LOVE THE REVIEWS, KEEP EM' COMING! I UPDATED QUICKLY TODAY BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP WRITING WHEN I GOT HOME. HOPE THIS CHAPTER'S ALRIGHT! BYE! :) (SORRY IT'S SHORT, i WANTED TO DO ALL THEIR POV THOUGH)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18~**

**Teagan Mellark**

It must have been days before the door opened again, I'm sure I was on the verge of starving to death from the sounds my stomach made. A man in a white uniform walks in and says huskily "Get up" I sigh and slowly rise to my feet.

I follow him out of my room and down some dark hallways when we get to a door with three padlocks, he unlocks all of them. Each with a different key, then he shoves me inside and I notice a heap of figures sitting against the wall.

"hello?" I hear a girls voice, she sounds so much like Skye. "Yes?" I whisper before feeling a muscular force pull me into their arms protectively. "I'm so glad to see you" my heart melts when I realise it's Harley's voice.

I wrap my arms around him and we stand closely, "A hum" Skye coughs*

We both blush but it's hard to see with the only window a small little thing just under the ceiling. I sit down with Skye and look around. A few kids are in here, but I freeze when I notice Rory asleep next to Skye. "Rory?" I whisper, Skye nods. "Somehow they got him" she whispers upset, then I look around anxiously "What about Liam? He's here I bet" I say.

They both nod "Probably, but we haven't seen him" I hold onto the hope that they haven't caught him yet.

"I wonder what they want" I whisper, "Us" someone from the other corner reply's. We all turn our heads and I see a very broad boy who looks only around 15. He raises his eyebrows and continues, "I overheard their conversation, something big is happening and we're stuck in the middle of it"

I sigh and nod, the boy leans against the wall and closes his eyes. I sit next to Harley and rest my head on his shoulder, his arm comes around my waist pulling my to his chest and I close my eyes willing myself to fall asleep.

**Liam Mellark**

I wince as the light blinds me, my arms are shackled to the chair and my ankles. There is a light hanging just in front of my face, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shout. I hear a chuckle from outside as the door opens and a man in a white uniform walks in. He stands in front of my face and smiles evilly, "What do you know?" he asks.

"About what?" I ask, "Democracy" he snickers, huh? What the hell is democracy? "Uh I have no idea" I reply simply, he slaps me hard on the cheek and I glare at him.

"We found a book on democracy and I know it belongs to one of the Mellark's" he snickers, I sigh _Teagan what have you done?_

"It's not mine and it wont be Teagan's" I reply, he raises his eyebrows "She only came for Harley, and I came for Skye"

He laughs "Love? Yeah I doubt it with Katniss as your mother" rage fills me, my mother may be stubborn and a bit hostile (unfortunately I inherited those traits) but he can NOT bad mouth her. She led the country to bloody freedom!

I quietly slip my hand free and when the man turns to face me again I punch him hard on the face, he stumbles back shouting curses at me. I scramble trying to get my other wrist out but something hard comes down on the back of my head and I black out.

I spend the next two days being beaten, but I grit my teeth and get through it. Each time it's a different man in a white uniform. I just wonder who else is here, they must be keeping others here. I wonder if Skye is, I hope not. I sigh and look at my arm that's been shackled to the wall by a handcuff. I groan and watch as the sun comes through the small window on the wall, if only it wasn't locked shut.

Suddenly memories of home flood my mind and I cant help but run through some of them….

"_WOAH" I shout out to Teagan who smiles shyly at me, she just shot a piece of paper with a "Target" sign I stuck to the tree. "Well done" mum says smiling, she's sitting on a large rock and dad is with her. I run over to Teagan and give her a big hug, Teagan was only 6 when she first tried a bow and I was 4 when I got to see her try it. "Well do we have another Katniss?" dad asks jokingly, mum laughs and nods. I raise my eyebrows then run and jump onto dad's back. He laughs and runs around carrying me, I laugh as well and watch as mum helps Teagz with her aim. But they end up falling over in fits of laughter. _

_After we leave dad carries Teagan back, she was sitting on his shoulders and he was holding her hands. I was on mum's back, and nuzzling my face in her neck slowly drifting to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Teagan's light brown hair, which only jut started to lighten against the sunset._

_When I wake up I'm lying in my bed, but I woke up to screaming. I quickly run out of bed but I stop when I see Teagan standing outside of mum and dad's room. She holds her finger to her lips and I nod, we both stand outside of their room listening to mums sobs and dad murmuring comforting words. I was about to turn away not thinking it was my business when Teagan lightly knocked on the door._

"_Teagan!" I whisper, she shakes her head "We have a right to know, she's our mother" she whispers, taking my hand in her small one. I notice the talking has stopped, they must know we're outside of the room. Teagan straightens up and opens the door slowly, she pulls me inside with her and we walk to the end of the bed. Mum has tears rolling down her cheeks and she's in dad's arms, he looks at us strangely. I was about to turn around when Teagan climbs onto the bed and sits on mum's lap, mum looks confused but Teagan grabs my hand pulls me onto dad's lap and kisses mum's cheek and whispers "We love you" _

_Mum smiles and tears fall down her cheeks, dad looks at us proudly and kisses Teagan's head and pulls me into a hug. We lie together all day and help mum with trying to distract herself._

**Teagan Mellark**

The sound of a door sliding across cement brings me from a distant sleep, I blink a couple of times and Harley grabs my arm tightly as two men in the white uniforms walk in. "Mellark and Odair?" I look to Harley and we both stand up. One of the men grabs my forearm forcefully and pulls me forward out the door. But Harley easily pry's the hand off me and glares at him "Don't touch her' the man scoffs and nods.

"This way" they both say, Harley takes my hand and we walk down the hallway coming up to an elevator.

We all step onto it and I ask "where are we going?" I ask as the elevator door closes. The taller of the men answers "Your meeting your stylists"

When the door opens he says "Mellark this way" I let go of Harley's hand giving it a quick squeeze before walking off.

I follow the man down the hall, except this one is much like the plaza only instead of single doors there are double doors with curtains behind them preventing anyone from seeing inside.

The man stops in front of two doors and he knocks three times, then twice more in a pattern. It opens from the other side and my eyes widen when I see Cinna looking down ashamed. "Ci-" I start but the man in the white uniform punches me in the stomach and I stumble backwards, Cinna notices me and looks up in surprise "Thankyou" he says dismissing the man, he nods and walks off. I take a few deep breaths to calm the pain in my stomach and look up at Cinna. He rushes out to me and helps me inside, I look around curiously as we enter the large room. There are three long, plush couches in red velvet sitting in the middle of the room. Rugs are lying over the floor and a small table sits infront of the couches. Instead of the wall there is a glass window over looking the city which I realise is the capitol, _I'm still in the capitol._

"How are you?" Cinna asks looking down, "Cinna what's going on?" I ask sitting down on a couch, "Look, I, there's not much we can do at this moment" he stutters taking a seat next to me. "Just tell me" I say, he sighs and whispers "The Hunger Games are back"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19~**

**Teagan Mellark**

I take a couple of seconds to process what Cinna just told me, _The Hunger Games? What? T-they cant be, my parents got rid of them!_

A flash of fear runs through me, I haven't seen many but I saw my parents games and a few random ones. The people in them were savage, but how could it work now? No one is like that, we all help each other these days.

"H-How?" I manage to ask,Cinna sighs heavily and looks at our entwined hands "I don't know, Paylor is missing and because she is and there were no backups so the person to take charge would have been on the last agreement" he starts, "So when President Snow was in charge he had a backup?" I ask, Cinna nods "Yes, and his backup was his relative, a nephew who would be around 45 now"

"He brought them back?" I ask, "Yes, and me being a stylist in the last games, I was forced to be apart of it, or they would of hurt Blair" he adds pain in his voice, poor Blair. It must suck knowing your father is being forced to do something like this. "Do the districts know?"

"Not exactly, some have heard the rumours, of course they don't know it's true"

I look down, "But for some reason he ordered you and some of the victors kids to be captured, I've only seen some but I'm sure there are a lot of you here" he says.

_Oh no, mum and dad must be so worried. _The train should have arrived back a few days ago. I shake my head quickly and look at Cinna who seems to be lost in thought, "Hey are you ok?" I ask concerned, he chuckles "Oh Teagz, you're the one in danger and you're asking _me _if I'm alright"

I giggle, he sighs and looks at his watch then quickly stands up, "Come on darl" he takes my hand and pulls me toward a door. We enter the massive bathroom and he says "Since I'm your stylist, and today isn't very important, we wont go for anything like I did with your mother"

"Girl on Fire" I whisper, he nods grabbing a dress bag and slowly unzipping it,

I smile and slip the dress on and he hands me some heels. I get into them, wobbling a little as I get my balance then follow Cinna to the mirror. He takes my hair out of the messy bun it's stayed in for the past few days, I watch as my light brown hair falls loose past my shoulder in waves. "Remember only the kids here know, so don't tell go around speaking of it in case " he says, I nod slowly. Just as we leave the bathroom someone knocks on the door. "Hurry up!" the man shouts from the other side. Cinna opens the door and a man in the white uniform grabs my arm gruffly, "let's go" he says. I look back at Cinna and he watches me fear in his eyes, I wait in the elevator until we get to the ground level. When we stop I look around the massive foyer, there are several flights of stairs off to the side and expensive furniture. "This way" he says pushing me forward slightly, we walk towards the two large doors outside. I walk down the steps but stop short when I look around. We are in the city centre of the capitol just in front of the presidents mansion, right in front of the mansion is a large black stage with a microphone and big fish bowl. Surrounding the massive group of kids is a large fence, I look around at the kids. Most of these look like they're from the capitol (of course it could have just been the stylists choosing their outfits).

I walk through the group of kids when a man in one of the uniforms grabs my arm from behind and spins me around, "You have to get printed"

I look at him confused and he pulls me to the side where a group of tables are with lines of kids standing in front of them looking around nervously. I get in line waiting patiently, when it gets to me the lady grabs my right arm and pricks my finger then placing it on the paper. They run a scanner over it and a name comes up

TEAGAN MELLARK

I stare in disbelief, _how could they determine who I was just from my blood?_

"Next" they lady says rudely, I move out of the way and walk towards the large group of kids. But what astonishes me is they fact there are kids who look to be only the age of 8.

A man in the white uniform walks by, I get a close look at the logo on his chest pocket it says "PeaceKeeper" what a weird name.

The peacekeepers come around and take kids of certain ages to different sections, I stand in the group of 17 year old girls and look around. My eyes catch Harley's and he looks at me worriedly, I was about to shout out to him when someone walking onto the stage silences the murmuring of kids.

My eyes widen when I see the man from the podium at dinner when we were staying at the plaza standing in front of the microphone. He looks around smiling, but I can see right through it. He _want's _us to die.

"Welcome! I am president Snow the second, Today is a revolution!" he starts, _psh. Rebellion my a**. _"Paylor was leading this country to ruins, so I have taken her place. In order to keep peace around our district, I am bringing back one thing my uncle made this country great with!"

"Discipline is what we need, and with that I give you the HUNGER GAMES!"

The capitol citizens look around confused, some are weeping for their children stuck in the compound with us.

The president continues "This year has a special treat for our viewers, instead of each district, only four districts will be chosen. Two kids from each of those districts will be eligible to go in, as well as two children with parents from the rebellion or victors. Not only that, but we also have children from the capitol itself entering!"

He pulls a card from his pocket and reads out "Districts 2, 6, 8 and 10 will be entering this year" he smiles, some people from the capitol cheer. _What the hell is wrong with them?_

"To start off, I will name each child from the capitol, if your name is called please come up onto the stage" he says

"Shimmer Harolds"

I watch as a girl from the 14 year old section further back makes her way to the front, her dark red hair is in a neat bun and she walks up in a dark blue dress.

Shimmer stands behind the president looking around nervously.

"Dusk Kennedy"

A low murmur spreads across the crowd as a little boy who looked to only be the age of 10. His pale face is so frightened it makes everyone feel guilty for not being able to help him. He stands next to Shimmer with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Violet Stibbe"

"Turquoise Bullan"

"Phoenix Connor"

"Edward Gibson"

"Aphrodite Miller"

"Sparkle Dean"

Kid after kid walks up, they all range from the age of 8 to 18. But so far there are only eight kids up on the podium, which means there will be many more. I look around anxiously as the president continues to call on people,

"Lilly Bloom"

"Rueben Thar"

"Tilly Mckenzie"

"London Woodman"

"Mark Lahn"

"Jason Knight"

"Lara Montez"

"Chassity Silver "

"Craig Brewer"

I stare in shock at the line of kids, and they're only the ones from the capitol. Which means there will probably be 27 kids in the arena this year, and some are between the ages of 8 and 11! "Now the districts I called out will have two children reaped live at this moment!" the president remarks excitedly, I just roll my eyes.

"Districts 2, 6, 8 and 10 will be entering this year" he reminds us, and smiles at the camera. Suddenly two big screens behind him start to flash and all the kids on the stage are lead into the presidents mansion as the screens change to live views of the reaping's. It starts off with District 2, the camera is focused on a women with pink hair and a ghastly green outfit. She smiles brightly at the crowd who seem to be looking around confused, it's changed so much in the richest (or use to be richest) districts. She goes on about how we have the great honour of bringing the games back and a shock goes through the crowd as little kids cling to their parents. "Ladies first" she chimes. She digs her hand through the bowl and picks out a single slip of paper, then she reads out "Zoe Smith"

I watch the screens as a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walks up to the stage looking around scared. By just looking at her you can tell she's only 14, and looks too skinny, which may end up being a problem for her in the games.

She stands there almost shaking as she stares out at the crowd, the woman with pink hair then continues "And our gentlemen is Alex Maverick". A large boy walks out of the crowd, he has blonde hair and blue/green eyes. He reminds me so much of someone I've seen but I can't remember who it was. His expression is blank, but I notice the slight fear in his eyes.

District 6 is another story, when they call up the girl "Lauren Patsava" a 9 year old girl with red hair walks forward. Tears were running down her cheeks and a woman screams her name from behind the barrier, the boy walks up confused "Darren Ritoquez" I think his name was. When they finish the speech a little girl runs onto the stage and throws herself onto Darren, he hugs her tightly and whispers something into the little girls ear before peacekeepers drag her away.

Then the screens go to district 8, they call up a 10 year old girl named "Cherish Harp" who has light brown hair falling down her back. Her small figure walks onto the stage and screams from her family fill the silence, she stares blankly into space. "Brayden Slade" a 13 year old boy with light blonde hair walks up to the stage mortified. I suspect none of the districts knew about this, so no kid really understands what they're about to be put through.

In district 10 there is a murmur going through the crowd of kids as they all look around confused, but the adults are a different situation. Some of them are going bizarre screaming for their children to run, but with all the peacekeepers the children can't. "Ruby Crothers" a tall girl with blonde hair makes her way onto the stage, she looks frightened but determined. I bite my lip nervously as she stares the cameras down, like she knows we're watching. "And for the boy, Frankie Liacos" the escort says smiling, a boy with black hair and green eyes walks onto the stage smirking at some of the others although I can see right trough it. He's scared as hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"Brilliant!" Snow the 2nd says smiling, the screens go black and he says, "now that the district tributes have been chosen only two more tributes remain"

He walk over to a large fishbowl and holds the microphone to his mouth, "To represent the rest of the districts, we will have two victors or rebels children entering" I look around; half of the kids here must have parents who were involved in the rebellion. Every kid looks around nervously as the president continues "For this we will call out the last name of a family, one child must come forth to represent" he comments.

I look around nervously, my palms start to get sweaty, _please don't call Mellark, please don't call Mellark. Please don't call Mellark._

The president smiles evilly and says into the Microphone "Mellark"

I should have known it, they probably rigged it. _Wait shut up Teagan! Either you or Liam are going into the arena! _I look up and see Liam walking into the isle separating girls and boys, he looks around for me and I quickly run out the front to him. I grab his arm "No" I say, he faces me and I nearly jump in fright, he has bruises all over his face and a long cut on his neck. Everyone's eyes are on me and I hear a loud scream, Liam and I both turn our heads and notice mum clinging onto the barrier trying to pull it down, one of the peacekeepers walks over to her about to drag her away when dad steps in his way and whispers in mum's ear. She slowly gets down and he holds her as she sobs loudly, I look dad in the eyes and he watches us sadly. I know what I have to do "Liam go to mum and dad" I say, Liam shakes his head "No"

"Well it looks like Liam Mellark is entering this year" the president says smiling, _oh no! Teagz go now! I wonder if we're allowed to volunteer oh well too late now._

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout, I run in front of Liam and push him back, "Teagz!" he whispers, I look into his teary eyes and say "I'm the oldest, listen to me I love you now go to mum and dad"

He slowly nods and takes a step back, "Change! Teagan Mellark is entering this year!" the president shouts happily. Some of the capitol citizens cheer me on sympathetically, and mum screams my name before dropping to the ground in tears. I take a deep breath and walk up to the stage and over to the president, staring out at the crowd it finally hits me. _I'm gonna have to fight for my life._

"Next up…Hawthorn!" the president says _oh shit!_

Skye comes running out of the 16 year old girls area looking around for Rory, "I'm sorry miss, but we've already got a female tribute looks like Rory Hawthorn is entering this year! I didn't think we'd be so enthusiastic!" the president laughs.

Skye looks around anxiously and Rory walks into view from the back, he runs to Skye and clings to her tightly. "RORY!" I look up and see Johanna bashing on the fence with Gales behind her trying to keep her calm. The president raises his eyebrows at the peacekeepers and they pry Skye away from Rory, Skye yells "RORY NO RORY" Rory follows the peacekeeper onto the stage. He looks into the crowd and then at me, "Lets get them to shake hands shall we?" the president ask the crowd, I look down at Rory and he carefully shakes my hand tightly. Instead of letting go I hold his hand as we're pushed backwards and into the presidents mansion. The last thing I heard was our parent's screams for us to come back.

Rory clings to me and I wrap an arm around him protectively as the peacekeepers lead us to a room with two couches and heaps of furniture. We sit down and suddenly the doors burst open and Johanna and my mother barge in cursing, dad and Gale follow behind with Skye and Liam. My family rushes to me and mum pulls me into a tight hug as she sobs, I look at Liam and he seems so guilty. "Don't worry" I whisper. He nods, we all hug and dad whispers reassuring comments in my ear really bringing my confidence up but I blurt out "But they're so young!" dad looks down at me, "Teagan they're testing you, if you don't want to kill don't kill" he whispers in my ear. I nod; mum sits with Johanna in tears while Gale and dad try to come up with some good advice. Liam comforts Rory and Skye takes a seat next to me, "I know this is hard for you" I say, she looks at me like I'm crazy, and I add "Not begin able to volunteer for him" I whisper, tears fall down her cheeks and I pull her into a hug. She hugs me back and whispers "please try to help him" I nod "I promise I'll protect him"

The peacekeepers come back in "Time to go" they say, mum cries harder and hugs me tightly. She whispers "I know you can do this" I nod and dad whispers "remember don't let them change you"

Liam kisses my cheek and walks out, Johanna and Gale come over to me and I say "I'll look after him" they smile thankfully and give me a big hug and whisper "Look after yourself" Skye hugs me and walks out crying. I sit next to Rory and pull him into a hug, he hugs me back and whispers "Are we going into the Hunger Games?"

I sigh "Yes, we are, but I will look after you, ok?" he nods and whispers back "Thankyou"

I close my eyes as a tear falls down my cheek, _what if I die in these games? What if I cant protect Rory. What if I never see my family again? What if I never see Harley again?_

Questions flood my mind, which just makes the tears come more frequently. The door opens and a peacekeeper escorts Rory and I to a car. We sit in it hand in hand, and when it stops my jaw drops. They've made another training centre? It looks exactly the same as the one they used in the old games. We walk inside and I look around at all the other tributes either crying or trying to suss out the competition. Cinna walks up to me with Haymitch, "What are you here for Haymitch?" I ask, "I'm the victors kids mentor, besides your parents aren't allowed to mentor their own kids"

"Ok you guys are staying on the 12th floor" we follow them both, I ignore the other kids stares but Rory seems to be affected so I take his hand reassuringly. We step onto the elevator and wait until it reaches the highest floor.

We step into the room and my eyes wander around the room, it has a large lounge room and dining room off to the left of it, "Your parents stayed on a floor the exact replica of this"

I nod and follow Cinna down a hallway to a door, "This is your room Teagz, dinner will be in a few hours, we'll tell you all the information you want then but for now it's best you be alone" I walk inside and over to the large queen sized bed with green silk blankets, I understand why the tributes have to stay alone for a while. We have to calm down and redeem ourselves.

I lie down and stare at the ceiling not bothering to look around the room, chance are I'll only be here for a few days. _I just don't understand how they could build an arena without anyone getting suspicious. _

My eyes start tearing up and I have to close my eyes before they run down my cheeks, I roll over and slowly drift off to sleep trying to put the horrific fate that's being left for me behind.

**Liam Mellark**

As soon as we leave the room mum drops to the ground in tears, dad and I try to comfort her. But it doesn't work. "I knew it would happen" she sobs softly, dad sighs sadly and whispers in her ear. She nods and stands up, it's so strange, a few words from one another and my parents can pick up the pieces and go along like they're fine? They really must be perfect for each other.

"Let's go" Johanna huffs in defeat, we all walk out ignoring the shouts of anger from the capitol tributes parents, and the cries of little kids. When we get to the train it seems they've reserved a cart for only us.

"I suppose there's no use being here" mum whispers, the parents nod and Skye sits on the couch crying. I hold her in my arms and whisper "I know Teagan will try to protect him" she nods "I do too"

"Why can't we mentor them?" mum asks annoyed, "Because parents aren't allowed to mentor kids" Johanna says back hastily, but it doesn't effect mum.

"Haymitch had better do his job" mum spits out, "hun, he may have been drunk with us, but he loves Teagz and Rory he'll look after them" dad says reassuringly. She nods slowly and then cried into dads shirt, Johanna for once does the same for Gale. I don't think I've ever seen her cry before. But I guess I never knew the hurt and pain the Games caused not only just to tributes but also to their families.

Just as the train is about to move a mans shout stops it, someone gets onto our cart and closes the door behind themselves. I can't see who they are because of the glasses but he has the same hair colour as….Harley!

The man sits in a seat by the corner and fidgets with a piece of rope, I watch him and notice all the parents are too. "Fi-" Mum starts but stops herself. Who was she talking about?

Dad looks at mum strangely and she whispers something to him, his eyes widen and he watches the man as well.

Johanna rolls her eyes and says loudly "So what? Did they kick you out too?" mum and dad glare at her, Gale places his hand over her mouth and she rolls her eyes again and leans into Gale. He hugs her trying to calm her down. The man looks in their direction and says strangely "nope they don't know I'm leaving"

All of the parents sit up looking around confused, Johanna places her eyes on the man again and her face changes into recognition. "What's your name?" she asks, the man sighs "Jonah, but you can call me…. Finnick"

Her eyes widen and she walks over to him, he stands up and is easily taller then her but she still glares at him. He smirks and her eyes lighten a little, she rips his glasses off and steps back shocked. Mum shoots up and runs over to Johanna, she stares at Jonah and gasps. Dad slowly walks over and says, "Ok what is going on?"

I look down at Skye and see she is asleep, I half smile but then continue to watch the entertainment in front of me.

"Fin, is that you?" mum asks, Jonah half smiles and says, "Want a sugar cube?"

Mum's face lights up and she hugs Jonah or Finnick or whatever his name is. Dad smiles "What happened?" "Well-" Finnick was about to start when Johanna cuts him off "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK WHAT ABOUT ANNIE?" she shouts, Gale takes her arm, Finnick looks down sadly.

Johanna calms down and sits on the couch "Go on" she says bluntly. The parents sit together and I listen to their conversation "Well the mutts didn't kill me, not exactly, one of the avoxs found me and took me to a hospital"

"They fixed me up but I had to make a deal, I wasn't allowed to go home, instead I had to help President Snow the second, when he took over and brought the games back I made a run for it"

I look at him confused, "I'm going to hide somewhere, these games are gonna be bad, so the rebels are back and we're taking the games down again" he says simply, "Wait? How did they know?" mum asks, "I was a spy" he reply's.

"So you're not going to see Annie?" Joanna asks sadly, "I want to, but she wouldn't love me after what I've put her through"

Annie? Does this mean he is Finnick Odair? Finnick looks at me and says "You must be Liam, I met your sister" "You have?" I ask

"Yes, I was the tour guide for her group when you stayed at the hotel, a lovely girl, I'm glad she's dating my son" he says but his voice cracks a little when he mentions Harley.

"Why haven't you stopped this? Why is Teagan going in!" mum starts to cry hysterically into dads chest, he picks her up and takes her down the hall into their room to calm her down.

"I couldn't do anything, but I did rig the arena, there are certain weak spots, if we can get Teagan to figure them out we can save all of them" he says.

"If they don't die first" Johanna says, Finnick sighs and nods.

I actually notice his green eyes and how alike Harley is compared to him, but Harley is a little shorter than Finnick.

"Well we all know Teagan won't kill if she doesn't have to" Gale says, "But she refuses to use a bow, that's _her _weapon" Johanna says sighing

Finnick raises his eyebrows "She like her mother eh?" we all nod, but Johanna says "Go and see Annie" I notice longing in Finnick's eyes at the mention of his wife but he shakes his head "I don't want to bring on anything, it's probably best if she thinks I'm dead"

Johanna pouts and says "You will probably be on TV soon, better now than later"

**Hey peeps! I deleted the author note so sorry if it confused anyone…anyway I really appreciate the names you guys gave me they helped a lot. I hope this chapter is ok and don't hesitate to suggest anything you want to happen! Tell me if this chapter was good, xxx TigerLily123 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21~**

**Teagan Mellark**

_NO! I shout, I'm in the arena they had for the 74__th__ games. And I'm running around trying to find Rory. "RORY" I yell, nothing. When suddenly his scream fills the silence, I run for it and find Rory lying on the ground as one of the tributes stabs him. I shove the boy off of him and suddenly he falls into a black hole. I take Rory in my hands and his breathing gets slower. "no, please no" I sob, he smiles half heartedly and then closes his eyes again. I wait a few moments but his eyes don't open again "Rory?" I murmur, no response. I start to panic when a hovercraft comes overhead and picks Rory up, I watch as he's taken away, his small frame barely a quarter of the size of the claw carrying him. I cry and start running, but as I run I fall over more frequently, until I can't get back up and I'm suddenly surrounded by blackness._

My eyes shoot open and I'm breathing heavy, I sigh and wipe the sweat from my forehead. Looks like I'm already getting scared, I walk into the bathroom and take a shower trying out the different buttons. I end up smelling like roses and my hair smells like coconut.

I grab a pair of black Jeanie leggings and a blue tank top, after I change I decide to walk out and almost fall back into the door. I look up and see Cinna there chuckling, "Sorry Dear" he says, I smile and he takes my arm. We walk down the hall and into the dining room, Haymitch sits at the table trying to contain his lust for alcohol and Rory looks at the food eagerly.

I take a seat next to Rory and Cinna sits opposite us, before we eat a woman barges in with a purple wig and outfit to match. Of course the capitol fashion is not my style but she reminds me so much of someone I've seen before "Oh Teagan!" she walks over to me and places her hands on my cheeks.

"I can't believe I escorted the mockingjay and then her daughter" she screeches in happiness. That's it! It's Effie Trinket!

Cinna smiles as she takes a seat at the end of the table, then he turns to me "Ok any questions?" I look up and start off "OK, so how long before we go in?"

"five days, tomorrow night will be the chariot rides, then for the next three days you both will be training, on the third day of training you will have a private session with the game makers and the day after is your interview"

I stare blankly at my plate as the avoxs bring in our dinner, five days? I only have five days until my life will be at risk. I nod and then ask "what about sponsors?" instead Haymitch pipes in "I'm working on it, with the capitol children in, less people are bidding"

I nod again, "But there's 27 kids in there and 9 of them are under the age of 12" I whisper, Effie nods "yes it seems the new president wanted to change things up a bit, unfortunately, the fact that kids at the age of 8 will not have many skills yet"

Rory glares at her and she looks at him guiltily "Sorry" she says, he nods and looks down "It's ok, you're right I don't have a chance"

I look at him surprised, "Yes you do, you've got me and we'll stick together" I say trying to smile. This brings his confidence up the slightest and he starts to eat his dinner. I take a bite of mine but my appetite is completely gone, now all that's left of me is a girl who is scared as hell.

"So what will the arena most likely be like?" I ask during dinner, "Usually a lot of trees, it's a good thing you can climb, but like I said when I mentored your parents get water. It must be your top priority, this year they have a new rule"

Haymitch starts, "Now you can do missions in the arena, if you succeed you'll be rewarded"

"With what a free pass to hell?" I mutter making Effie almost choke on her soup and Cinna stifle a laugh. Haymitch gives me his this-is-not-a-time-for-sarcasm look and I shut up.

"So if we succeed they'll give us something?" I ask, he nods "but it might not be useful, chances are it should be, but if you don't need anything don't ask for a mission, they will be dangerous"

I bite my lip as I concentrate on the big chocolate cake sitting in front of me, _eat it! No don't you'll be sick! Oh who cares you're going to die soon eat it! NO! EAT IT! HELL NO!_

I continue to fight with my thoughts but the stupid side of me wins and I take a big bite of the cake, the delicious flavour runs through my mouth. It reminds me of dad's cakes he always made the best. Just thinking of dad causes my eyes to water a little; I quickly blink a couple of times and keep eating. Unfortunately I regret listening to the stupid side by the end of the cake, I feel so sick. And I must look like it because Cinna frowns at me "You should go to sleep, you don't look so good"

"Just like her mother" Effie frowns, I giggle but stop halfway through and cover my mouth. I run out of the room to the nearest bathroom. When I'm finished puking I rinse my mouth and feel much better!

"Never again" I whisper, even though I'm sure it'll happen again. If I get out alive, of course if I get out alive that means Rory wouldn't, and so many kids wouldn't, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Darn this situation.

When I climb into bed I find there are tears waiting to fall because I don't get to sleep until 11. "Teagan?" I hear my name being called softly, I squirm around a bit and open my eyes, Rory is standing at the door. "Yes?" I ask, he looks down and says "I know I'm a big boy, but I can't sleep"

I half smile and pat the spot next to me, he smiles and closes the door then runs onto the bed. I hold him close as he drifts back to sleep, _how am I gonna stand it if he dies in the arena? Simple I wont, I'll make sure I die trying before he does._

"Wake up! It's a BIG BIG day!" I hear Effie's voice, I groan and Rory's laughs as he climbs out of bed. They don't say anything, probably waiting for me but I just pull the blanket over my head making it darker. I hear Effie's sigh and she says "I'll be back in an hour, you'd better be ready Teagan"

The door closes and I assume they both left, but lying here alone makes me miss Harley. I wish he could hold me tell me it's all right. Damn now I'll never get back to sleep. I sigh and rub my eyes to wake myself up then trudge into the bathroom. I pull on the clothes Cinna left for me and walk into the dining room. Haymitch is staring at the bottle of beer in front of him, I look closer and see it hasn't been open. So as I walk past I pick it up and drop it in the bin, he stares as if it never happened then he looks at me shocked. "What was that for?" he asks, "Can't have our mentor drunk now can we?" I ask, he shakes his head in agreement and sighs. I take a seat next to him and he says "Look kid, it's gonna be hard, you're gonna have nightmares from this, and you most likely will sacrifice yourself for Rory"

I nod and he continues, "But even in the arena when it seems like there's no hope of getting out, remember we love you and want you to win so don't give up. If there's way to keep Rory alive and yourself. Do it"

"But don't they just want entertainment?" I ask, he nods "Then give them entertainment, just not by killing, there was never a rule for it" I nod and a devious smile crosses my face. He chuckles "you'd better find Cinna, he's been working non stop on yours and Rory's outfits for tonight"

"Am I the girl on fire?" I ask sadly, Haymitch is one of the only other people who know how I feel about being compared to mum. "I doubt it, not in Cinna's view but probably in the capitols"

I sigh and accept it, if I'm gonna be the "next" girl on fire, so be it.

I walk down the hall into Cinna's room, "Cinna?" I ask, "Come in" he reply's, I walk inside and see a dress on a coat hanger, I just stare at it "is that for me?" I ask walking towards it "Well who else?" he reply's chuckling.

I smirk but then ask "Am I the girl on fire?"

"If that's what they want you to be, but I thought you could be something along the line…the girl with spark" he says smiling.

"Not much difference" I comment, he nods "Yes but it's better than being the "new" girl on fire isn't it?" he reply's looking at me hopefully. I smile and nod "Yes it is, and the dress is beautiful"

I gently run my finger along the silk fabric, "You should try it on, I have to get Rory" he says walking out the door. I go into the bathroom and strip down, then pull the dress on. I gasp, I look…like fire indeed. Beautiful flames. The dress hugs my waist tightly and then falls into layers of different shades of red and orange with tiny jewels across the bottom which sparkle in the light, the top is strapless with little red jewels leading to the top of my shoulder and all the way across my back. I turn around to look at the back and it literally looks as if I'm a spark flickering in the light. Cinna knocks on the door, I open it and he smiles when he sees me. "Perfect" he says smiling, Rory walks in and his eyes widen "Is she going to be on fire?" he asks, Cinna smirks "sort of"

"Sort of!" I reply. What if I burn to death? He looks at me reassuringly and ushers me out of the room. I sigh, great I'm going to be roasted alive on TV! I know mum did it but I'm kinda freaked out by fire.

When I was young and everyone was still obsessed with "Girl on Fire" they literally lit fires near mum and had jokes about how her prescience started them. At first I thought it was kinda cool, that was until I got to close accidently and burned my shoulder. Oh gosh it hurt, mum went ballistic at the men and rushed me to hospital. I'm fine now and mum apologized to the men for shouting but no one lights fires anymore.

Rory and Cinna walk out and I smile at Rory, he looks adorable! He's in a black tux with red features to accent the look of fire. "So we just stand in a chariot?" I ask as Rory plops onto Cinna's bed. "No, this year you walk"

"How long?" I ask "A fair way" he reply's slowly, I groan. Great!

"The capitol children are first, followed by the two of you then the districts" "Do I walk with Rory at least?" I ask, Cinna looks down "No each of you is alone" I sigh frustrated and sit down. "Ok Rory you're pretty much done, you can go watch TV or something if you wish" Cinna says, Rory beamed and ran out of the room. I sit in front of the long mirror and Cinna gets to work on my hair. "Close your eyes" he instructs, I sigh and do as he says.

When I open them I nearly fall down, I look so much like me but so different at the same time. My hair is it's natural light brown with tiny streaks of blonde; it goes past my elbows in beautiful waves and has the odd streak of red to accent to the dress. My make up is very light and natural, but my eyes have tiny jewels next to them the same as the ones on the dress and my eyes sparkle when I move around in light.

"Wow" is all I say, Cinna nods in approval and grabs a shoe box from the cupboard, he opens it and I see the heels. Gosh they're massive! "How do you expect me to move in those?" I ask confused. "You need the height, no offense darling but you didn't get your fathers height"

I scowl "stupid shortness" I mutter, he chuckles and slips the shoes on my feet. To my surprise they're much comfier than expected, I take my first step but wobble a bit but after a few minutes I swear I could of ran in them. As we walk to the elevator I'm grateful that the dress only comes to my knees or I'm sure I would of tripped. Effie stands at the elevator with Rory and Haymitch.

"Lets do this" I say sighing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Everyone you might need to read chap 20, sorry I deleted the "Author Note" so it may of confused some of you, read chap 20 then 21! Xxxx TigerLilly123 if it still confusing please tell me and i'll try and fix it, reviews pleeaaassseee! **

**Chapter 22~**

**Teagan Mellark**

When we get to the lobby, everyone is lining up in front of the entrance. I sit down in a chair and Rory takes the seat next to me. "So how does this work?" I ask, "Ok, you'll walk down the steps and into the light, I'm not sure how far but you need to get down the street, remember we want to win over the people, you two already have an advantage but that's not enough" Haymitch reply's, "Smile, wave, blow kisses all that mushy crap if it's what you have to do" he adds.

I nod but start shaking, my nerves are kicking in. Haymitch gives my shoulder and reassuring squeeze and I look around, the muscly boy from two in wearing black pants and a white button up shirt, which shows off his muscles. The girl from his district is in a thin light cream dress that goes to her shoes. Her hair is in a complicated bun. The little girl from district 6, is in a cute pink dress and her blonde hair is curled.

All of the young kids look around, some trying to practise their smiles for the mentors and some are trying not to cry. "Shimmer Harolds?" a peacekeeper says from the entrance, a girl with straight red hair walks towards him trying to contain her shaking. She's in a purple dress that goes down to her knees, it had pretty beads over it that sparkle. He opens the door and she walks out of sight, the sound of the crowd cheering means she's in view. I don't understand how people can be happy the games are back? It doesn't make sense.

Time seems to go quicker until they call the last capitol tribute, Craig walks out looking cocky. I sigh and look down, "You'll do fine" Cinna reassures us, "Teagan Mellark?"

_That's me! Stand up! _I force myself to stand and walk over to the entrance ignoring the others staring at me in awe, Cinna catches up to me as I wait by the entrance and places something in my hand. "It's a flower place it in your hair, when you et into view press the small button and be amazed" he says smiling. I nod and place the red flower behind my ear securely. "Ok" the peacekeeper says opening the door for me, I take a deep breath and step forward. The first few steps I nearly fall over but they can't see me so it's ok. When I step off the last step I quickly press the button and walk into view, the crowd go crazy and start shouting my name. To be honest I kinda like the attention, but the reality of why I'm getting it isn't so good. I start walking but stop, _I'm not doing this without Rory._

The crowds still cheering but some of them look at me strangely, I look up to the screens and see they're focused on me. And my jaw drops, it looks as if I'm almost a firework, the flower has set off tiny fireworks behind me as I walk. I quickly shut my mouth and turn around, Rory comes into view and everyone "awws" but I don't budge he looks at me weirdly and I hold out my hand. He smiles and takes it, we lift our hands up and the crowd get insane, but he says "What about the others?"

"Let's wait" I reply, he smiles and nods, the capitol children are getting further away, I kinda wish we could of involved them but it's not my fault I was after them. The boy from 2 walks out and stares at us strangely, Rory hold his hand out and the boy half smiles, he takes it and we wait until the rest join. "Lets go" I say, we all start walking hand in hand, even in a single line it's kinda hard but we manage. The crowds go ballistic and shout our names, I catch a rose and put on my winning smile and blow a kiss in their direction, I wave trying not to drop the rose.

We finally come up to the presidents mansion and stand in a line behind the others. The president has rage all over his face, I smirk but then notice my sparks are drawing in too much attention, I press the button again and they stop. I hear the crowds sigh and giggle.  
"Welcome!" the president says smiling, "I give you the tributes for the 76th Hunger Games" the crowd goes crazy in cheers. He smiles and says "What an entrance, love it!" _yeah I doubt you did._

I smile at the crowd and watch as the screens go to the line of tributes, before everyone leaves I shout to the kids in front of us. "Join!" I smile warmly and the little kids run up to the line and join on the ends. Some of the older ones smirk and don't move but majority of them join as well.

It must be unexpected, to see a line of kids who are supposed to be killing each other very soon. I look around and some of "Game Makers" are staring at us astonished, some amused, some angry and insulted. I smirk.

"Good luck tributes and may you have all the luck coming to you" he says smiling at the crowds laughter at his "joke".

Then the camera's turn off, _dad I hope you're proud of me. _The crowds scurry away and we're instructed to walk back. I take Rory's hand and we start walking back, the rest of the kids follow behind. The boy from district two walks up and keeps up with our pace "Smart one" he says, I smirk "Thanks"

"So are you the rebel of them all?" he asks smirking, I try to stifle a laugh "far from it" I reply, he nods. "I'm Alex" he says "Teagan, and this is Rory" I look down at Rory. "Yeah I kinda figured that" he replies sarcastically, I shoot him a look but smile.

We finally make it back to the lobby and Cinna rushes over to me, "It worked!" he says happily, Haymitch laughs "Just like your mother"

"Why does everyone say that?" I ask annoyed, "because it's true" he reply's, I sigh in defeat. It's obviously true, but I still think I'm less hostile and stubborn.

"Come on you better get to bed" Effie says, we all walk back to the elevator, some of the capitol tributes were glaring at us district tributes but no one cares. When we get to floor 12 I rush to my room and fling my shoes off. I let out a sigh and rub my feet, they may have been comfortable but walking in heels will never stop being painful.

I slip into a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top then walk over to the glass wall; I place my hand on it and sigh. _Maybe I can get away. _I walk out of my room and creep down the hall trying not to wake up anyone; I stop at a door with "ROOF AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY" psh. I push the door open and walk up the steps, when I stop I take a deep breath. It looks just like my parents described it; they use to tell me stories of how they would spend time up here with each other. I walk to the ledge and stare at the city; all of the lights making it look like sparkles.

I sigh and sit down, leaning against the ledge. Tears form in the corner of my eyes, gosh I never knew someone could cry so much. I must fall asleep because I remember nothing else.

When I wake up I'm in my bed, well the capitols bed. I yawn and look at the outfit that Cinna's left for me. I get changed into the leggings and long dark purple shirt with "extra" on the back. Extra? I shake my head and pull it on. I tie my hair into a high ponytail and walk into the dining room. "Morning" I say, Haymitch grunts staring at his coffee and Effie rolls her eyes at him. She smiles at me and nods. I fill up my plate and listen to Effie talk about how not to show our best skills, but make sure we try all of the stations. Rory looks scared, "It's ok, it'll be like a playground" I say unconvincingly to him, Haymitch almost chokes and I glare at him. But Rory sits straighter and smiles, _yeah a playground….a deadly one._

After breakfast Haymitch escorts us to the elevator shooing Effie away, when we wait for it he says "now, try all you can. But don't use a bow, Rory I want you to learn how to use some kind of weapon, chance are you'll be a natural with an axe or something, good luck and don't interact too much"

We nod and step inside the elevator, when it stops below ground level we walk out. There's a double door with "TRAINING CENTRE" on it, I walk towards it with Rory right behind me. When we get inside quite a few of the tributes are here, district 10 follows us and we walk to the middle of the centre where a lady stands.

I look around while we wait for the others; each girl is wearing a top like me except in a different colour. The boy is the same with a different shirt and pants.

One of the boys with dark hair and blue-grey eyes stares at me, I look at him and raise my eyebrows. He doesn't look away, he looks at me more intensely. Oh no, I think someone already want's to kill me. I look away, I always remembered staring isn't very nice!

When the last tributes join us the lady starts talking, "Welcome, because you are the first to test our new rule, each of you is capable of entering missions during the games. In which you will need training, but to ensure safety you will not train against one another"

_I'm sorry but did she just say "For your safety?" what? We're about to be thrown into an arena where safety is not even remotely possible._

She dismissing us and some of the capitol tributes rush over to the intimidating stations, Rory comes up to me. "Where should we try?" I ask, "I need to learn some weapon" he answers, I nod "Well let's try the axe? Maybe you're like your mum" I say, he nods and we walk over to the empty axe station. The man seems excited to have someone try it out, "can you teach us how to hold them?" I ask, he nods smiling. After 20 minutes I can manage to hold the thing but Rory is already throwing it and aiming pretty well. Rory throws it and it sinks itself into the dummies chest, I smile and pat his back "You try" he says, I sigh and aim but miss terribly. I start laughing, but stop when I hear snickering, I turn around slightly and notice Edward? I think it is, Tilly and London giggling at my miss. I shake it off.

"I'm going to try the spears ok?" I tell Rory, he nods concentrating on the axe. Who am I to interrupt, it may the only thing he has a chance to win with.

Alex is already at the spears with the little girl from 6, she tries to throw the spear but it doesn't even reach the dummy. I feel so sorry for you young ones, they barely even have a chance against the big ones like Alex or Edward.

I pick up one and stand next to them, _ok concentrate, aim throw! _I tell myself, I throw the spear and it lands in the chest of the dummy, I raise my eyebrows, but I guess dad was good with spears.

I look at the bow and arrows, London is trying to shoot but the arrow goes flying into the ground. I chuckle but when she turns to glare at me I look away,_ maybe I should try the bow. NO I refuse to be the next "Katniss" but I need to know if I can still shoot. _

Rory comes up behind me and says "try the bow and arrows, you can show them up!" I half smile at his idea "I don't think so, I might suck now" I say softly, he grabs my arm and pulls me in the direction of the archery station. "There's only one way to find out" he says,

London stares at me as I walk over to the bows, I pick one out. It's light and feels easy enough to hold, I grab an arrow and face the dummy. "I bet you suck" London snarls at me, Edward and Tilly laugh. "I guess we'll find out wont we?" I say looking down at Rory. I lift up and arrow and get it into aim, my breathing steady's and I stare at the dummy's heart. _One….two….three! _I let the arrow fly and it lands directly in the heart, I look at it in disbelief. I haven't touched a bow in 6 years and I did that well? It must be destiny for me to be like mum….

The other three shut up and walk away, I smirk and look at Rory. He gives me a thumbs up and I smile. I place the bow down and decide it might be good for the private session so I shouldn't show off my skill.

At lunch there are two groups of tables, one has all of the district tributes and the young kids. The other has Edward, Tilly, London, Jason and Craig.

I walk over to the table with everyone else and take an empty seat, Rory sits n my left and Shimmer on my right. "Well they have problems" Phoenix says looking at the table of stuck ups. He shakes his blonde hair. "Yeah, but when Teagan showed them up it was funny" Alex says, I look at him "You saw?" I ask, "are you kidding everyone was watching you!" Aphrodite says laughing. She plays with her dark black hair that's been pulled into a bun.

The little girl called Lilly stares at her food and blurts out "I don't want to die" her eyes tear up and those of us who are older look around uncomfortably. "Ha too bad" Tilly taunts from the other table. Lily's tears fall down her face, I sigh and look at her say loudly "Don't worry you wont be dying from _stupidity _like Tilly" I say reassuringly, the others around me smirk and try not to laugh. Lilly smiles and says "She is kinda dumb isn't she" I giggle and nod. Suddenly Phoenix falls on the floor laughing, Alex tries to help him up but falls over and starts laughing as well. We all laugh with them and ignore the stares Edward, Tilly, London and Craig give us.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23~**

**Teagan Mellark**

We've spent the last two days training, I stayed clear of the bow and arrows and instead tried to learn new skills. I walk into the dining room and slump into the chair staring at my plate, "Come on, you better eat! The private session is today" Effie says excitedly, I take a few bites but start to feel nervous and excuse myself. I get changed into the training outfit and pull my hair into a high ponytail. A knock on my door makes me jump a little, now that we're getting so close to the games I'm starting to get scared.

"Come in" I say quietly, Haymitch walks in and says "Let's go darl" I follow him to the elevator. The ride in the elevator is quiet and uncomfortable, but I doubt it's meant to be comfortable with the events coming up. We stop at the underground level and I take a seat with Rory. All of the other tributes are sitting in seats looking around, "Shimmer Harolds" an electronic voice says through the speakers. I watch as she corrects herself and walks towards the training centre entrance.

I wonder what I'm going to do as my "talent" I remember Haymitch telling me about my parents, how they did the most stupid things. But I cant help but think I should do something like that too.

I wait patiently just staring at my hands, when Rory's name is called. I look over to him and give him a reassuring smile, I whisper "Use an axe" he nods and jumps off his chair. I watch him walk towards the training centre and sigh, how am I gonna help him get out alive? I'm next to useless, I don't know many edible plants and can't hunt…

Alex takes a seat next to me and runs his hand through his blonde hair, "hey" he says sighing, "hey" I reply, "I never imagined I'd be here like my uncle" he whispers, "Uncle?" I ask.

"Yeah, he with your parents for their first games, his name was Cato"

I freeze. Cato? The one my parents killed at the end? Oh shit. Alex must know how Cato died. "Oh" is all I say. Alex looks down, which confirms the fact he knows it was my mothers arrow that killed him. "It's ok" he whispers, I half smile and the nicer side of me takes over and I hug him. He's taken aback slightly from the fact a) I'm hugging him and b) I'm willing to hug someone in _this _situation where we are about to be thrown together and expected to kill one another.

But he hugs back, and strangely it's comforting. Maybe it's because I need a hug, and I do. I need someone to tell me it's just a bad dream or something cheesy like that.

"Teagan Mellark" the voice booms, I pull away from Alex and he says "Good luck" I smile "You too" and with that I walk towards the entrance trying to figure out what to do. I slowly walk inside and watch the game makers, they all seem to be uncomfortable, ha, maybe they aren't evil people and are doing this against their will. _What to do?_

I sigh and walk over to the bow and arrows, _time to act like the daughter of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!_

I shoot a dummy straight in the heart, some of the game makers smile approvingly, _but that's not all._

I quickly put the bow down ignoring the confused looks on the game makers, I grab the dummy I shot with the arrow in it's heart and take it to the middle of the room. _Paints? _I find a camouflage station and take all of the paints, I paint my outfit; a purple tank top and black pants. Then in red paint over the dummy "You've brought back hell"

I smile and turn around placing the dummy in full view, the arrow still in place and the red paint dripping like blood. Some of the game makers stare shocked, others smirk probably because they feel the same way. Well I'm gonna die in the arena anyway, might as well go off with a bang! That's the spirit Teagan!

"Thankyou I hope my effort has reached your expectations" I say smiling, being careful of my words. Then I do a bow and walk towards the exit, _I wonder if they are meant to dismiss us? I think I recall Haymitch mentioning that when he was telling us about it and I was "listening" when really just daydreaming….about Harley…..maybe._

When I get out I let out a deep breath I didn't even realise I was holding, I walk towards the elevator but stop just before I reach it. _What if they hurt my family? Nah they wouldn't, but what if they make sure Rory doesn't make it out of the arena now? Psh. I'll make sure he does!_

I slam on the "12" and wait impatiently, as I go up to the flor time seems to slow down and my breathing gets heavier. I've always hated breaking the rules (except in Mrs Campbell's class) maybe bending them doesn't matter but I feel as if I've crossed a line. Which I have.

I slowly walk into the lounge and fall onto the couch face first, "Teagan?" I hear Haymitch call. But I ignore him I don't need to be yelled at right now, I can't help but remember him telling me he didn't think Liam nor I should have gone on that trip to the capitol. And he was right, he _did _warn me. That's probably why I'm here, on the other hand if they managed to kidnap Rory they probably would have got us as well. So either way, I was stuffed. I close my eyes and try to think about happy things; family, friends, smiles, laughs. But none of it works. I sigh and let myself be pulled into a dream only to find, it's a nightmare.

"Teagan get your lazy butt up" Haymitch says, good old Haymitch. I groan and open my eyes, I'm still sprawled on the couch and am considering not moving. But I see Rory waiting patiently to sit where my feet are so I move. I sit on the ground and pull my knees to my chest while I wait, this is probably gonna take a while. "Ok, so what did you do?" Haymitch asks sighing, I stare at him "Huh?"

"One of the game makers complained about "Inappropriate" talents and I'm only assuming with your parents having started the tradition, you would of pissed them off somehow"

I look down, _damn he knows. _"Ok, so I started off shooting a dummy with a bow" I say, he nods attentively as Cinna takes a seat on the opposite couch. "And then I kinda painted a tribute and wrote you brought back hell" I mumble softly, Haymitch stares at me. _Wait for it…._I stare at my knees wondering when he's going to go on a yelling rampage. But it doesn't come, he just shakes his head and sighs "Let's just see what your score is"

I turn my head and ask Rory "What did you do?" I ask, he looks down and says giggling "I through an axe, then I painted butterflies on it and told them they were as weak as butterflies"

I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter. Haymitch even chuckled along with Cinna. We all calmed ourselves down and watch the TV as a man with green hair reads out the scores, "Welcome, to start off Shimmer Harolds….with a score of 6"

"Dusk Kennedy with a score of 4"

I raise my eyebrows, the boy is only 10 for crying out loud! He shouldn't be here! No one should.

"Violet Stibbe with a score of 2"

I watch the picture of the 8 year old girl, she looks so small and fragile. There's no way she'll be able to look after herself in the arena.

"Turquoise Bullan with a score of 3" it's overwhelming the amount of young kids being thrown into the arena, it's like they want to get rid of all kids.

"Phoenix Connor, with a score of 10" I can help but let out a small sigh of relief, Phoenix has turned out to be one of the capitol kids who _aren't _stuck up.

I sigh and lean my head back listening to the scores, mostly the kids under the age of 11 are only getting scores of 5 and lower. "Next we move to the victors children, and have we got a treat this year with the mockingjays daughter entering"

I scowl and stare at the man trying to blow up the TV with my mind….a bit of a fail but I think I made a point. "Now Rory with a score of…"

We all look around nervously, please let it be good. Please let it be good. Please let it be good. "A score of….0"

Rory looks down and I bite my lip, this is horrible! He probably wont get any sponsors now, "Now Teagan Mellark with a score of…..12"

I stare at the screen, not even noticing the congratulations everyone is giving me. All I can think about is in ht arena I can't leave Rory, he wont be able to get any sponsors with his score. It must have been because of his "Stunt" but why wasn't a I punished then?

"Am I the number one target now?" I ask sighing, Haymitch shares a glance with Effie and he sighs "Yes, but the sponsors will be lining up for you"

I nod, how can I make Rory seem more…skilled? Maybe in my interview I can work something in about him?

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, I love em' :D and thanks to GemmaCharlotte for giving me the idea about the story, I really appreciate it and who knows maybe it'll happen? But I can't tell you that can I? hehe, anyway luv you all (not in creepy way) hope this chapter is ok **

**BYE! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"Well I guess that's, that" Haymitch says standing up, I listen to his footsteps get softer and softer until his bedroom door slams shut. I look at Cinna and he says "Rory why don't you get some sleep?" Rory nods and walks down the hall. "I need to help him" I say,

Cinna nods "In your interview, you can mention how you know his skills and what he can do, but don't overdo it because then he'll be a big target as well"

I sigh and nod, "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Teagan" Cinna says yawning, "Goodnight" I reply. I stare blankly at the coffee table, as Cinna gets further away. I slowly walk to my room trying not to fall over as my vision is getting blury. As soon as I get in my room I fall onto the bed and pull the doona over my body, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Liam Mellark**

12! A loud sigh of relief comes from mum and everyone around us smiles proudly, I never thought they would make us watch it from the town square. At least Teagan got a high score, but Rory only got a zero! That can't be right…

"She must have annoyed them" mum says looking at dad, who slightly chuckles and nods, "Huh?" I ask being careful of my broken arm (yes, when the peacekeepers beat me they actually _broke _my arm)

"Well in both of our games your mother disrespected them" dad says, mum looks down blushing and dad places an arm around her. "Knowing Teagz, she would have followed in mum's footsteps" I reply.

People around me chuckle and nod in agreement, everyone has confidence in Teagz. But I know my sister and she cares about Rory, so she wont let him die, and if he comes back she can't.

I look down at the thought of watching my older sister be tortured on TV, how can they do this? It's not right. "Hey Liam!" I turn my head and see Finnick walking towards me "Yeah?" I ask, "Well when we get em' out, you wanna help?"

**Teagan Mellark**

The sun blinding me, brings me from my first restful sleep in days. I groan and quietly slip into my bathroom taking extra long in the shower, I can't believe tomorrow I will be led to the arena. I walk down the hall and past the dining room, I'm in no mood to eat. Instead I walk to the elevator and look at all the numbers, down the very bottom is a -1#

I click it curiously and the doors close, I wonder what floor this is? When the elevator stops, I take a step out and suddenly a cool breeze overcomes me. I close my eyes for a few seconds letting myself relax in the gentle atmosphere. When I open my eyes I'm taken aback, in front of me is a massive inside garden. With streams, bridges, healthy plants and right across from me is a balcony. I slowly walk down the path and look at all the beautiful plants and flowers on the way, I cross a wooden bridge, which is over a stream of crystal clear water.

When I come to the end of the path a large balcony awaits behind glass doors, I go through them and gasp at the sight. I'm somehow overlooking the city, and off to the left I can just see the outskirts of district 1. I sigh and watch as the sun rises, lightening the streets of the capitol. After a while I can't stand the sight of watching the sun rise when I'm not overlooking it from the woods of district 12.

I walk inside and through the jungle like exterior.

I was about to go to the elevator but stop when I hear a loud beeping noise, I turn around and see off to the right is a closed black door. It's almost impossible to make out because it blends in so well with the wall.

_DON'T GO IN! GO IN! SHUT UP, GO DOWNSTAIRS DON'T BREAK ANY MORE RULES! OH WHO CARES!_

I roll my eyes and the stupid side of me "Makes" me walk over to the door, I place my ear against the door for any sounds of voices. But nothing.

I take a deep breath and slowly open the door, when I walk inside I see a big black chair in the middle of the room. In front of it are 13 big screens. I walk over to the chair and look at the different screens, I realise each screen is showing each district. I look at the different ones, in the one labelled "1" it shows people walking around in the town square, they all look normal but something is off about them.

All of the other districts seem to have something off about them, everyone is looking around suspiciously. I shake it off, they're probably just shaken up by the announcement of the games coming back, but when I see district 4 it's showing the ocean. I sigh _Harley's there….Harley why can't you be here with me? _

I sigh angrily and sit on the floor watching the screens, who would need to keep an eye on all of the districts? The president? Doubt it.

* * *

_RUN! RUN! My dad shouts and I groggily move around, ripping plants out of my way. But I can still hear them, hear them all Alex and Phoenix surround me. I start to scream for help. I call for dad, Harley, mum, and Liam but no one comes. Then a little girl jumps down from the tree behind me. She whistles a tune and the mockingjays start to join in, the people trying to hunt me suddenly turn to dust. I look at the little girl, she smiles and is suddenly gone._

I flinch and open my eyes, _damn I fall asleep in the weirdest places. _I stand up out of the black chair and make my way for the door, I was about to open it when I hear voices from outside. I freeze, I slowly lean my ear against the door and listen to the conversation. "What!" I hear a man's voice exclaim.

"Sir, I don't think it'll work, we just don't have the supporters" another man tries to reason in a softer tone, "I don't care! We'll make them support us!" the first one syas getting frustrated. "please reconsider, we can undo this, the tributes can be sent home if we end it now" the nicer one says.

"So you don't care either! I have to do this, my uncle was right! We need the hunger Games with all the displeasure going around I might as well kill of all of the kids this year!" the first one shouts, _are they talking about changing the games? Or not having them? _"Please" the second one asks,

Then there's a gun shot, I flinch and close my eyes, the first one mutters "that'll teach you" the last thing I hear was the elevator door closing.

I honestly want to go back but someone could be dead out there, I carefully open the door a smidge and see no movement. When I take a few steps out a man in a white uniform is lying on the ground, he has black short hair and looks pretty tough. But the one thing you can't miss is the big red stain in his chest…where his heart would be.

I gasp and quietly walk past him "Wait" I freeze and turn around, the man is looking at me, I sit down next to him "Do you want me to get help?" I ask, "No, I don't have much time left, but I need to tell someone this"

I look at him strangely, but nod. "Ok" I whisper, he takes my hand and holds it close it him. "President Snow is weak, he has….weaknesses…..get them…..and you will ….defeat him" he whispers taking longer breaths. "Weaknesses?" I ask

"Yes, I know….you can do this…..he fears only one thing…."

His eyes start to close and I notice him struggling to keep them open, "What! What is he scared of?" I ask, he take one last big breath and says "….You"

Then his eyes close and they don't open again, I don't know why but for some reason my eyes water and a tear falls down my cheek. I quickly kiss his forehead and run to the elevator doors, on the way back to floor 12 I wonder if I should tell anyone that I saw him? But if I do then they would know I was there, and I doubt he'd want me to ruin this. Now I know that Snow isn't as powerful as he's made out to be, he's scared and boy am I gonna scare him….

When I get to the floor, I try and quietly walk past the lounge room "What do you think you're doing?" I hear Hamitch's gruff voice behind me "damn" I mutter, "Uh, I went for a walk" I try. He walks over to me and crosses his arms, "how was it?"

"What?" I ask, he shakes his head "the walk" he adds in a sarcastic tone, I look at him and mumble "not so great considering…"

His eyes soften and he walks back down the hall "After lunch you need to come find me, we'll talk about how you'll present yourself tonight, for now find Effie"

I let out a small sigh of relief and walk to Effie's room "Effie?" I ask while knocking on the door, she opens it and smiles. "Come in, Come in" she says smiling, I walk inside but stop when I see the row of shoes in the middle of the floor. Each a different height of heel, "You are learning to walk in these" she says pointing to the shoes, my jaw drops. Shoes? Really?

I sigh and try on the shoes with small heels, walking in them is easy enough but then she makes me wear some pink HIGH heels. I get so tall in them, I'm practically towering over Effie! But I can't even make it a few steps without falling over. "Good try" she sighs, "Unfortunately you got your mothers skills in walking" she says, I have to stifle a laugh. _Skills in walking?_

After an hour of practicing my "proper English" and walking in heels we finally come to the conclusion that appearance will not be my best skill. She dismisses me and I have to force myself from not running to the dining room, I practically scoff down everything I can find. Even Haymitch just stares at me in admiration.

"Come on" Haymitch groans standing up from the table, "See ya Rory" I say walking behind the Haymitch. We get to Haymitch's room and I sit on his bed, he takes a seat opposite me and starts "Ok, now we both know you have the attention span of your mother, but the wits of your father. So talking wont _be _your problem, but staying calm might" he says. I shake my head "well I want to try and work something in about Rory and how good he is" I say.

Haymitch nods "we can do that, but these interviews go for much longer so I've requested you sing-" "WHAT!" I interrupt him, _I cant sing in front of thousands of people!_

"Listen, people are rebelling and to help, they need to hear your case, you need to sell it and singing _will _help" he reasons, I sigh "But I can't sing in front of all of those people" I say.

"yes you can! You've sang in front of heaps of people at home, this will be just like it" I sigh in defeat and nod, "Good, now I think you should be humble, but funny, and charismatic"

He suggests, and probably because it's the easiest thing for me to do, I'm jut like my dad with words. "alright" I agree

After debating who's version of "funny" is better, Haymitch dismisses me and I go into Cinna's room. We must spend hours on my make up and hair but soon after he comes out holding a dress. It's a dark red/orange/yellow shiny material that has ruffles from the waist all the way to the ground. The sleeves fall to the side and cling to the top of my arms, leaving my collarbone in view. He gives me a necklace with a red gemstone at the end, "Here" he says helping me into some high heels. Unfortunately they are really high, and give me a lot of height but are kind of hard to walk in. Especially with my dress, which flows to the ground.

"Ok" he says helping me walk to a full length mirror, I gasp. My first outfit for the chariot or walk down the street made me look dangerous and young. This makes me look gorgeous, and almost unreal. The material shines in the light appearing to be a flame although it isn't.

"You ready?" Haymitch asks, helping my stand in line after Craig. I nod and exhale, "Now, if you want to make Rory seem more survival-ish, you will have to down grade yourself" he warns me. "I know, I don't care" I reply reassuringly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"TEAGAN MELLARK" I hear the interviewer shout from the stage, I take a deep breath and step onto the stage and into view. My eyes widen at the sight of the crowd cheering for me, I smile and wave as I walk to the interviewer.

When I sit down I take a chance and look at my surroundings, "So how des it feel knowing both your parents have entered the games before?" the interviewer asks.

I smile "Kind of weird, I mean they both got to be pampered like this" I gesture to my beautiful dress then continue "and yet they still decide to live in district 12" I joke.

The crowd bursts into laughter but I don't, I didn't even like the joke I made but I have to win the crowd over.

"Now how are you dealing with the situation you're in, your close friend is also entering he must be important to you" the interviewer says.

"Well I do love him like a brother, but I know he's good and very smart so I don't worry too much" I say confidently, "Well explain the score of zero then" the interviewer challenges, I smirk "like I said, he's smart and has some good strategies, but I can't tell you that can I?" I ask innocently.

The crowds scream in agreement, "Ok, now look at you! Beautiful, I see Cinna was going for the same as your mother right?"

"I don't know, it is beautiful but I'm not sure I could be compared to my mum" I say biting my lip, "and do you want to be?" he asks, I look out to the crowd, they stare at me expecting a yes. When I get an idea…

"No, I don't" I say proudly, some of the crowd cheers, some gasp and some look around confused. "And why is that?" the man asks confused, "Because I want to be my own person, I may look like my mother and may act like her, but I am _not _Katniss Everdeen" I say confidently.

The crowds erupts into cheers and some start to cry, I half smile and look out to the crowd, when someone from the middle shouts "SING" everyone joins in and eventually the whole crowd is yelling at me to sing. I sigh _I knew it was gonna happen! Just pretend you're at home. _I smile and look at the interviewer, he helps me up and hands me a microphone, and I walk to the centre of the stage shakily and wait until the music starts.

"_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why, I'm still surprised._

_Even angels have, their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices,_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

'_cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_with violent words and empty threats_

_and it's sick that all these battles_

_are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't want to ever leave_

'_til the walls are goin' up_

_in smoke with all our memories_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie"_

I stop singing and look out the crowd, everyone starts cheering loudly some are even crying! That's when it all happens, one of the men in the back shouts "GET RID OF THE GAMES" we all look at him and I smirk. I got the message out to someone! Some people are still cheering but it is silenced by a gunshot, I look over to the man but only catch a glimpse a his body falls to the ground.

People look around worried and disgusted, some of the peacekeepers carry him away and try to shut everyone up. I sit back down with the interviewer, shocked. I can't help but mourn a little over the man whose life was just taken, and all he did was prove _my _point. "Well that was very moving" the interviewer says smiling, what is wrong with him? Did he not see the man just get killed?

"I'm afraid we're al out of time now though sorry, TEAGAN MELLARK everyone!" he shouts to the crowd taking my hand, I smile and wave as I walk off. They all cheer loudly and I blow a kiss before stepping off, "NOW RORY HAWTHORN" the interviewer shouts, I mouth "Good luck" to Rory, he smiles and walks onto the stage. I let out deep breath as I walk backstage, Haymitch and Cinna walk up to me excited. "well done beautiful" Haymitch says hugging me, I smile "Thanks" we watch the flat screen TV showing what's going on, on stage.

"So Rory, very young you are how are feeling about the arena?" the interviewer asks, Rory looks around nervously and smiles shyly "I'm happy to have Teagan"

I smile at the TV, "Well she is very confident in you" the interviewer says.

"yeah, I can't say too much but we both have some skills" he says smiling. "I bet you do, now we all know you can't give away too much information, but we are all wondering are you like your mother with an axe or you father and his hunting skill?" the interviewer asks, making the crowd look at Rory in wonder.

"well actually both" Rory says giggling, everyone cheers and they talk about how different it is here. And how all the kids are mainly his age.

When he comes back I race over and give him a big hug, trying to not step on my dress. "Well done" I say smiling "thanks" he says blushing, Alex walks up to us with a few of the others. Rory starts talking to Turquoise and Lilly, I turn to Alex and Phoenix. They both look at each other nervously then pull me away from the others, "What's wrong?" I ask, "We have an idea" Phoenix whispers, "ok, so you wanted to prove we can't just be taken over right?" Alex asks. "Yeah" I reply, "Well at the cornucopia, we're not going to kill" Phoenix says simply.

"What?" I ask confused, "We won't kill anyone, the young ones will probably run off so we will just have to make sure some of the others don't kill anyone yet" Alex says, I raise my eyebrows. It's a good idea "Well I'll help" I say, they nod "but what happens when everyone splits up?" I ask.

"Well we're going to try and find some of the younger kids and help them" Phoenix suggests, I nod in agreement. "ALEX!" someone shouts from the other side of the room, I look at him and he mutters "cya in hell tomorrow" I laugh and reply "well they are giving us a free pass" Alex chuckles as he walks away. Phoenix looks at me and smiles, "Cya Teagz" he says smiling "BYE" I shout to him. Oh gosh how am I gonna kill anyone here?

I turn around and find the others, Cinna places a hand on my back, and guides me through the room. I look across the room and see London giving me the evil eyes, _ah what the heck? _I smile and wave at her. She flushes dark red and scowls looking away. I chuckle, damn I may be nice like my dad but I can be stubborn, hostile and sarcastic like my mum if I want to be. :D

We ride back up to floor 12, I walk to my room and strip out of the beautiful dress. I get into some pj's and climb under the sheets. Not long after there's a knock on my door, "Yeah?" I answer "Teagan, I can't sleep" Rory comes in with tears in his eyes. I open up my arms and he crawls into bed with me, I hold him close as he silently cries. "Don't worry, you'll be fine I promise I'll look after you" I whisper soothingly,

"Please don't let me die" Rory whispers barely audible, "I won't tomorrow we'll look after each other and then you're going to go home" I whisper reassuringly, he closes his eyes slowly and whispers "but where will you go?"

Before I answer I hear soft snores, I smile and look at Rory. Fast asleep. But it's a good question where will I go? Hopefully heaven, I may have done some small sins like lies, pranks and whatnot but I wont be the one in Hell. Snow will be.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Hope this chapter was ok…they will be entering the arena soon! Exciting! Please review, I really love the reviews I get! What do you think will happen? Will Teagan make it? Will she even be saved before it's too late? Or will it all go downhill? xxxTigerLill123**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"Teagan? Teagan?" I slowly open my eyes, and see Rory sitting over me with a worried expression. I yawn and sit up, "You were screaming in your sleep" Rory whispers. "Oh, thanks for waking me up" I say trying to lighten the mood, he smiles and walks out. The dream I had just comes to me, blood, lots of it. _What a wonderful way to wake up.._

I sigh, today I'm going into the arena. Today may be my last day. I shake my head of the negative thoughts and quickly take a shower, I change into a pair of shorts and tank top. "Teagan?" Haymitch asks from my bedroom door, "Coming" I reply shaking my hair dry.

I follow him to the dining hall, everyone sits there staring at their food. As if wondering whether they should eat it. I take a seat, I have no appetite but I should eat what I can, so I don't get hungry in the arena so fast. I take a bite of toast but swallowing is a challenge, I end up just drinking hot chocolate for breakfast, _very nutritional. _Cinna sighs and stands up "It's time" he says, Effie walks over to me and hugs me "Good luck dear, you're just like your parents, I know you can do this" she whispers in my ear, I nod and smile gratefully.

I watch her walk to Rory, Haymitch places a hand on my back and guides me to the elevator "Let's go" he says sadly. We go to the top of the building where a large hovercraft awaits, "Are we with other tributes?" I ask as we walk towards it "No each pair has it's own" Cinna reply's.

We get inside and the hovercraft lifts into the air, I sit down with Rory next to me. A peacekeeper walks over to me "Take out your arm?" she says "Why?" I ask politely. "Your tracker" she reply's, I sigh and lift my forearm in the air, she places some kind of scanner just above my wrist and it slowly scans. A flash of intense pain runs through my body and I wince, but as quickly as it came, it left. She moves onto Rory and I look at my wrist, where there's now a tattooed barcode in black ink.

I try to get a glimpse outside of the windows, but they're tinted black. "How far is it?" I ask, "About an hour" Haymitch reply's staring at the peacekeeper.

I lay my head back against the chair and take Rory's small hand in mine; we both close our eyes and fall asleep quickly.

"Teagan?" I open my eyes to Haymitch leaning over me, "We're here" he says softly, I look around, Rory is just waking up and Cinna is talking to one of the peacekeepers.

_What? We can't be here already! I'm not ready! I need just 5 more minutes of peace…just 5 more minutes._

I feel the hovercraft bump a little as it lands, my heartbeat starts to race and I stare at my fidgeting hands. The door opens and Cinna motions for us to stand up, I walk out and we're in a dark tunnel. "Where are we?" I ask looking around. "Under the arena" Haymitch reply's, Cinna looks at me and gives me a hug. I hug him back and he says "I wont see you enter, so I want to wish you luck" Tears form at the corner of my eyes, "thanks" I manage to say, he pulls away and takes my face in his hands, he kisses my forehead, "Trust your instinct" he whispers before pulling away, "Let's go Rory" he says, Rory looks at me. He runs up to me and hugs me waist tightly, I hug back and whisper, "When we go in, I want you to look for me, and then when we run, find a tree and climb. I'll find you ok?" I say, he nods and looks up with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared" he whispers, I bend down and look at him "So am I, but we've got each other, I will look after you" I respond.

He kisses my cheek and turns around to Cinna; Cinna takes his hand and leads him to a tunnel off to the right. Haymitch guides me to the left, when we stop we come to a room that has "MELLARK" written on a piece of paper stuck to the door.

He unlocks the door and we walk inside, a red velvet couch sits in front of a coffee table. Two trays of food sit on the table, and lying on the couch is an outfit, Haymitch picks it up and hands it to me. "You can change in the bathroom" he gestures to the door on my right, I nod and walk in there. When I close the door I take deep shaky breaths as I change. When I'm done I look in the mirror, I'm in a pair of black track pants, ugg-boot style boots, and a purple long sleeve shirt.

I pull on the black waterproof jacket and walk back into the main room, Haymitch looks at me and nods. I take seat next to him and he takes my hands, which were shaking. "Ok, remember find water, you're like your mother with climbing so it's best for you and Rory to live high up"

I nod, "How are you doing your hair?" he asks gesturing to my long wavy locks, I shake my head "no idea, not in a braid though" I add softly. "Well you're lucky I'm a legend with hairstyling" Haymitch jokes. I chuckle and turn around letting him do my hair. He ends up placing it in a high ponytail with a small braid on the side of my head leading to the ponytail. I sigh and look at him "Haymitch what am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" he asks confused, "I mean, and I know it will happen, they're going to make me kill someone for Rory and I don't think I can"

Haymitch looks at me nodding, "Then don't, your father refused to kill, he didn't kill one person, except for FoxFace but she doesn't count" he says. I nod, _do it for dad. _I tell myself.

"30 seconds" an electronic voice booms into the room, my breathing gets heavier and I stand up shocked. Haymitch places his hands on my shoulder and looks in my eyes "I believe in you" then he pulls something out of his pocket, mum's mockingjay pin. "Wh-" I start to say, but he interrupts me "This is to represent your family," he pins it to my jacket.

Then he pulls something out of his other pocket; he holds it in the air. I stare in awe, it's a charm bracelet, with a silver heart, a music note, a bow, and a mockingjay, as he fastens it on my right wrist he says "Good luck child" he kisses my forehead "10 seconds" the electronic voice says. I pull my jacket tighter around me and walk to the tube. I stand inside it shaking, then a tube starts to surround me. I look around shocked and lock eyes with Haymitch "Go Jabber jay" he mouths to me. I half smile, when he's out of view I start hyperventilating. Damn claustrophobia.

_Calm down! Calm down!_

Suddenly the plate stops rising and I'm blinded by a bright light surrounding me. I wince as the light starts to fade; as I squint I notice all of the other tributes. Everyone is in a large circle, directly in the middle of us is a large cornucopia full of supplies. It seems to be a massive meadow, surrounding the circle of tributes is a circle of forest. North of me there seems to be some mountains behind the thick forest, but the problem is, it must be a clear 20 metre run just to make it to the forest. Suddenly the countdown starts and I look around at the tributes.

The young ones look around confused, while London, Tilly, Edward and Craig stare at the supplies hungrily. I look around the circle and 6 tributes down I find Rory's small frame. I lock eyes with him and gesture behind myself towards the forest, he nods. _Good Rory will be safe. _I anxiously look through the supplies, my eyes lock on a silver bow with a sheath of arrows next to it. But a few metres away is a backpack with a sleeping bag that would be more useful. Maybe I can get both…

I look up at the timer 48….47…..46….

**Katniss Mellark**

Tears form in the corner of my eyes, and I squeeze Peeta's hand harder. I notice him wince a little but I know he doesn't mind. Everyone stands in the town square watching all the tributes prepare for the blood bath; the camera zooms in on Teagan's face. She looks at the trees then to the supplies and seems to be analysing which option is better. _Run! I don't care if you don't have a weapon run! _I think as I watch her, it breaks my heart to know my worst nightmare has come alive. My child is _in _the games, and not just in my dreams.

Everyone stares at the screen intensely watching Teagan's every move, we wait as the countdown starts. I try and get a look of the arena, surrounding the tributes is a circle of thick dense forest. Beyond that to the north is a mountain, south and east leads to a beach, and west is deeper forest.

Time seems to slow as my mind reacts to the reality of Teagan being tortured on TV like myself, my nightmares have come back so much worse now. I really am lucky to have Peeta, but I know he has nightmares about Teagan now as well.

Please let the rebels get them out quickly; I can't stand watching the games. I barely even make it through one of the old games tapes; they bring back too many memories.

Liam tenses up a little as we watch the camera go around the tributes zooming in on their expressions, Annie doesn't even watch. She just sits staring into space, while Harley fights back the tears. They've been staying here for a few weeks in one of the victor village houses, but Finnick hasn't made an appearance for a while. We all know about him, except Annie or Harley, and I hope he shows himself soon. They deserve to have him in their life, and he should meet his son. But with the rebels needing him so much it may be best if it waits a little. For the past few days Harley's been miserable, part of it is obvious with his girlfriend in the games. But when the new interviewer asked one of the boys a question he mentioned "Yeah, the mocking jay's daughter is a great girl, I'm glad I've gotten to know her"

I understand why he's jealous but right now he shouldn't be worrying about anything like that, I know he want's to fight. But with camera's everywhere it would be too easy to pick out if so many of the victors children suddenly "met up" together.

_Come on Jabber Jay, I love you. I know you can do this. Win for me. Save Rory for me. Don't die for me…. please. _

**Teagan Mellark**

10…. 9…8…7…6…5…. 4…3…. 2…1

Game on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27~**

**Teagan Mellark**

The countdown reaches zero and before I know what I'm doing, I sprint off the plate towards the bow. As I run I notice from the corner of my eye some of the tributes already fighting. I reach out my fingers in grasp of the bow but it's snatched away from me.

I look up confused and see London glaring at me with a smirk, she aims the bow at me and I try to scurry away. But my right boot's caught in some kind of weed. I try to pull it out with all my strength when she snarls "Say goodbye Bitch"

I close my eyes expecting the arrow to land in my chest.

_I never had much hope, but I thought I would at least make it past the Blood Bath._

I wait a couple of seconds. Nothing. When I open my eyes I just manage to watch Alex shove her away. As London scrambles around on the ground trying to stand up, Alex helps me rip my boot free. I stand up and look around, most of the capitol kids have enough sense to get the hell outta here. But Seb is still trying to pick up a backpack when Edward shoves him to the ground. He aims his spear at Seb's heart, I gasp and sprint towards them both.

_Faster, Faster, FASTER!_

I literally grab Seb's shirt and pull him up with me as I run past the two of them. Edward groans angrily, Seb quickly recovers and sprints towards the forest not looking back. I catch my breath and look around the cornucopia, Turquoise takes shaky steps backwards as Tilly stares at her raising a knife. I run for Turquoise and pick up a broken branch from the ground. I use all of my upper-body strength and lunge the branch at Tilly. It knocks her down with force, she growls annoyed. "RUN" I shout to Turquoise, she nods and runs as fast as her little les can take her to the forest.

I let out a sigh of relief as I see Turquoise disappearing into the forest. I'm about to turn around when a great force shoves me backward and pins me to the ground.

I look up shocked and stare into London's dangerous grey eyes, she raises a knife preparing to stab me. I close my eyes _FIGHT! DO IT FOR RORY._

I groan and flip us over so I'm pinning her to the ground, she slaps me and I kick her. We roll around on the ground avoiding any painful injuries. I manage to kick her off of me and I quickly stand up, she throws a knife and I duck just in time. I know now I need to get the hell away. I look around quickly and my eyes lock on the backpack I saw before. I start running but the sound of London's feet behind me makes me start sprinting. I run as fast as my legs can make me and get a good seven metres ahead of London. But the others start chasing me as well, I pickup the backpack as I run and sprint towards the forest.

Once I've concealed myself in the trees I look around for any signs of Rory, "Rory?" I whisper. I look back at the cornucopia and watch as London, Tilly, Edward and Craig grab the rest of the supplies and head off towards the mountains. I walk along the outskirts of the cornucopia. "Teagan?" I freeze and look up, hidden high up in a large tree, Rory sits. I smile and wave, he gets down and I take his hand. "Let's start moving" I say

As we walk it hits me; no one died! Holy shit, no one died in the blood bath! Wow, the president must be going crazy! :D Perfect.

I look around the trees cautiously just in case one of the "careers" finds us. "Where are we going?" Rory asks, "we need to find some water" I say. After another 20 minutes of walking Rory starts getting tired so we stop by a group of large trees, "I think I'll climb up one and try to find a lake or something" I suggest.

He nods, but before I climb up I get hesitant, what if they ambush him while I'm up there? I look back at Rory "Why don't you come up as well?" I ask looking around, "I'm not very good at climbing" he admits, I smile shyly and help him get to the first branch. I climb up behind him tightening the backpack on my shoulders. We get about ten feet high and I notice he's getting scared. I find a stable branch with a little dent in it, that's prefect for Rory. "Over Here" I whisper gesturing the branch. He sits on it and wraps his arms around the trunk of the tree.

I lean against an opposite branch and open up the backpack, inside is a long knife, a empty water bottle, some crackers, two plastic containers, a scarf, some string, and a sleeping bag.

I take out a cracker and hand it to him, "here eat this" I say, he nods. I look up to the top of the tree and it must be another 25 feet, I need something to help Rory stay in place. I take out the scarf and pack everything back in, "Ok lean your back against the trunk" I order, he slowly turns himself around into a sitting position, I wrap the scarf around his waist and secure him to the branch. "Ok, you'll be safe now" I say, "Ok do you want me to hold the bag?" he asks, I hesitate but nod.

I hand him the bag and start climbing again, once I get another ten feet my foot slips and I graze my hand along the trunk. "Ow" I whisper looking at my hand, I make a mental note to practise my climbing. I get to the top and look out, from here I can see the mountain to my far left, behind me I can just see the meadow containing the cornucopia. I look forward and about 50 yards away I can see sparkling sand and crystal blue water. I smile excitedly and climb back down to Rory quickly, "Ok, I found some water, but its too dangerous for both of us to go, so I'll go and be back soon" I say taking out the water bottle. "Take the knife as well" Rory says, "But what if you need to protect yourself?" I ask, "I'll climb a little higher, don't worry they won't catch me" he reassures me. I sigh and nod, "Ok, just be careful" I say, he nods but before I climb down I quickly say "But I need something to be able to pick out so I know which tree you're in"

"Grab some branches form the ground and pile them up against the tree" he suggests, I nod and start climbing down. "Stay quiet" I whisper to him he nods and I continue down the tree.

When I get to the last branch I jump down two feet and luckily land on my feet, I look around the ground and spot some lone broken branches. I pile them up by the trunk of the tree and stand back, it definitely stands out compared to the other surrounding it. I grip my knife in my hand and the water bottle in the other, then start walking in the direction of the river. After an hour I start to loose hope, maybe it's further than I'd guessed. That is until I see some light yellow substance along the ground, I look up and realise I'm in front of the river. I look at the water and notice across the river is another jungle. I look around the area checking for any movement but it looks pretty deserted. I slowly walk into view and run across the sand to the water. I lean down and unscrew the lid hurriedly remembering that my knife wont do much compared to a sword or bow and arrows. After I fill it up I take a quick sip and then fill it up again. I haven't seen any sign of movement yet, _maybe no one's found the water yet. Or maybe they're already on their way. _

I look further into the water for any fish of some sort but it seems to be empty, I sigh but stop when I see something shiny in the water. I reach down letting the cool water calm me and I touch the shiny stuff. But it's hard, I run my finger along it and find a handle? Maybe it's the base of the arena. I grab it and try to pull it open, but it only opens slightly. I try looking inside when something gets my attention, a loud howl. I look up dropping the handle, _I better get out of here. _ I quickly run out of the water back towards the forest, I hold the knife tighter and check behind me more frequently. The sun starts to set and it gets colder. I finally make it back to the tree and look up, there resting peacefully is Rory asleep with the backpack clutched to his chest. I climb up the tree trying to be quiet and lean on the branch, "Rory?" I whisper shaking him slowly. He opens his eyes and smiles "Did you get any water?" I nod and give him the water bottle. He takes a few sips and then I place it back in the bag. We find a thick branch and I fasten the scarf around both our waists. _Thank goodness I watched mum's games, she was smart. _

"Are you hungry?" I ask, he shakes his head "no, but you should eat" he reply's. "it's ok, I'll hunt tomorrow" but I don't know how I'll catch anything with just a knife.

It's time to use my survival skills.

We lie back against the trunk and I wrap an arm around him, I watch the stars. Usually every night they had an anthem, but nothing comes. Ha, too bad Snow. No one want's to kill. Guess your games suck.

I place the knife in my belt and slowly drift off to a restful sleep.

When I wake up the sky is a light purple as the sun starts to rise, I yawn and look down at Rory sleeping peacefully in my arms. I wonder when they're gonna kill someone. It'll have to be sometime soon, I sit up and am about to wake up Rory when a ear piercing scream erupts around the arena. Rory startles awake and looks around, "Shh" I whisper, he nods. The scream goes on for a minute but then there's nothing, I look around at the sky expecting a cannon. But it doesn't go off, that means whoever was screaming is still alive!

Rory looks petrified, "Hey it's ok, they didn't die" I say reassuringly, I grab out a cracker and split it in half, giving part to him. We eat the cracker as we climb down, "where are we going?" he asks, "Maybe towards the water, so we never run out" I suggest, he nods and we get down. We start walking in the direction of the water after an hour we're both getting tired so I suggest a rest.

"I need to make a weapon" I say. "Huh?" he asks, "Just rest" I reply, I walk over to a tree and get out the knife. I sigh "Please let this work" I whisper to myself, the camera's are probably on me anyway.

I start to cut down a piece of the tree and carve it, after an hour I look at it satisfied and grab some string. I tie it to the ends and pull it making it bounce a little. "What is it?" Rory asks, I giggle "a bow, and now I need to make some arrows" I say, _thank goodness mum taught me how to make some when I was younger. _I carve out some arrows and make the ends as sharp as I can.

"Let's see if I really can shoot" I say to Rory, he nods and throws the pack of biscuits in the air, I aim and shoot the arrow through the packet pinning it to the tree behind. Rory smiles "I think you can" he says, I giggle and nod. "Well you take this then" I hand him the knife, "Maybe we can find an axe soon" I say smiling. He nods, happily.

I place some arrows in my belt and load one, as I pull on my backpack Rory throws the knife and it sinks itself into the tree. "Well you'll be ok with a knife" I say, he nods and tries to pull it out but it's stuck. I chuckle and place both hands on knife and rip it out, we start walking again. When we get to the beach he runs onto the sand and fills up the water bottle, while I search for a nice place to sleep.

As I walk I nearly trip on a large tree root, I look up and stare astonished. A large oak tree is in front of me, but part of the trunk has been cut out leaving it hollow. I crawl inside and look around curiously, it's empty. It's perfect.

I smile excitedly and crawl out, I run back to the beach and find Rory walking towards me. "Guess what I found" I say smiling. "What?" he asks. I grab his arm and pull him back towards the tree he stares at it confused, that's when it hits me. The entrance is so well hidden no one _could _find it. "Over here" I say, he follows me to the small entrance and smiles. He crawls inside and I follow, "Wow" he says. I quickly grab some branches and camouflage the entrance, when I'm satisfied I lay out the sleeping bag for Rory. I give him some crackers and he falls asleep quickly. I watch the entrance with my bow and arrows lying next to me. _I wonder when this is gonna get interesting, the audience must be getting bored. So that means something big is gonna happen and I can't help but feel it'll be directed towards Rory and I. The question is… what will it be?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28~**

**Teagan Mellark**

I open my eyes and find that I'm sweating; I sit up and try to control my breathing. I have to check twice to make sure Rory is actually alive; when I'm satisfied I sit back down and relax. The sound of a small bell gets my attention and I climb out of the entrance, I look around and it's still quite dark. I squint and just make out the silver egg which can only mean one thing; I've got a parachute. I quickly run over to it, my hands struggle to open it but I stop myself and wait until I get back inside.

I sit back down facing Rory and open the box. Inside are two bread rolls and a note, I look more closely at the note and read…

Today move. You're a target, Keep Rory safe, and watch your back. Enjoy the rolls. Well done JabberJay~ Haymitch (oh and eat this paper, they can't read it in the dark)

I stare at the paper, I knew we were gonna be targets. But now that I _know _we are, I'm getting scared. I look at the last part. "_Eat it?" _Iwhisper to myself then cover my mouth, oops. _Oh gosh, I hope they flavour their paper in the capitol. _I quickly sneak it into my mouth, at first I'm revolted but then it changes to a peppermint flavour. _Peppermint? Really Haymitch? _ I quickly swallow it and have a sip of water, I pack the rolls in the bag and sit back down. I wonder what I should do, chances are they'll be aiming for me, the note did say keep Rory safe. It could either mean they are going for me and Rory will get hurt if he stays with me. Or they're going for Rory.

There's only one way to find out, I whisper into the darkness "If it's me don't send us a parachute, if not send us some supplies" hopefully the game makers will just assume I'm talking about whether the parachute was for me or not. I hope.

I rest my head back against the inside of the tree and close my eyes.

When Rory wakes up I've got a whole plan figured out, today I will make Rory leave me. He'll head towards the west of the arena towards the dense forest while I stay back here waiting. When the day is over if nothing happens I'll have to stay because that means they know I'm waiting for something. And Haymitch hasn't sent another parachute, which confirms the fact that they want me dead, so I'll do what I can to keep Rory out of the way wile they try.

"Hey" I say smiling, "Hey" he reply's, "Guess what we got last night" "What?"

I grab out the rolls and hand one to him. He stares at it in shock. "How?" "Haymitch sent us them" I reply.

Rory smiles and digs in, after only a minute or two we've devoured our rolls and drunk have of the drink bottle. "Uh, Rory I think we need a change of plan" I say nervously.

He looks at me confused, "Huh?" "Today we need to move, I'm worried that someone might find us. Everyone is bound to be coming near the water soon enough" I say convincingly, but it's obvious he doesn't believe me. But he stays quiet.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, he nods "Ok" he reply's. We pack all of our stuff and walk outside being wary of our surroundings; luckily it's early dawn so it's still quiet.

I hand him the backpack and fasten it tightly, then I give him the knife. "Ok, I want you to walk that way" I point towards the west. "And don't stop until you get tired or it's dark, find a tree and go as high as you can, if someone finds you. You know how to use the knife and you can call for me" I tell him. He nods "will you find me later?" he asks. I look down and pull him into a hug "Yes, I'll try, but I might not be able to until tomorrow so stay quiet" I tell him. "You should be able to survive on the crackers if you be careful, but I can quickly shoot some game if you'd like"

He tightens his small arms around me and whispers "Today they are gonna try and hurt you aren't they?" I nod. Then he whispers, "Shoot some a-a-aminals" he says I chuckle "Animals?" I ask. He nods "yes, that way we know you can defend yourself" he reply's.

"Ok" I reply, I grab my bow and arrow, Rory takes a seat and I quickly aim. Looking around I silently walk towards a tree with a squirrel sitting in it, I honestly hate to do it but we need to eat right?

I let the arrow fly right to the squirrel and it hits it in the eye, it falls to the ground and I quickly shoot another two. As I gut and clean them I say "Hopefully if I cook them we wont be found"

I grab two sticks and start rubbing them together. After a few minutes and no results I sigh frustrated. Rory giggles and takes the sticks from me, he tries and the red flicker or a flame appears. I stare shocked "Nice one" I say smiling. He blushes and sits back down. I quickly cook the food trying to conceal all of the smoke. When it's all cooked I hastily put it out and place the food in a container. I pack it in the bag and he hugs me, "Please be careful" he says. "You two" I whisper. "Don't worry I'm a big boy, I can look after myself" he says smiling.

I giggle and nod, "I know you can" I give him a tight hug and he hugs me back. A tear escapes my eye and runs down me cheek. _What if this is the last time I see Rory? What if one of the careers find him? _He smiles and walks away, I watch him until he's hidden by the jungle. "Oh god please let him live through this" I whisper.

I sigh and pick up my bow and arrows, "What to do?" I ask myself.

I sit down on the ground and look around cautiously.

Hours must go by and nothing happens, the good thing is I haven't heard Rory's scream for help or anything like that, so they can't be following him. Everyone is probably wondering why we split up though.

**Liam Mellark**

Everyone looks around confused, what are they doing? What is Teagan doing? Sending him off alone? She must be onto something. Johanna stares at the screen as it follows Rory, tears are _actually _falling down her cheeks. "What is she doing?" she asks herself. "Don't worry, I know Teagan, there must be something dangerous coming" dad reassures her. Gale nods "I agree, Teagan wouldn't just let him go off, after everything so far"

Johanna sighs and nods, Harley and Annie walk out of the kitchen into the living room. Mum and dad share a glance and I watch the confused, Annie storms outside slamming the front door. Harley just stares after her, I raise my eyebrows and dad mouths "FINNICK" I nod. He must of showed himself, the parents walk out after Annie and Harley sits down on the couch. "You ok man?" I ask sitting next to him.

"I don't know, I hate him for waiting until now, but I still love him and am happy he's alive" he says I nod. "He did what he thought was best" I remind him, "Yeah, he asked me to help with the rebellion" he reply's.

"What'd you say?" I ask, "I'll do anything to get your sister back" he reply's before standing up "I better find mum" he mumbles. I nod and watch him walk out, it's a little reassuring that not only am I going to be trying to save Teagan for _her _safety.

I sigh and lie down, we've spent the last week or so training. And I mean training hard, each day we catch a train to district 13 and go to the underground facilities. We stay there from 9am until 6pm. I have to admit I don't mind the muscles I'm getting but it is tiring.

I walk upstairs and into Teagan's room, under the bed I've hidden the democracy book. (I stole it off the capitol before I was taken to the reaping's) I even read a bit, and I understand why she bought it along. It would be great to have a system like that, but with Paylor gone. I doubt any fairness is far away.

I sigh and look around the room, still slightly messy. Even though you could manage to get to the bed, it's not likely she could find anything. On her wall she has a big group of photo's, I look at them. They're from when we were really young to just now, some are of her and me doing stupid faces and poses. One was of her when she was 7, she had two black lines across her cheeks, we used mud to make army features.. She was Katniss and I was Peeta, it was fun defeating the capitol until we realised that mum and dad kissed after they won, we were absolutely disgusted and didn't play those characters together again.

I chuckle at the memories we have, gosh we were some…._strange _kids. I sigh and my eyes get watery, what if we don't save any of them? What if the games come back for good, and I live a life fearing for kids of our generation?

I walk downstairs and out the door to see Annie on the step out front of the house she's staying in, Finnick is sitting next to her. I half smile when I see her hug him and then peck his lips. Well maybe life can get better? We just have to overcome the obstacles. Which means, Teagan _will _come back with Rory.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29~**

**Annie Odair**

(A bit earlier)

_What this is not right. Finnick is dead. He died in the war. That's what they all told me. Now some look-alike thinks he can trick me? Well I may have been crazy before but I know better now!_

I sigh and sit on the front step, maybe he'll just go away. Maybe he wont keep trying to trick me, but when I saw him I must say he did look a lot like Fin. The front door of the Mellark's house opens and "Finnick" walks out. I look down and try to hide the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. I hear his footsteps get closer, but I refuse to look at him. If he wants to trick me, I'll let him try. Some people still think I've lost my mind, but when Harley was born everything just clicked. I don't know how or why, but it all made sense again, this also however made Finnick's "death" worse to handle.

Now I act like I use to before the games, before I had to watch one of my friends get be-headed. Just the thought of it makes me shiver a little, Finnick takes a seat next to me. "If this is some sort of joke…." I start off, and to be honest it comes out harsher than I intended to.

"No, I promise it's not" he reply's, "Where were you?" I ask still refusing to look at him. "It's a long story" he says sighing. "We've got time" I snap. But I regret it, if he _is _Finnick Odair than I'll feel like an idiot. "Ok, well after they left to find Snow, I was sure I was dying" he started.

"But, something kept me from letting myself die, I must of spent hours just screaming for someone to find me and later that night one of the avox's found me. They rushed me to the hospital and fixed me up, but when Snow was killed I got kidnapped" he says sighing. "Anyway, I tried anyway I could to get out but they took me to an underground headquarters where everyone followed Snow and wanted the games back, they spent the last 17 years building the perfect arena in secrecy"

"However because many of us were there against our will, we managed to find weak spots in the arena and make it easier to get to, for the last 17 years I've been living underground helping the rebellion"

"Rebellion?" I ask raising my eyebrows, "Yes, we tipped them off that it was coming, now we know where the weak spots are and can get all the tributes out safely" he says, I look at the ground. It seems so real, but it also seems like a dream where Finnick really is alive. It seems like one of my dreams. I wonder, do I still love him the way I use to? Will he still love me? Even though we're slowly getting older he is still quite handsome, I can't help it but some tears fall from my eyes.

I don't want to go crazy again, I don't want to live in a scary world where I question everything like it was before. "D-Do you still love me?" I manage to ask quietly.

He tenses up and I see him smile from the corner of my eyes "Annie I never stopped loving you"

I look up at him and take in his features, the gorgeous bronze hair. Beautiful see green eyes, perfect lips. Before I can stop myself I lunge myself at him and wrap my arms around him. Not a second later his arms are around me protectively, all of these emotions I haven't felt for 17 years come rushing back. Longing, safety, pride not just in my family but myself. His smell intoxicates me, strangely even after not being near the ocean he reminds me of home. "I can't believe it's you" I whisper more to myself than him, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving" he whispers back.

I smile and tears spill down my face, when we pull away he kisses me. I kiss back and can see the fireworks again. It's nice.

"Fin, is there gonna be another war?" I ask as we sit together. "Yes" he says sighing, "Then I want to fight" I reply. He looks at me alarmed, but my mind is made up. "You left without me last time, not this time" I say. He sighs and nods, _ha Finnick Odair I'm not letting you leave me this time. _

"Aww" I hear, Finnick and I look up to see Katniss smiling at us from her porch. Peeta smiles at us and I blush a little, Finnick chuckles. Looking at the Mellark's you can see how much they're in love, but you can also see how broken they are. Especially with Teagan fighting for her life at this moment, this is probably one of the only times they allow themselves to leave the TV. I understand why they want to watch her every move, you never know when it could be the last time you see her alive

_At least now I have Finnick, with him I believe in myself and know if we try we can stop the games for good this time._

**Teagan Mellark**

"Ugh" I sigh angrily, it's nearly dusk and nothings happened. There's been no sign of danger, and I haven't heard anything from Rory so this is almost pointless. But on the other hand, maybe they're waiting to spring it on me when I don't expect it. I haven't eaten at all today, but my nerves are telling me not to or I might throw up.

I find a tall tree and start climbing, but then it hits me. I don't have anything to secure myself to the tree with. I sigh, I would rather Rory have the scarf to help him. I find a branch with a dent in it near the trunk, I slide into it and look around as the night sky surrounds me.

This must be the third night in the arena, and no one's died? The game makers must be trying to kill some of us off, now that I'm alone they might think I'm vulnerable. But the truth is I'm not, I'm just like my mum. When I have the stress of looking after someone else I can let my guard down, but when it's just me I'm as strong as I'll ever be.

As it gets darker, it also gets colder. No doubt they're doing this because I have no supplies, _damn game makers. _I pull my knees up to my chin and grip my bow and arrows tightly in my hands. Not long after I'm already shivering, _think about warm places. The beach, heaters, something warm. _My shivering reduces a little but it's still not natural. I grab some leaves from the branch above me and pull it down laying it on me. It definitely helps and I manage to fall into a deep sleep.

I'm startled awake by outrageous heat, I look around and nearly fall out of the tree when I see a large wall of fire hovering over me. I jump to the ground and the fire surrounds me, I start running avoiding tripping on the fallen branches. I run towards the west "Damn girl on fire" I mutter to myself. I quickly stop for a second and look around, just when I think I'm safe fire instantly lights up along the trees beside me. I let out a small squeal and start running again. By now I'm sure I'm in the west part of the arena, the fire keeps up with me quite easily. I rip my way through the branches and leaves in my way. A burning sensation creeps it's way up my ankle and I let out a yelp. I quickly look back and see my ankle burned deeply.

I let out a sigh of relief when the fire seems to be going out, I sit on a rock and say out loud "If they want me to be the new mockingjay, then I will be" I take my hair out of it's ponytail. And braid it in mum's traditional braid. I must look a lot like her now, only my hair shade is lighter.

I grab my bow and arrows but freeze when I hear some shuffling from behind me. I slowly stand up and turn around, a massive ugly dog is staring at me baring it's teeth. I step back but yelp when I feel an excruciating pain in my ankle. The dog takes a step towards me and I take one back, fear runs through me like electricity and I curse under my breath.

I look behind me and see more forest, I sigh and say "Oh gosh why me?" then I turn and sprint away from the dog. I can hear it's claws scratching against the earth as it chases me, a howl escapes it's throat and suddenly two more jump out in front of me. I quickly turn left and start sprinting, by now the only thing keeping me going is adrenaline. The smell of burning gets my attention and I glance backwards, more fire is ascending behind the mutts. Now the mutts are also running for their lives, unfortunately I'm in front of them so chances are I'll die. I keep running but my bow and arrow keep getting in the way of my legs, "Sorry" I mutter to myself and chuck the bow and arrows to the ground as I run. _Thank goodness we had to train back in district 12, it at least gives me a small chance of surviving this. _

We come to a group of boulders and I can hear running water over the side of it, I quickly step onto them and without thinking leap off the boulder across the river to the other side. I land with a thud on the bank of boulders, a sharp pain goes through my knees and I look at my left leg to see blood slowly running down it.

I stumble to stand up but am pushed back down by a great force I look up and see two big black eyes staring at me evilly. The mutt snaps it's jaw at my face but I kick it and squirm out of it' grasp. I step back and let out a small sigh of relief, suddenly a sharp intense pain goes through my right side of my stomach. I scream and just get a glimpse as one of the dogs rips it's teeth out of my flesh. Excruciating pain goes through the wound and blood pours out of my side. Tears start falling down my cheeks and I let out a small scream again, suddenly a weird noise is made and the dogs look at each other. Then they sprint off in the direction they came.

I fall to the ground and hold my wound, but when I lift my hands I'm shocked to see them both covered in blood. My blood.

I start crying again from the pain and force myself to stand. I start to walk back towards the boulders but it's so exhausting. I lean my body against a boulder and get a little sense of relief after not having to put any body weight on my wound. I look back and gasp when I see the large trail of blood I've been leaving.

My head starts feeling dizzy and I fall to the ground, I lean against the boulder and sigh, at least boulders surround me so I wont be easy to see.

_I've probably lost too much blood already to survive this. _I let out a moan of pain and close my eyes; it's so much easier to close them than to open them. But I know everyone will be watching me, _open your eyes! _

I slowly force them open and squint, my surroundings seem to be blurry. Maybe I'm going blind. _Oh shut up Teagan you're not going blind!_

I sigh and look at the bright blue sky, I try and focus on it. But it seems to be too bright and is making my headache worse. I look at the boulder on my left and get an idea, I lift up my right hand (which takes a lot of effort) and I gently write in blood "T.M+H.O" I draw a heart around it and smile. At least blood is red when it hits oxygen, underneath I write…

**You can take everything thing we have,**

**You can break everything we are,**

**Like we're made of glass **

**Like we're made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear us down**

**We will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

I smile. Haymitch and I wrote those lyrics back in district 12, I think it makes a point. I hope the president realises he doesn't have to kill just me to win this. People will fight.

I look at the heart with my initials and Harley's in it and half smile. My breathing slows and it takes a lot more effort and keep my eyes open, my wound is still so painful and the blood is coming out slower. I'm not sure whether this is a good sign or a bad one but I'm guessing the latter. A small bird lands on the ground next to me and I examine it's features more closely. _A mockingjay what a coincidence. _I gently trail my fingers over it's head and it nudges itself into my hand, I pat it softly and start softly singing…

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and lose your sleep eyes_

_And when again they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

The bird starts humming the melody and suddenly more mockingjays come down from the trees and land on the ground or on the boulders around me. They join in the melody and make a sweet soft tune. I smile and start singing the next verse,

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forgot your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Here is the place,_

_Where I love you_

I stop singing but the mocking jay's continue, I half smile this'll be a nice way to leave the earth. Maybe heaven will be better? Maybe I'll get to watch over my family. I think it's obvious I'm not meant to be like my mother, I know people will be disappointed that I didn't live up to the expectations everyone has of the "mockingjays" daughter. But I refuse to let it get to me.

I slowly lie down and take a deep breath, the pain is still in my wound but I'm at peace with myself at least. My breathing is getting uneasy, I try to focus on the song and let the beautiful sound the mockingjay's make fill me.

I close my eyes again and don't have the strength to open them and honestly can't be bothered trying. I just manage to whisper before the blackness surrounds me

"Here is the place where I love you"

**By the way guys she didn't actually write those lyrics(just thought I'd point it out) hope this chapter was ok. Thanks for the reviews! ~Tigerlilly123**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30~**

**Liam Mellark**

"NO! NO" mum shouts at the screen, dad just stares at it shocked. I however can't hold the tears in, Teagan could be dead. A cannon went off, my sister, the one who always looked out for me is gone. My breathing get's uneasy and I try to stand up but fail, mum runs out the front door shouting insulting things about Snow the second. Dad runs after her and I close my eyes. Maybe this is just a dream.

I force myself to my feet and walk outside, _some time outside will do me good. _ I walk down the street clenching my fists, now I'm glad I joined the rebels. I make it to the town square and gasp in shock, people are going crazy. The camera's are replaying the scenes where Teagan was attacked by the mutts. I manage to squeeze my way through the crowd or people either in tears, looking around shocked, or about ready to rip the peacekeepers head off. Teagan was loved in district 12, everyone knew her, even though she didn't necessarily try to make friends she always had a way with people.

I stop when I see mum on the ground in tears, dad's got his arms around her protectively as he whispers soothing words in her ears. Suddenly the screen changes from the games to a desk with president Snow behind it, "Welcome, this is a quick update" he begins. Everyone goes silent as we watch him intently,

"Our previous President has been found, well her body has" everyone gasps and some children start to cry softly. "yes, we can now confirm the fact that Miss Paylor is dead, we are investigating the situation and will not stop until we find the person responsible for this" he says

"Now to an important issue…"

_Great what now?_

"Some districts shall I say, are not cooperating very well to the first death of a tribute, Miss Teagan Mellark" he says, everyone looks around and some smirk "Her death was made as an example of what happens when you do not obey me. She took her chances and lost, anyone who tries to make her a martyr will be dealt with harshly, thankyou, now lets get back to our beloved games" he finishes. Then the screen changes back to the arena, now the camera's on Rory. He's climbing down the tree and starts to run towards the bank where Teagan died. We watch him as he finds the trail of her blood and walks along the rocks until he gets to the place where her body was. But it wouldn't be there anymore.

**Teagan Mellark**

"_Hello?" I ask, looking around. The only thing surrounding me is white mist like stuff. I walk through and stop, maybe I died? By the looks of the beautiful white gown I'm in I guess I must have. I run my fingers along the beautiful silk material the skirt of my dress has been made of. "Hello" I whip around and come face to face with a young girl, she smiles warmly at me. I look her up and down, she to is in a beautiful white gown that trails along the mist we're standing on._

"_W-Where am i?" I ask looking around, she chuckles and smiles at me. "You are on the outskirts of Heaven" _

_Heaven? So I did die? Wow, it was quicker than I'd expected it to be. Suddenly guilt overcomes me, what about Rory? I've left him to fend for himself down in the arena. _

"_Don't worry, he is fine right now" she says, I look up astonished did she read my mind?_

"_No, I didn't read you mind but I figured you'd feel that way, I did too when I came here" she adds. I look at my arms, they still have the cuts and bruises I got from the arena, although they seem to have faded quite a bit. The girl fiddles with her beautiful blonde hair and says "You're Katniss' daughter?" I nod_

"_Wow, you look so much like her, except your eyes" she adds smiling, "Who a-are you?" I say quietly, she smiles and whispers "I'm glad you asked" _

_I look up and study her beautiful blue eyes, "My name is Primrose" _

_Primrose? My aunt Primrose? _

_I stare shocked, she giggles and pulls me into a tight hug. I return it gratefully and let her scent intoxicate me. "Why have I still got all of these wounds?" I ask._

_She looks down, "You're not going to heaven"_

_Oh no. I'm not? What? Is there a hell? _

_She must have noticed my alarmed look and she laughs "No dear, you will go to heaven, just not right now" _

_I let out a small sigh of relief, "Then where am I going?" I ask, "You have so many people who are relying on you right now, we worked so hard for this…to he it all ruined" she adds annoyed. But she smiles at me "And you will be the one to bring Panem back to greatness, and keep it that way"_

"_what do I have to do?" I ask, she looks into my eyes and smiles "What's right"_

"_Goodbye for now my dear" she kisses my forehead and runs a delicate hand through maybe ringlets of hair. Then she's gone. I look around confused, great now what do I do. Suddenly a door appears in front of me. I sigh, I guess it's time to face destiny. I slowly open the door and walk inside. Then it goes black._

"mm" I groan and slowly open my eyes, at first my vision is terribly blurry and I can't make out any shape in my view. "Teagan!"

I know that voice, Rory! Wait I thought I died. Did he die as well? Damn, I couldn't even keep him alive. "R-Rory" I manage to croak out. "Yes it's me" he reply's, I close my eyes tightly and then slowly open them. Only this time I'm shocked to see all the trees surrounding me. "Wha-?" I ask, "Your alive!" Rory shouts.

_Alive? What? I heard my cannon, or did I? I thought the claw picked me up. Damn, I'm stuck here again. Sigh. _

Oh well, suddenly images of a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes run through my mind. She was in a white dress and I seemed to be in one as well. What? Was it a weird dream? I try to remember something about it but nothing comes to mind.

I look around, Rory sits in front of me with a worried expression. "How did you find me?" I ask sitting up. "You were amongst the big rocks, and I had some help"

I sit up but wince at the pain in my side, Rory looks around and says "You can come out"

Shimmer, Dusk, Turquoise and Sebastian walk into view. "Hello" I say trying to sound pleasant, Turquoise comes the closest to me and sits my me. She takes my hand and looks at the blood, "Were you hurt?" she asks. "Just a little" I reassure her, "We, uh, we applied the medicine to your injuries but cant do much about your stomach" Shimmer says gesturing to my stomach. I look down and gently lift up my shirt o my wound is in view, it's no longer bleeding but you can see the puncture wounds and where the flesh has been ripped. I quickly pull my shirt down and smile "Thankyou"

Rory leans down to my ear and whispers "Can we help them?"

I look around at the kids, it may be hard in case we get attached to them. But what am I thinking they're kids fighting for their lives, "Sure" I say. The others smile and I can see the tiniest bit of hope in their eyes.

We all sit together and I ask "Ok so what have we got?" Rory places the backpack into view and Sebastian places another on the ground in front of us. Turquoise looks around guiltily "I-I don't have anything" she says sadly, I smile "That's ok" She half smiles and we wait as the other grab their items. Dusk pulls his knees up to his chin and hugs them protectively, "are you ok?" I ask him,

"His mind is going weird" Shimmer says looking at him worriedly. "Weird?" I ask, "Yeah, ever since we got into the arena he seems to look off into space for hours and talks to himself a lot" she adds.

I nod, it may be best if we leave him for now. But he's only 10 for crying out loud!

"Ok well at least we have something to work with" I say encouragingly, everyone looks at Shimmer and she smiles. I watch as she twirls her red hair in her fingers as she watches me, "Should we?" she asks the group, they all nod in excitement. She walks over to a log and picks something up, "What's going on?" I ask confused. She places something in my hand and I take a minute to process what I have. It's a silver bow and a sheath of arrows. "Where did you get them?" I ask astonished,

"Let's just say the careers are…well. Stupid" Shimmer says grinning.

"Yeah and Shimmer is a really fast runner" Sebastian says smiling at Shimmer. _Is it just me or do I see longing in his eyes when he looks at Shimmer? _

They only be around 14 years old, but I know what love is. Hehehe. I smirk at Seb and he looks away blushing. "Thankyou so much" I say smiling.

"So what's the plan?" I ask "Well I know Phoenix and Alex are going around finding kids, and becoming allies so if we join them we can become a force?" Seb suggests. We all nod in agreement, it's the best we've got.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31~**

**Teagan Mellark**

"Ok, so who here knows anything about weapons?" I ask the group sitting in front of me. Seb raises his hand and says "I can use a spear"

I nod, "Good, anyone else?"

Shimmer raises her hand and says "I figured out how to use some of the new weapons, and I can throw knifes okay"

Rory adds "I'm alright with an axe" Shimmer's face lights up and she picks something up, we all watch in awe. It's an axe, but a bit smaller than an average size. Rory smiles and takes it. "Thanks!"

We decide to help Dusk and Turquoise learn some skills, I take them to a tree and hang up the scarf as the target. I help Dusk lift the bow even though his little arms can barely hold it, he lets it fly and I watch as it goes into the ground. He looks down and sighs. "Hey, it's ok just keep trying" I tell him, he nods and picks up another one. I sit down on the rock and watch him, the pain in my side from my wound is still there but's it's numbed a little so I can manage to not think about it.

"Teagan?" I look to my left and Shimmer stands there fidgeting with her fingers, "Yeah?" I reply.

She sits next to me and says "Well when we were healing your burns I noticed something…" I look at her confused, "Well your Trackers gone"

_Gone? _I lift up my right wrist and look in disbelief the barcode _is_ gone. It seems to have faded completely.

"What?" I ask myself quietly, "I think everyone thinks your dead…maybe they thought they'd took you away but didn't?" she suggests. "Everyone thinks I'm dead?"

Suddenly an idea comes to me, _we can use this to our advantage. They wont be expecting me when I decide to show myself. _I smile mischievously "Good lets keep it that way"

Sunset comes quickly and I can see how exhausted everyone is, we find a small cave hidden by surrounding trees. "Ok I'll keep watch tonight" I say holding Dusk's hand. The older ones look at me worriedly and nod, we spread the sleeping bag over the youngest ones and Seb pulls out a blanket from his bag. He and Shimmer lie down and I can see in his eyes how in love he is with her. I don't blame him, she is beautiful with orange hair and blue eyes. I grab my bow and arrow and sit at the entrance watching, soon the darkness fills the arena and I can barely even see in front of my hand. None the less I still keep my guard up, I spend hours just looking around trying to remember the people watching us are counting on me to help their children, if they know I'm alive that is. Exhaustion eventually takes it's toll and my eyes become sleepy…

The sound of rustling makes me spring up, but I sigh when I realise it's just Turquoise turning in her sleep. Judging by the sun starting to rise it must be around 5am. I sit back down and take in what the kids really look like when they're not all dressed up.

Turquoise has long brown hair that trails down her back and blue eyes, her small frame of 10 years old is alarmingly a lot skinnier compared to the others.

Dusk's light blonde hair is up in spikes everywhere, I cant help but giggle. He has green eyes and pale skin. Sebastian has dark brown hair and matching eyes although his face makes him look so much younger than 13.

Dusk yawns and slowly sits up, I watch him and smile half heartedly. I really have no idea how this will turn out, and what am I gonna do to keep the president from seeing me? If the camera's are on us they're bound to know I'm alive. Maybe I can figure out some way to determine when a camera is around.

"T-Teagan?" Dusk asks from his sleeping place, I nod "yeah?"

"I wanna go home" he says sighing, my heart melts. He walks over to me and sits on my lap, "I know, we all do" I say softly, "Are we gonna find Alex?" he asks.

"Yes, and then we will look after each other" I say smiling, his mood brightens a little and we wait as the others start to wake up. I leave Seb and Shimmer on guard while I go hunt, as I trek through the forest I feel at peace. It's strange considering the situation I'm in but the forest has always brought me peace like at home.

I manage to shoot two rabbits but that's all, they must be doing this on purpose. Either they know I'm alive or they think the kids will starve to death, determination runs through me at the thought of fighting Snow instead of for my life. When I get back I try to skin it but all the others run away crying at the sight of rabbit flesh? I sigh and quickly cook it hoping we don't bring to much attention to ourselves.

When I finish I smile triumphantly at the fact it's cooked and I don't have to listen to Turquoise bug me about killing a rabbit and how wrong it is, we pass out the rabbit equally and leave some left over. Once everyone's fed we decide to start looking for Phoenix or Alex. "Does anyone know where they were last?" I ask looking around in different directions, "Apparently they were close to the mountains" Seb says pointing to the west, we all nod and start walking. I take Rory's hand and hold my bow in the other. Dusk clings onto Shimmer as they walk and she eventually just gives up and carries him like Seb carries Turquoise. We walk up hills, and through the dense forest until the mountains become insight, I let out a small sigh of relief but my legs feel like jelly. We decide to camp by the edge of the forest for the night, Shimmer volunteers for watch but I honestly feel hesitant with us being so close to the cornucopia. Unfortunately my body chooses different and I fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

I'm awoken to the sound of a little kids screams, I bolt upright and take in the scene. Seb is trying to push Edward off him, Shimmer is running away with the three young ones and London is chasing them. _How the hell did I sleep through this?_

I grab my bow and don't hesitate to shoot at London, the arrow pieces her thigh causing her to fall down, I watch as the other four disappear into the forest in front of the mountains and half sigh. Then I shoot another arrow at Edward being careful not to aim for his heart, it pieces his side and he lets out a angry growl. Seb slips out of his grasp and picks up the pack of supplies, we both sprint off in the direction of the others hoping and praying we don't get followed.

After a good half an hour of sprinting we're both too tired to walk and find a nice place to rest. "Where….do you….think they went?" Seb asks between breaths, "No idea, we can find them soon though" he nods and rests his head back. I look around our surroundings, chances are Shimmer took them closer to the mountains in search of Phoenix and Alex. So if we can manage to find them within the next day everything might be alright, I sigh knowing the camera's must have realised I was alive by now. I wonder if they deliberately showed me on the screen because I'm sure everyone must think I'm dead at home. We start walking up the hills towards the mountains trying not to shiver as the temperature drops. The sun starts to beat down on us but the air is still freezing, "What kind of weather is this?" I ask breathing heavily. "Stupid weather" he reply's bluntly, I chuckle and nod.

"You hungry?" I ask him, "Nah I'll be fine, but we need to be more careful, next time could be worse" he says referring to the attack. I nod, "I'm worried, how powerful are the careers?"

"Not as much as the old games, but they will kill if they have to, it's not they're fault. They just think it's the only way to live now" he reply's. I nod, the sound of rustling in the bushes stops us. I load an arrow and turn around, Seb has his knife raised. But we both lower our weapons when a little girl comes out looking terrified. "P-please d-don't hurt m-m-me" she stammers sitting down. "We wont" I say kindly, she looks up and says "They were so scary"

"What?" Seb asks, I sit down with her and she says "The animals…scary"

She twirls her short black hair in her small thin fingers, "What's your name?" I ask, "L-Lauren, my family's from district 6"

It makes me think, _where are all the kids hiding? No ones died yet and they're all so young…._

"Are you with anyone else?" I ask, she nods slightly and places her index finger up "One second!" and she runs back behind the bushes, she brings out a boy who looks to be around 11 years old only 2 years older than Lauren. "Hello" Seb and I say unison. "He-Hello" the boy says, "I'm Rueban" he adds.

"I'm Seb and this is Teagan"

"Have you two been looking after each other?" I ask raising my eyebrows, they both nod but he sighs. "But the careers attacked us and stole our supplies"

I half smile and say "We're going to find some allies, want to come?"

Seb looks up at me confused and I shrug, "are you sure?" Rueban asks but I can see the hope in his eyes, I smile and nod. "We better start going though or we wont find them until late" Seb reminds us, we all start walking and Rueban pulls out a long knife as we walk. I load my arrow and we keep Lauren in the middle of us in case of an attack. I can't believe at the start of the games I'd decided to look after Rory and him only, we'd become the last two and I commit suicide letting him go home. Boy was I wrong, instead I've got heaps of allies and I have absolutely no idea where this'll end. But I do know one thing, I wont give up.

Pretty soon the sky gets darker and we can only just see ahead of ourselves but we don't stop, "How much longer?" Lauren asks biting her bottom lip.

"Only a little longer then we stop for a rest" I reply,

The sound of whispering gets our attention and we looks around cautiously, I raise my bow ready. The wind makes the trees around us rustle, "Shut up!" I hear a boy's voice whisper.

"Don't tell me to shut up you shut up!" I hear a female's voice reply.

"Make me"

"Don't tempt me!"

We all freeze and watch the direction the voices are coming from, suddenly two figures walk through the trees in front of us and Lauren screams. I place a hand over her mouth but trip and land on my butt, this doesn't stop me from loading an arrow and aiming at the figures. The two newcomers look at us obviously trying to figure out who we are, I look closer trying to find any hints as to who _they _are but the sharp pain in my hand takes my attention. "Ow! damnit" I say, "Teagan?" one of the figures ask, "What's it to you?" I ask standing in front of the younger ones. "It's Alex"

I let out a sigh of relief and walk up to him, I can just see his features from the moonlight and blue eyes that definitely mean it is him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders happy for _some_ good news.

He hugs me back and I pull back and say "Have you run into Shimmer and the others?"

"Yeah, they told us what happened and we came out looking for you"

"Good, oh and this is Lauren and Rueban" I say pointing to the young ones hiding behind Seb. Alex nods and looks behind him, "This is Zoe" I look over his shoulder to see the other dark figure, I can just make out that she has blonde hair and brown eyes, she's quite tall but not as tall as Alex. She nods at me and says "Come on! It's getting dark"

We all follow her back and I hold Lauren's hand reassuringly, "So where have you been hiding?" Alex asks as we walk, "Everywhere" I reply sighing. "But you know that cannon?" I ask nervously.

He sighs, "Yeah, I bet the careers found a 8 year old or something…"he's interrupted by me saying "It was for me"

I bump into Seb and realize the whole line of kids following Zoe was listening. "You?" Alex asks and I can hear the humor in his voice, "Yes, they think I'm dead, well I'm not sure if they still do but I nearly died" I reply staring at Alex. "Are you serious?" he asks chuckling. I whack his arm and say "Laughing about my almost-death situation is not helping" "Ah, you mean _death _situation, according to the president" he says.

_I guess he's right, as long as the president has a say in it. I'm as good as dead._

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little long my internet wasn't working -_- anyhow, thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added my story to their favorites or alert subscription! I'm really excited that people want to read my writing. Anyone who's reading PaigeMellark's story she has a SYOT so submit (It's a really good story!) remember if anyone has any ideas for the story don't hesitate to suggest them, I can't promise I'll use them but I will consider them! xxxTigerLilly123**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! About the grammar mistakes…..oops :P Thanks to PieflavouredPie for picking them up, it helps me a lot and I appreciate the honesty! I know the chapters haven't been that interesting but I promise the next few will start getting better! :D**

**Chapter 32~**

**Teagan Mellark**

We follow the line of kids through the forest aimlessly, unfortunately the further my legs walk the more exhausted I become. I let out a stifled yawn and I notice Alex's frame turn to me from beside me, "When did you last sleep?"

"Actually I think it was around 2 this morning when I woke up" I reply, "Well we almost there" Zoe adds from the front of the line.

A spark about 50 metres ahead of us gets my attention, I peer over everyone's heads and try to get a closer look at what seems to be a fire.

Zoe stops at the edge of the forest and steps out into a large meadow hidden by a mountain, I follow behind and gasp when I see the large fire. But the real shock is all of the tributes surrounding it; ¾ of the tributes must be sitting around the fire comforting each other.

"How did you…?" I start staring at the group with my eyes widened. "What can I say? Not many people want to be sent to death" Alex reply's shrugging. "Is that bread?" Lauren says pointing across the field to a large tent with two tributes handing out small pieces of bread. Alex nods and says "Go ahead we wont hurt you" Lauren smiles and runs off, "Have you been livening like this the whole time?" I ask,

"Yeah, we only started off with a few kids but everyone else just found us" he smiles, "This is great, but wouldn't the game makers be trying to kill us?" I ask confused. "Yeah, sometimes they set obstacles in our way but we're too smart for them, and we found a spot where there are no camera's" he adds.

I look around shocked "so…no camera's here?" I ask looking around he nods silently in reply. A mischievous smile plays on my lips and he chuckles, "YO! Alex stop flirting" Zoe taunts from over at the fire where she is sitting with a group of tributes.

"I swear your making it worse for yourself" he says back,

She smirks "Well I'll try and not fall over myself around girls like you"

He looks away cursing under his breath, I giggle and smile kindly "are you good friends?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Actually, cousins" he reply's sighing.

"Unfortunately" she adds laughing.

He sighs and says "Well everyone will be heading to bed soon, we have like a roster over who watches at night"

I nod and sit down by the fire "Teagan!" I smile and turn around just as Rory dives for me. He pushes me to the ground and hugs me, lots of the other kids surrounding us chuckle. "Hey" I whisper, "It's great here, I've eaten so much!" he says happily, "Oh and tomorrow they're gonna teach me how to throw a spear correctly" he adds.

"Wow" is all I can say _this is different_. Especially for the "Hunger Games' I expect President Snow to light us on fire soon or something though. "Here you should meet some of my friends!" he exclaims pulling my by the arm over to the large tent, we stop in front of a group of kids. Rory smiles at me and says "Teagan this is Lilly, Mark, Lara and Cherish"

"Hello" I say smiling at the group of kids, a little girl, who must only be around 9 years old, with red/brown straight hair smiles at me and says looking up into my eyes with her brown ones "I-I'm Lilly"

An older boy who must be 14 smirks at the younger one and says "Sup, I'm Mark" he runs his hand through his black hair and looks away blushing. I smile. Cute.

A little girl with blonde almost white hair smiles at me, she has a strip of pink in her hair and next to it is a strip of dark blue. Gosh, typical capitol trends. Her grey eyes bore into me and I start to feel uncomfortable until she speaks up, "I'm Lara"

I try smiling to lighten the mood but she looks away hastily, _maybe she doesn't like me? _That leaves the other girl who is obviously older than Lara and Lilly but she is much smaller. "Hey, I'm Cherish" I smile at them; suddenly everyone looks around and start murmuring. Mark stands up stretching, "Everyone's going to bed" he says.

Rory takes my hand and we walk inside the massive tent, there must be ten blankets spread across the floor. Everyone take a seat around the sides of the tent and Alex walks in with Zoe behind him. I look around for Phoenix but he doesn't join us, weird I haven't seen him at all since I've been here.

"Ok everyone chances are they'll be trying to hunt us down soon, the weapons are close by and you know what to do if something happens-" Zoe starts off barking orders but Alex cuts her off "Just get a good sleep, tomorrow we'll start training for all of you" he smiles at everyone warmly causing the tension to disappear.

Zoe glares at Alex and walks out of the tent, his eyes lock with mine for a second and he mouths "Cousins" rolling his eyes. I smiles and giggle. He walks out of the room with Mark following behind, I guess they're on watch tonight.

The whispers start to fade as everyone continues to drift away into blissful sleep; I lie down and face Rory. I'm so glad to have him back, this is honestly the strangest thing that's ever happened to me in ages…._ unless you count finding a little squirrel in your backpack when you get home from kinder strange…._

I wonder what's going on at home, they must think I'm dead. Mum could have gone into hysterics, oh no what if it brings back dad's episodes? He hasn't had an episode in years; I silently vow to show myself to the cameras soon. The problem is when?

Sleep calls me and within minutes my eyes just can't stay open, I sigh giving into my dreams which I'm sure will turn out as a nightmare.

"_RUN" Everyone around me starts running, I join in with the group of tributes, we all sprint past the cornucopia towards the forest. What are we running from? I can hear everyone's heavy breathing as we run; the little ones struggle to get far and soon enough ear-piecing screams fill my ears. I look back just in time to see the monstrous mutts that gave me the wounds in my side. Adrenaline pulses through me and I start running faster, although more screams start erupting through the group as young ones fall down and get dragged backwards into the unknown. Soon enough I'm the only one running for my life. I rip the branches out of my way when I trip over. _

_I sound of growling comes from behind me and I know instantly I have no chance, before I even get a chance to stand up one of them prances onto me and drags me back to the others with my screams as the only evidence._

My eyes shoot open and I sit up, looking around no one's been troubled by my nightmare at least. I let out a soft sigh of relief when I realise it was just a dream; at least I know we all still have a chance. There must be someway to get everyone out of here alive, I lie back down deep in thought.

After many hours everyone starts to wake up, I smile knowing I at least got a deep sleep. Even if my dream betrayed me, I feel a little at peace.

I quickly walk out of the tent avoiding stepping on anyone's toes or legs as they all groggily wake up. Alex is sitting on a log where in front of the burned out fire, while Zoe is preparing breakfast. I walk over to the small table and ask, "Would you like any help?"

She stays silent as if contemplating whether she should says yes, but she finally gives in and nods. I take some of the bread and start cutting it into pieces and adding placing it on a large plate. Kids start to come and take their breakfast and I am forced to work harder and faster, by the time everyone's fed my hands are killing me. I plop a berry into my mouth and concentrate on the sweet taste indulging me.

"So, your tracker is actually gone?" Zoe says from out of the blue, I look up shocked but sigh and nod. "Well do they know you're still alive?"

"Doubt it" I reply picking up another berry, "Have you thought of what this means?" she exclaims happily, I raise my eyebrows. "If we can find some sort of weak spot in the arena you can be our spy, you can save everyone!" she says smiling. I take it all in, how would _I _save anyone? "But if the cameras see me then they'll know" I say sighing, she smirks and says mischievously "Not if we keep them entertained"

I smile and consider it, _as crazy as it seems...it might just work. _Suddenly Alex calls everyone over to the fire clearing, I take a seat next to Mark and Rory. "Now, each of you has told us what skill you want to learn, today we will teach you one skill and hopefully it'll be enough"

He looks through the crowd and says "Seb?"

I watch as Seb stands up, "You're the best with spears, so you'll be an instructor" Seb nods and walks over to the spears. "Rory?" everyone looks around confused,_ an eight year old? As the axe instructor?_ Well do they have something to learn.

I smirk when Rory smiles triumphantly as he walks to the front, "And… Teagz, we need you to teach archery," Alex adds, _damn. _I honestly wanted to _learn_ another skill but I digress and nod in agreement.

He dismisses everyone to quickly get ready and I was instructed to follow them, "ok you'll have to show them how to hold the bow and whatnot but whatever you do don't let them go into the forest" Zoe warns me. I look at her confused and she sighs, "Camera's are there, if they suspect what we're doing then it could go to hell"

I nod sighing and she hands me a few bows and arrows, I place them down and walk over to a lone tree. Swiftly I wrap the piece of cloth I was handed to use as a target. But as my hips move a sharp pain runs through me starting in the wound on the right side of my stomach. I flinch and quickly tie up the cloth then I lift up my shirt slightly to see the wound still red and dried blood across it, two puncture wounds go right through me and I shudder when I see the holes. In between them is ripped flesh, I gasp. _It seems to be getting worse. _

Only a few minutes later four kids walk over to me nervously, I smile at them and give each of them a bow and a few arrows. They introduce themselves as Darren, Ruby, Jason, Violet and Aphrodite. The eldest of them all, Ruby who must be 18 went first. I showed her how to hold the bow and load it correctly and watch her aim at the tree. She lets it go and it sinks itself into the trunk, unfortunately it's the trunk of a tree way off to the right. I bite my lip to keep from giggling, instead I smile at her "Nice try" I set up more stations and walk down the line helping each of them.

When I come to Darren he seems to be struggling to hold the arrow in place, "Yo Dorito watch where you aim that thing it nearly got me!" Jason shouts from his left giggling.

"Do-_rito?" _I ask smiling, Darren sighs. For a 12 year old he sure is short, but I can't speak because I was probably shorter when I was his age. Scratch that.

"My last name is Ritoquez, and Jason knew me from ages ago, anyway we were having a food fight and he caught me eating Do-Ritos now I have it as a nickname which is kind of ironic" he says cracking a smile.

"Well Dorito if you want to avoid hitting your friend I suggest you bring your arm down" I say smiling; he nods and lets the arrow fly. I watch in amazement as it shoots into the sky then drops to the ground only a few feet in front of him. "Good start" I say exasperated and walk towards Jason. He must be at least 4 years older than Dorito because he is a lot taller and muscular, "how am I doin' coach?" he asks smirking. I cross my arms over my chest and say "Lets find out"

He lifts the bow up and I watch him aim at the target, the arrow doesn't even make it a few feet away from him. It just crashes into the ground; I can't help but smirk…innocently!

"Keep practicing, oh and bring your arm up when aiming," I say continuing down the line, Aphrodite is next and she stares at the target as if challenging it. I watch her confused, _what is she doing trying to blow it up with her mind? _

But I nearly trip over my shocked mouth, which happens to be hanging open when the arrow plants itself neatly into the targets center. She looks up at me and bites her lip hoping for praise, I smile "Well done"

_Holy shit whatever she did, she better keep doing it._

Violets small frame struggles as she tries to hold up the bow, I sigh and help her. After a good 5 minutes she's successfully loaded an arrow on her own, she shakes her light brown curls out of her face and stares down the target. But before she lets the arrow fly she looks up to me with tears in her eyes, I bend down on my knees and look up at her. "What's wrong?" "Are we going to have to fight?" she says softly deliberately not looking at me. I'm taken aback, I hadn't considered the fact that many of these kids are under 13 and obviously would not want to fight. So why are we training them? It's probably possible with the amount of fighters over 13 that the young ones wouldn't need to. Maybe I should bring it up with Alex later.

I sigh and whisper, "I don't know Violet, but you have to promise me something"

She looks up at me with bright blue eyes curiously, "That you will fight if you have to, don't' give up" I say sternly. She nods and kisses my cheek, "Everyone at my home believes in you," she whispers in my ear. _Me? Why me? What do I have to do with her surviving? _

"Can you denom-demin-d-emons-strate for me?" she asks blushing at her grammar, I giggle and nod. She hands me the bow and an arrow. I get in stance and stare at the target. My breathing calms and I focus on the piece of cloth hanging around the tree, I let the arrow fly and it hits the target perfectly. I smile a little as Violet hands me another one, I aim again …steady breathing…focus…when I let the arrow fly I smirk as it plants itself in the first arrow I shot.

When I look back everyone the archery station is just staring at me in admiration, I feel my cheeks redden and I look down blushing. _Well this is awkward…_

When I look up again everyone has gone back to what they were doing, I let out a sigh of relief and hand the bow back to Violet.

The sound of sticks snapping coming from the forest, off to the left near the spear station gets my attention. I peer closely and watch as Phoenix appears. He's carrying a backpack and a spear in his free hand, Alex and Zoe run over to him and start up a conversation. I look back to the kids struggling to shoot straight, _so Phoenix is ok? Phew._

"Teagan?" I turn around and come face to face with Phoenix, who even though is a year younger than me. He still towers over me, I smile at him and he embraces me in a tight hug. "I'd heard that you were coming," he says.

I smile "yeah, where were _you _though?"

"I went to go look for more allies, and I spied on the careers a little by the looks of it they have no idea where we are"

I nod and feel myself relax a little, "So is anyone else out there?" I ask looking towards the forest. "Probably, but they would have to be very smart, anyway we have like 21 of us here, so we have a fighting chance" he reply's.

Soon everyone takes a break and has lunch, but Zoe, Alex, Phoenix and Jason are standing in a circle talking over by the tent. I watch them curiously wondering what they could be possibly talking about, Alex's eyes lock with mine and he signals for me to come over. I hesitantly walk over to them and listen to the conversation "No! We can't yet!" Zoe shouts raising her voice from whispering at Phoenix. "Yes we can! I checked it out, and we wont have much time anyway!" Phoenix says back, "But someone has to stay low" she snaps back at him. He stares at her and says, "That's why Teagan is here"

"What?" Zoe and I say at the same time, although she says it with annoyance I just say it because I'm confused.

"Teagan's trackers gone! She can help us, no doubt they'll send traps and whatnot, if she can help defuse them than the game makers wont know what hit them!" he says happily.

Just stare at him dumbfounded, "What? Teagan can't do that!" Zoe reply's angrily, at first I'm insulted and hurt. _What right does she think that she has so she can tell me what I can or cannot do?_

"I'll do it" I say but instantly cover my mouth,_ just kidding…. No I wont do it! NO take it back Teagan! _

But before I could finish arguing with myself Phoenix smirks at Zoe and says "Great!"

Zoe glares at me and storms off to the others. I bite my bottom lip trying to stifle a laugh. _Why is she so angry with me?_

"What's her problem?" I ask watching he walk off, "PMS?" Phoenix suggests, I giggle and shake my head.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33~**

**Liam Mellark**

"Now does everyone understand the plan?" a large man in a green uniform asks the group, we all nod in unison. "Good, now prepare to leave" he adds stalking off. Today we are all catching a secret train to the capitol, except we're going underground. Sigh.

With the way the games are going it'll work fine, no else has died yet. Just the thought of Teagan's lifeless body makes me shudder, it's been quite strange because the cameras have been following the careers for some reason. Occasionally they'll focus on a stray tribute but we've seen nothing of Rory or many other tributes. Snow's made the games much worse; he just announced a new rule yesterday. The audience get to vote on what they want to disrupt in the arena, I'm pretty sure there are options like starving lions, death gas, ninja squirrels and such. And he can even aim the attacks at certain people.

I just wonder why the president hasn't acted yet because now everyone is getting really confused and suspicious. So many families have lost hope because their child has not appeared on the screen to at least prove that they _are _alive. But this has also driven them to join the rebels. We have a very large group that ranges from all of the districts. A lot of people are assuming that the president killed off many of the tributes but I think something's going on, if he killed them why wouldn't we have seen it on TV?

The capitol citizens are starting to repulse me yet again, granted not many of them but some of them are cheering on the games. WTF? We finally had peace across Panem!

Hopefully in a few days Finnick will be able to get us through the weak spots of the arena, half of us are to charge in there and find the tributes. While the other half flies the helicopters in to pick up the injured. This will be a war.

But the one thing that's bringing me down is the fact that both mum and dad are going to fight, after Teagan's death dad actually went into an episode. It was only a short one but it was effective because after mum had calmed him down, cried her eyes out then started yelling insults at the peacekeepers. They decided to fight for freedom, I know they hate it because technically they already _have _fought to end the games and they succeeded. Now they have to fight again.

We all trail behind as the leaders open a trapdoor in one of the leaders houses, as soon as I climb down the ladder I'm overwhelmed by my senses reacting. The smell of rust and sweat overflows the air making it hard to breath; we walk along a thin passage with random puddles here and there along the path. I thank god that I'm not claustrophobic. Tiny lanterns perch along the tall walls which seem to go up for ages; we must be about 40 metres below the ground level. But it would be a day or two before we can act, for one we have to get to the capitol unnoticed and find the arena. Two, is simple. Break in.

**Teagan Mellark**

"Maybe it'll work?" I say watching Alex, we've been here for three days training and everyone knows how to use a weapon or two at least. "Psh, as if they'll ally with us" Zoe interrupts giving me a cold look. My face doesn't waver, "But if we team up then the games will be pointless if the tributes refuse to kill one another" I retort back.

"_Then don't, your father refused to kill, he didn't kill one person, except for FoxFace but she doesn't count" _

Haymitch's words run through my mind and I smirk, Alex and Phoenix nod in agreement. "It's worth a try," Alex says watching me. Then he turns around and calls everyone to a meeting, this time he's asked me to stand out front with the eldest tributes. I bite my lip as I look out at the group of young kids, "Ok, tonight we're going to move, we want to ally with the careers" Alex starts but is interrupted by the low murmuring of kids and scowls of disagreement. "We know it doesn't sound smart, but if we refuse to kill each other these games will be pointless" he points out, this makes the murmuring stop and they all actually consider it. "All in favour?" he asks, I watch nervously but let out a small sigh of relief when I see Rory's small arm shoot up. As if on cue everyone follow suite, I smile _thanks Rory._

"Ok, we move in three hours, collect your items and you each will be given a weapon" Phoenix ends the meeting and the kids' scurry off. I let out a small sigh of relief when I remember how many different bows and arrows I made in the last day.

We spend the next few hours figuring out who gets what weapon, of course not everyone got the one they thought was the coolest. But we gave everyone the weapon that his or her skills are best used for.

When we leave we're ordered to walk in two lines with our weapons beared and on guard, I was placed in the middle of the line next to Lilly.

I watch our surroundings carefully as we trudge over hills and before long we've made it out of the mountain ranges and are concealed by the forest leading to the cornucopia.

Through the line you can hear the faint whispers of the kids as they try to keep the volume of the conversations to a minimum. But I can't speak it only just dawned on me that when we ally with the careers the president will do everything to bring us down. I don't even know how we'll get out of the arena without dying, even if we don't kill each other I'm sure Snow has some tricks up his sleeve.

I'm too caught up in my thoughts that I don't even realising bumping into someone; I blink a couple of times and try to understand why the line suddenly stopped.

Up front Zoe seems to be looking out behind a few trees and I realise we're in front of the meadow that holds the cornucopia. Alex and Phoenix grip their weapons tighter and walk into view, Zoe gathers all of the young kids and makes them stand back. I take the chance to slip behind the tree and watch the interaction.

The careers instantly stand up and walk over to Alex and Phoenix looking around making sure it's not a trap. "WHAT" I hear Edward shout, "SHE'S ALIVE" Alex shouts back, the careers look stumped. Like they've seen a ghost. And it's when I've taken a few steps forward into view that I realise they're looking at me. I take a deep breath and walk towards the group, Phoenix watches me reassuringly. It hits me; we'd be on camera now. Everyone will be able to see me; they'll know the truth. I've just saved the alliance but I've screwed up the plan to annoy Snow. Sigh.

I look up at the sky and say, "I was alive the whole time, and Snow never figured it out" I smirk and look back at London who's staring me down. We explain our plan and how we might die in here but Snow would be the murderer not us.

Edward shares a glance at Craig and then nods, "Allies"

He holds a hand out to me and I shake it and repeat

"Allies"

_Please let this be a good decision._

**Harley Odair**

My head starts to spin, and everyone gasps. What. Is. Going. On?

We all stare at the small TV in front of us, even with the rickety train moving slowly along the rails no one moves. Just days ago my girlfriend was confirmed dead, and here she is…or _there _she is. Alive. I watch as she explains that she was alive all along and can't help but feel my chest tighten. I'm glad she's alive but it seems like a dream, I know she's smart but I didn't think she smart at scheming. I smirk; suddenly pride fills me at the thought of my girlfriend outsmarting the evil president.

The sound of sobs grabs my attention and I look over to where Katniss is sitting with Peeta. Both of them have tears in their eyes but they look overjoyed and very proud. Liam also seems lost in thought but I can tell he's happy. Dad and mum smile at one another and I can feel the tension lessening in the small train we're all cramped in. _Who knew Teagan could make a whole rebellion less tense without knowing it? Or maybe it's the fact that Snow still fails to kill the tributes has given us confidence?_ Either way I can't help the grin on my face, even as we're headed to war.

**Hey guys I apolagise for all the grammer and spelling mistakes I make, I'm not the best at that kind of stuff. -_- **

**Anyway thanks for reviewing the last chapter andand everyone who's folliwng me now it made my day when I saw that! :D Hope this chapter's ok and if you have any suggestions please tell me either in the review or PM me.. oh and PMs is PreMenstrual syndrome...lol cya! ~TigerLilly123**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34~**

**Teagan Mellark**

Alex nods at me and I call everyone else over, slowly each tribute takes a step into view. I keep an eye on the careers and watch their reactions when they realise how many there are of us. Edward sighs and says pointing to the cornucopia "We don't have much room in there" Phoenix explains the large ten we brought and the careers agree to a truce.

Once everyone has settled down it's obvious that more than half of the group doesn't trust the careers, and I'm still not sure about them. I try to see the good in people but these people are willing to kill just so they preserve _their _lives. The eldest of the group sit in a circle and we start to discuss the problems, "Ok chances are they will launch an attack in the next few days" Craig says warning us. We all nod in agreement and start thinking of tactics for when the enemy comes.

Once everyone's asleep we manage to figure out a roster and I get the first shift…. :(

"You ok?" Alex asks me; I nod convincingly and sit down on a log by the cornucopia and ten, which has been set up next to it. We decided not to let the careers take shift for now because who knows they might backstab us. I sigh and watch the forest as the sky slowly changes to complete darkness. The sound of a parachute gets my attention, I quickly scramble across the meadow to retrieve it and rip it open. Inside it is a little black torch and a slip of paper. I quickly turn on the small light and read…

Keep watch of the careers 2) be prepared for anything 3) don't let any tributes wander into forest. They will do whatever it takes to bring you down. Don't mess this up. I believe in you JabberJay-Haymitch

I read over the piece three times until it finally sinks in, now I've pretty much declared war. If only it was just between Snow and I, here so many lives are at risk because of my foolishness. But if we can manage to get rid of the games I'm sure I wont be labelled "foolish" maybe.

I slip the paper into my pocket and go back to the log holding my torch and my weapon, only a few hours later Zoe comes out and orders me to go to sleep. At first I feel like disagreeing so I can piss her off but it would take too much effort and I'm already tired. I sigh in defeat and find my way into the tent, the first empty place I spot I fall onto and into a deep sleep.

"AAAHHH" the sound of a girl's scream makes me jolt awake and I look around, the tributes in the tent and either just waking up or looking around confused. Alex jumps up and quickly runs out followed by Phoenix. I decide to follow bracing myself for what could be outside. But I never would have thought of this.

A huge (and I emphasise HUGE) Snake like creature is sliding across the grass of the meadow. I grab my bow and arrow and load it in case, Alex looks closer at it but gets to close and it attacks sinking two large fags into his shoulder. He screams in pain and I shoot an arrow at the snake's eye, it rips the fangs out and squirms in pain. Before it falls to the ground it makes a strange sound that echo's through the arena, Alex falls to the ground moaning in pain. "SOMEONE GET HIM INTO THE CORNUCOPIA"

Craig shouts, I look back at the tent and see all of the young one's in there hiding while the others grab a weapon. As they take Alex back Zoe looks at me and says, "What's wrong?"

"There are more of them" I reply bluntly staring at the forest where the first snake entered, but it's so big. Like massive massive it must have been around 10 feet high when it lifted it's head up.

Zoe looks back at me in alarm and shouts "EVERYONE GET READY"

We all make a line with the strongest up front and some right behind us. Like I had expected merely two seconds later two more massive snakes appear, I just stand there frozen and watch them in wonder. They act like snakes, but they must be something else too. Right? That's when one of them breathes fire knocking me all the way back.

"Dragons?" I ask myself half amused, I quickly run back to the others as they start to defend the campsite. I load an arrow aiming at the eye of a snake; it must be their pressure point. _Because I honestly have no idea where a snake's heart actually is. _

"TEAGAN" Zoe shouts. I quickly look to me left to see her get knocked down by one of the snakes tails and it starts trying to bite her. I quickly run over to her dodging attacks as many more snakes come towards us and practically all of the older kids are defending themselves, I shoot the snake but miss and instead it planes itself into the snake's side. It whips it's head around and stares at m with piercing red eyes, I bite my lip and reach back for an arrow when I realise I have none left. I quietly curse under my breath and take a step back, the snake forgets about Zoe and starts following me glaring with every step I take. _Well look on the bright side; you saved Zoe._

I drop my bow and pick up a large stick off the ground, as the snake gets closer and ready to pounce I whack it in the side and unfortunately it does nothing o help me. So I go to plan B. RUN.

I quickly sprint past and can hear the grass moving as it follows close behind me trying to bite me as we go. I run towards the forest in hope I can loos the snake and return back to help the others. As I run the snake crashes through the trees making them all fall down around us, the feeling of heat behind me makes me speed up faster when I remember about the fire.

When I get far enough I quickly dive behind a plant and silently wait as it slithers by me, for a second I think our eyes meet but it doesn't acknowledge me at all. As soon as it's out of sight I quickly run back towards the camp following the trail of fallen trees the snake so kindly left for me.

But when I get back I let out a small sigh of relief as they manage to kill one more before a weird sound just like before goes off, and the snakes scurry away. Phoenix watches the forest intently as if challenging it; I shake my head looking back at the group of young kids who were grabbing their weapons. "It's alright, I think they're gone," I say to a few of them. The fact that it's pitch black hasn't helped much, suddenly a voice booms into the arena. I immediately recognise it as Snow. "Well done tributes. You managed to get rid of the enemy, as a reward enough food for two days is being sent"

Out of no where a marge parachute falls to the ground making a light thud, everyone runs towards it excitedly when the voice starts again, "Unfortunately you did not kill all of the beasts, as a consequence three of you will be competing in individual missions tomorrow, we will let you know who shortly and may you have all the luck coming to you"

Silence. We're all in shock, in a few hours three of us will be fighting for our lives and no one else can help us out. Damn, I knew something like this would happen. And chances are I'll be the first name Snow says to call out. "Let's just try to get some sleep, he won't attack us now" Alex says reassuringly to the group. Everyone nods and walk slowly back to bed, but you can tell how scared they are. I lie down and stare at the mockingjay pin on my jacket, _please let someone be coming to help us. It almost seems pointless, annoying the hell outta Snow. It maybe hilarious but if I'm stuck here I doubt I have a chance. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35~**

**Harley Odair**

"RUN MEN RUN!" someone shouts from behind us, Katniss and Annie both stand up staring daggers back behind us. Katniss shouts "FORGET ABOUT THE WEMON DID WE?" Peeta's eyes widen and he grabs her arm to calm her down, after Teagan's shock appearance Katniss had a breakdown. It wasn't expected, we all thought she was fine after her reaction when she first saw Teagz on the screen. Now she gets angry every time Teagan's name is mentioned, and she keeps muttering things like "what's real and what's not"

I'm brought back from my thoughts at the sound of shouting and feet shuffling, I quickly pick up my gun and follow the group out of the train. We're all instructed to follow down the path quickly, after about 20 minutes of hastily walking and keeping an eye out an explosion sends us all flying forward.

Another bomb explodes from what must have been back at the train and we're all told to stay down, I lift my arm to cover my head and wait until the fifth explosion goes off. After a few minutes it's declared safe and everyone starts to get up and recuperate. I look around confused hoping anyone has any information about the bombing but no one does. Liam makes his way through the group towards me and says, "It was in the train"

I raise my eyebrows shocked, "How?" I ask. He shrugs "Maybe someone planted it there before we got on?" I nod accepting that could be a reason and wait as the leader starts telling us what to do.

Unfortunately with the train being blown to bits we're all being forced to walk the rest of the way. Which means the journey could take between 24-72 hours longer. Apparently we're just beneath district 6 and the rebels from their district will be joining us along with the ones from 8-12.

We all start shuffling down the small passageway trying not to trip on the rusty old train tracks as we go. Before long I'm exhausted from walking but keep powering on at the thought of saving Teagan. Even though we're all loosing confidence in ourselves we still have hope and I think that's enough for now. Hopefully they can manage to get another train going and we won't be expected to walk all the way to the capitol. Sweat starts to form on my forehead and the passageway seems to be getting more stuffy and crowded. It could be the fact that the rebels from district 6 have joined us but there will be so many more people coming so I have to get use to it. The small lights on the wall start to soften and it get's harder to see in front of ourselves so we have to rely on our team to help us.

**Teagan Mellark**

Sleep didn't come to me at all; I literally just lay there for hours listening to everyone else's soft snores. Each minute that passes makes my fear increase just the slightest bit, now as the sun starts to rise I'm completely ridden of fear.

Before in the games I've acted strong and had some confidence, but that was because I knew what my plan was and that I might as well have fun outsmarting Snow. But now, when Snow has the chance to make us all suffer together, it makes me wonder whether if I do something wrong he will punish them all.

My annoying thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone start to wake up, I watch as Alex sits up rubbing his eyes. He winces when he moves his left shoulder where the snake bit him last night. He notices me just staring at the roof of the tent and asks, "You ok?" I move my eyes to meet his and sigh. "Come on" he says standing up. I follow him out of the tent trying to be quiet. We sit down on the grass about 20 metres away from the cornucopia and watch as the sun rises in the arena, "Did you sleep at all?" he asks moving his shoulder to a comfortable position. "No" I answer bluntly staring at my feet. "I didn't really sleep either, they sedated me or something," he says staring blankly at the forest. "Well it got your shoulder pretty bad," I add. "Yeah, but I know why he sent them now…"

"Why?" I ask raising my eyebrows, "So some of us are weakened for today"

I nod. _Makes sense. _"Could be true, but you don't think he'll send kids at the age of 8 to a mission do you?" I ask shocked at the thought.

He shrugs, "He sent them into the Games didn't he"

"Where'd you get that?" he asks out of the blue, I follow his gaze and look at my charm bracelet. I smile and pull my sleeve back so it's in clear view "My mentor gave it to me, it's to represent who I am," I reply. "I gave one of those to my girlfriend," he says sighing; I wiggle my eyebrows smirking at him. He looks away embarrassed and I nudge him with my elbow "girlfriend huh?" I ask giggling.

"Yes" he reply's trying not to laugh, "She's beautiful, she has dark orange hair it almost looks brown, and beautiful brown eyes" he says looking back at the forest. I smile watching him; "although she's probably a bit taller than _you" _he reply's smirking. I glare at him and mutter "That's my mum's doing" but I smile at the thought of mum and my family. Especially Harley ;)

"How long have you known her?" I ask,

"Ever since we were young, about 9 years old I think but we met by coincidence except it wasn't a nice one" he reply's looking down. I notice his discomfort and don't want to press him into giving information but my curiosity takes over and he can obviously see the pleading in my eyes. He sighs and starts talking again "well, when I was young my mum and little sister were in a very bad incident"

I look at him confused and he adds "You know the bombing in district 2 ages ago?"

I nod remembering it all over the news. _Apparently a "President Snow" follower bombed a whole street killing about 150 people. Not long after a whole heap of other districts got bombed, it wasn't bad like the war between mum and the old president Snow but it killed many people from each district. After about a year of searching the police finally caught him, he had a hideout in the capitol somewhere. Some people thought there were more like him but those rumours were dismissed when the man was killed. _

"Your family…" I start, he nods and says "My mum was taking my sister to her first day of school, they were crossing the road to the school which was the main target for the bombs" I stare at the ground shocked, I can't even bring myself to look him in the eyes. "Anyway, they went early, that's why they were caught up in the bombs. And I was the reason for it..." his voice starts to soften.

I can hear the pain in his voice, and just thinking about the situation makes my heart hurt. I can't possibly imagine what it must be like for him. I finally look up at him and see his eyes watering, he looks back down at me and says "I was nagging mum to drop me off at school earlier so I could hang with my new friends, but they weren't the kind of people who should have been my friends, for kids so young they did horrible things"

"Anyway, mum didn't like them and warned me to be careful. I said I was just going to play with them and she finally agreed to take us early and dropped me off about 20 minutes before the bombing, when she left I found my friends and we went down to the basement of the school and what I found shocked me" he says sighing.

"They were drinking alcohol and doing some nasty things to a little girl who was holding her legs to her chin and crying, she was my age and had beautiful red hair and brown eyes. My friends started beating her and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she would scream for help but they just taunted her about how no one cares for her "

By now it was obvious he had to take bigger breaths just to steady his breathing and he closed his eyes to keep from looking me in the eye.

"They told me to help them and have some fun and I didn't know what to do, but I gave in and kicked her in the stomach. They all laughed and I put on a fake smile finally realising what they were capable of. But when I looked into her beautiful pleading eyes I couldn't take it and I stood up to my friends and told them that we shouldn't hurt her"

"They started pushing me and beating me, I ended up with a cut lip and bruises all over my body but I managed to get away and pick up the poor girl. I sprinted for our lives and made it out of the basement and into the school corridor. I carried her outside and we sat on the grass, that's when the bombs went off" he stares at the ground and starts ripping the grass into little bits.

"Of course because I didn't go to the same school as my little sister I only felt the earth vibrate from where I was but then the sirens went off and ambulances rushed past with police cars right behind them, we were called inside and locked in a classroom. All we could do was wait, the teacher was horrified when she saw the girl and demanded to know who did this to her, at first I was scared that she would tell them it was me but when she spoke for the first time she said, "some older boys from another school hurt me on the way here, than he saved me" she pointed to me and the teacher nodded approvingly at me"

"When we were fixed up I sat on the floor with her and couldn't get her beautiful angel like voice from my head and I finally managed to say sorry, than she told me she was thankful for what I did but I just felt worse. I'd given into peer pressure, then the rumours spread around the room about the bomb and I was going crazy worrying about my family, the girl stayed and comforted me"

"A few hours later I was called out and they told me that my mum and sister were hurt terribly, guilt overcame me and I couldn't control the sobs I made, a man in a police uniform took me to the shopping market and let me pick out a flower bouquet for mum and a teddy for my little sister. I chose white roses for my mum because they were her favourite flower and a girl teddy in pink overalls, when we got to the hospital my dad was already outside the room just staring inside blankly from shock"

"We must have stayed there for two days comforting each other until they informed us my mum had gained consciousness, I walked in there hesitantly worried that she would blame me. But my mum was a loving person she never thought of it and had a small smile when she saw us, I gave her the flowers and she looked so happy. Dad sat in the chair next to her and I sat on the end of her bed, my parents looked intently into each other's eyes as if having a conversation through their minds. Finally mum spoke to us but something was wrong. I knew it. The look in her eyes, it was pain. That night I overheard a conversation between my father and the doctor, he said that mum had barely a day left even with the life support. I tried to convince myself that maybe God would change his mind and I must have prayed all night that he would save mum but the next day nothing changed"

"That afternoon, dad decided to pull the life support, we spent the time with her and I was sitting on her lap and staring at her face as her eyes brightened as we talked, I knew she was worried about my little sister Grace but she hid it well. I even remember the conversation we had, she was telling me to look after dad and that I was going to have to be a big boy. At first I didn't understand why she was telling me this but then she said God was waiting for her with open arms and she couldn't refuse, I still remember when she took her last breath she managed to whisper "I love you" than her eyes closed and her grip on the single white rose loosened, the beeping machine stopped and a nurse came in and looked at us with sad eyes"

His gaze at the forest fades and he looks down at the ground.

"I broke down into sobs and took her hands hoping that she would suddenly wake up but after 30 seconds nothing happened, I waited a minute and nothing happened, two minutes, five minutes finally dad picked me up and took me out of the room with me calling out to mum while we both cried. After mum passed we convinced ourselves that God wouldn't take Grace away as well and held onto the hope that she would make it, but each day it seemed less likely. I spent hours every day in Grace's room talking to her about life and how mum is watching over her and telling her she needs to wake up. I knew she was listening even if she never responded; we must have waited for weeks and still nothing. She grew weaker and her breathing would falter more frequently until one stormy day when the rain was pounding down, I had just finished telling her about how much we love her when the beeper stopped. Nurses and doctors came but said it was too late, I placed the teddy down next to her small form and one of my tears fell onto her face. Merely seconds after, the rain stopped and the beautiful sun started to shine with a rainbow right by it. Dad thought it was a sign she was happy where she is and I agreed even though it felt like my world was crashing around me" his voice saddens and he barely whispers the next part.

"I think what hurt the most was that she didn't even wake up, not for a second so she could see we were there and waiting for her. To this very day I can't help but feel guilty for the trouble I caused my family and the consequence of my actions. If I had just listened to my mum my sister would be 14 right now and alive, and my mum would still be here with us but…" he stops talking and I watch him with watery eyes. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around him as his tears fall onto my shoulder, his story is so sad. He went through so much and has found the will not to give up, so I wont either.

We spend an hour just silently comforting each other, but his story is stuck in my mind and I can't help but think of his sad words. I finally get up the courage and ask softly "Your girlfriend, was she the girl in the story?" he nods slowly and says "She's been one of my best friends for ages"

I smile softly, soon more people start to wake up and make there way out of the tent. Alex and I start making breakfast for everyone trying to find the right amount of protein to give everyone energy. Once we've all had breakfast everyone sits around waiting nervously, I hold Rory's hand and we wait.

"TRIBUTES, NOW IS THE TIME TO CHOOSE WHO WILL BE FIGHTING FOR YOU ALL TODAY"

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews I love reading them, if anyone gets confused with something in the story please don't hesitate to PM me or something and I'll gladly help in any way I can. Also I think it's obvious this story will be finishing soon but I'm trying to come up with some exciting things to keep it going without it being boring :D ~TigerLilly123**


	36. Chapter 36

**Not one of my best chapters sorry, but it needs to somehow lead to what's coming next in chapter 37! xxx~TigerLilly (please review!:D)**

**Chapter 36~**

**Teagan Mellark**

We all stare at the sky nervously, the first name to appear shocks me "Rory Hawthorn" I stare at it dumbfounded. Why him? He's 8 years old for goodness sake! I was about to shout some seriously insulting things to the hologram when the next name appeared beside it "Lilly Bloom" _are they trying to kill all of the young ones? _

I notice Alex clench his fist as he watches, Lilly looks around scared and whimpers a little. The third name appears and reads "Rueban Thar" I instantly look to my left when I hear a sharp intake of breath. Rueban stands not to far away just staring at his name in shock, it's shocked me too that they've been chosen considering how young they are. Zoe stands up abruptly and shouts, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU SENDING YOUNG KIDS?"

I flinch when Snow's voice enters the arena again, "Now listen, the three names I mentioned will play a role in this but will not be fighting. The three tributes I have named are going to be hidden somewhere in the arena, it is up to another three of you to find them before _they _do"

We all look around _they? _Alex shouts "WHO?" I can hear Snow's laughter and scowl. "Now, now, I can't tell you that but you must find your tribute and protect them, if at sunset your assigned tribute is still alive you will be given peace but if they do not survive you will be sacrificed by midnight"

I shiver when his full intention hits me. _That little Bitc- uh never mind. _He's using the young ones to aggravate us into falling for the traps, but what can we do now? When Rory's life is at stake I don't have a choice. A hovercraft suddenly appears and flies above us dropping three ladders, I watch as Rory, Rueban and Lilly hesitantly climb onto the ladders. They're lifted into the sky and I squint to watch which direction the hovercraft goes to drop them off, but suddenly the arena goes a blinding white and I have to close my eyes to bear it. When the light starts to fade I open my eyes but it's back to the same except the hovercraft is gone, everyone looks around confused while I stand on my tiptoes to try and see over the trees. Unfortunately my height is a weakness and I can't see a thing. Snow's voice starts again and I listen closely "Now, the next three names are going to be given a tribute to find and protect today…. Protecting Lilly Bloom will be Ruby Crothers"

Ruby grabs her spear and steps forward looking confident, I half smile. At least Lilly will have someone good at fighting to protect her, "Protecting Rory Hawthorn will be Teagan Mellark" I let out a small sigh of relief, at least I'll be protecting him. It'll give me motivation, "And protecting Rueban Thar will be Alex Maverick"

I notice Alex tense a little but I know he will do his best, even with his injury. Suddenly a large parachute comes floating down and lands in front of the group, I watch as Phoenix cautiously opens it and pulls out three black watch/bracelets with small clocks on them. He hands one to Alex, Ruby and myself, I look at it closely and see my name on the side of it in silver ink. It's made of hard black metal and you can pull one side open so it's no longer joined in a circle. I place it on my right wrist and clamp the sides together. But to my astonishment it tightens until it's wrapped right around my wrist. I try to push it off but it doesn't budge, "What are these supposed to do anyway?" I ask

Phoenix picks up a note from the parachute and reads it out "These will be attached to your fighting tributes, to ensure everyone else's safety these must be worn to keep from confusing the obstacles" he turns the other side of the card around expecting more information but it's blank.

I shrug and tighten my braid; hastily I pick up the bow and arrows and look around "Which way?" I ask. The other two shrug when a small ball drops to the ground only a few metres from us three, it suddenly blows up sending us flying. Everyone else seems to be fine but then it hits me, _we're meant to leave now. _"Come on" I shout, the other two follow me and we sprint towards the forest only just making it past the trees when another small bomb goes off behind us. It doesn't affect us but we all speed up as we run through the forest, I look around in all directions for any signs or clues as to where any of the missing tributes are. "Hey!" Ruby points ahead of us and I look just in time, a small ball comes through the air right towards us, we all dive out of the way as it hits the ground and blows up.

I don't hesitate to get up quickly and start running forward in the direction it came form, _I know it sounds stupid and my mind is telling me to turn the __*fudge* around_ _and run but something is urging me forwards. Besides they must be trying to get us away from the tributes so it only makes sense for them to be driving us in the wrong direction. _Alex and Ruby appear by my side and we continue running up a large hill whacking all of the tree plants out of the way, I only just catch sight of a small ball on the ground but it's too late and it goes off blowing me to the far left, Alex backwards and Ruby off to the right. I land with a thump and a sharp pain runs up my leg starting at my knee, I silently curse and get back up. _Why do they keep trying to split us up? _A small parachute the size of my palm lands beside me and I quickly open it, a note is inside I quickly scan over it looking for clues.

_Teagan split up now! Each of the tributes are far away from each other. This is it! Fight and don't stop, your time will come. Eat this as soon as you've read it and promise me you wont stop trying the time is getting close. Karma will come and come fighting. **Don't give up. -Haymitch**_

Just looking at this piece of paper it's obvious he scribbled it down quickly, I memorize the note then shove it in my mouth while the smoke still surrounds me. Then when it clears I look over to Ruby and Alex and see tiny parachute's next to them as well, we look at each other knowingly and I realise they have the same information. "Good luck" we each say then I sprint off to the left while they go in opposite ways. _This is it? _What did Haymitch mean by that? Does he know I wont make it through the mission? It's all so confusing. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and load an arrow just in case, a rustle behind me gets my attention and I whirl around. Nothing. Hmm, maybe it was a rabbit or something, I watch the bush suspiciously but nothing happens. Then my bracelets clock suddenly changes colour to a purple, I watch it curiously then it happens. Right then. Right there. A big force whacks me in my right side where my wound is, causing me to scream as I go flying to the left. I curse and look to my wound which with the helpful force is now bleeding. -_-

I look up and see a terrifying T-rex type creature, except it's teeth a much longer and look sharper. It's a green colour and blends with the trees well, it's dark black eyes stare me down and I gulp down a scream. It bears its teeth and growls a low

Screeching sound, I quickly stand up ignoring the pain in my side and shoot it in the arm. But I sigh when the arrow barely even sinks itself into the dinosaurs flesh. It takes a step closer to me and towers over me making me feel much shorter than usual. "Holy shit" I whisper taking a step back as the fear I've been holding down fills me. I don't hesitate when I turn around running as fast as my little legs can take me away from that thing. But I stop abruptly, if they're sending that horrifying thing than I must have been close to finding Rory. "Damn, why me?" I whisper looking up hoping God hears me.

That's when the dinosaur rushes through the plants and stands in front of me growling, I look around for anything useful and notice something strange. The dinosaur seems to be wary of something on the ground; I look down and gasp a little when I see the long brown snake lying on a rock near us. _Snakes really? _I ask myself, maybe can get around it. I quickly lift up a branch and walk over to the rock carefully, as soon as I've got the snake onto the stick I quickly toss it over to the dinosaur and watch and the dinosaur steps away giving me the space to run back towards Rory. Wherever he is.

I quickly run past the scene hoping that the dinosaur is dumb but with the technology we have today I highly doubt it is. As I run I look down at the watch and see the purple has turned to deep blue? Then a strange sound comes from high up into the trees, I look up warily trying to find whatever made the noise when I hear a loud high-pitched scream. It didn't sound like Rory or any of the young ones so it must have been Ruby. I have to resist the temptation to run after her but then I might not find Rory. And if she's fighting than she's close to finding Lilly, something drops to the ground beside me and I jump back in fright but scowl when I see it's only an acorn. The sound comes again and I watch as heaps of little squirrels scurry down the trees surrounding me, they look innocent with their light brown fur but I know better. And they're big sharp teeth give it away as well as their long claws. I load an arrow as they all stare at me and I wait for the first one to attack. One jumps to the ground causing more to go down the tree and I shoot the one on the ground. That was a mistake.

All of the squirrels stare at me before lunging at me bearing their teeth, I stumble backwards and one manages to sink it's teeth into my calf causing me to scream in pain. I kick it off and shove away many of them as they try to pin me down. After a good five minutes of fighting the squirrels off I manage to get a good stance and sprint away from them. I have to sit down and get a breather for just a second, but the sound of gushing water causes me to look up and I curiously walk forwards. After I push a long branch out of my way I stare in awe at the scene. A large waterfall in front of me with crystal clear water running down it is in front of me, behind the water is a large cave with big rocks. I quickly kneel down by the pond and gently place my fingertips in the water to check if it's a trap, but nothing happens. Which means I've gone off track, I look around for anything when I notice a peculiar looking cloud above me. It looks like an arrow, I stare at it and notice it's pointing towards the cave?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37~**

**Teagan Mellark**

I look at the cave suspiciously, this is weird. I slowly walk towards the cave being wary of my surroundings and quickly cross the stepping-stones to the waterfall. I quickly get past the rushing water and look around the dark cave; it seems to have large boulders everywhere and camouflages well. I wonder how I never found this before. I carefully walk forward watching my step as I go, but a part of me is nagging to go back and look for Rory. My curiosity urges me forward and I peer closer to the wall, it looks almost like….a door?

I raise my eyebrows and run my fingertips over the wall, it feels just like a wall but it looks so unnatural. _Well duh! This is a fake arena Teagan! _I silently scowl and turn to leave when a silver glinting catches my eye. I look back and notice some silver paint? I run my finger over it and realise it's metal; I quickly flick my fingernail against and chip off some of the cave paint leaving move silver. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion; ever since I've been stuck here I've noticed that certain parts of the arena are weak? I look around and notice a pile of rocks right beside me that have been stacked up suspiciously, I don't hesitate when I lift them off one by one. After the last one I still trying to catch my breath and I manage to drop the large rock on the ground off to the side, to my astonishment a metal leer is pocking out of the cave wall. I place my hand over it and start to turn it, to my surprise it's open. When I've open it slightly I peek outside and my jaw drops when I see a large room with people walking around in white suits. They seem to be pretty busy and there are massive screens with cameras of the arena on the walls. Then it hits me. "Game makers" I whisper to myself, no one's seem to notice me behind the slightly opened door. We can get out! A familiar white uniform appears by the door and I quickly close it making sure to be quiet.

_Oh. My. Fudgen. God. We can get the hell outta this place! _I grin happily and whip around; gently I start to open the door again only to find it's been locked. Damn. I silently curse; _maybe they'll unlock it again soon? Doubt it. Oh well if I can have Rory and survive the day then we at least have a plan. _I quickly pick up my bow and arrow and start walking out of the cave, but the sound of a rock dropping makes me turn around. I look back but can't see anything, _go get Rory! _My mind screams and I turn back around but before I can even take a step something hard comes in contact with the back of my head and the world goes black.

**Liam Mellark**

"Ok, so explain this to me again?" I ask dad furrowing my eyebrows, he sighs and places his gun down and sits next to me. "Well they locked the entrance we were going to use, but I think Teagan knows about it so if we can manage to get her to open it than we'll get in" he reply's. I nod but am still confused, "How did Haymitch find us?" "He sent Teagan a clue and then ran for it before they could do anything, at least we're underneath the arena or the plan might have been ruined" he adds

I nod and ask "What about Skye?" he tenses and sighs "her mother and father are on the way, she's coming as well. We can't stop her from fighting if it's for what's right Liam"

"But what if she gets hurt!" I exclaim annoyed, "And what if you get hurt, she'll feel the same way except she wont have had the chance to try and help you, when we go to war there's no going back. Remember that son" he stands up and grabs his gun. I watch him walk across the small room we're being cooped up in and he sits with mum. She flinches a little but she's still shaken up because, a) Teagan's alive B) we're going back to war.

I pick up my gun and stare at it, only months ago we were all so carefree. And happy that the Hunger Games were gone, now we're back to square one. But I don't understand how we let it happen. President Paylor has been pronounced dead, but who killed her? And how did they mange to?

"Mellark" my head snaps up along with my father's and mothers, the Boss (his names Brick but I call him Boss, he's the leader for the rebels) is standing in front of me with his arms crossed across his chest. "Liam Mellark" he corrects himself causing mum and dad to look away,

"You've been selected for a job"

I raise my eyebrows, what? Does he want me to make him a coffee?

"Your to go with the seniors to a remote house off to the suburbs of the capitol, you're busting Paylor out"

My eyes widen, "Paylor's alive?" I ask astonished.

He nods "We have reason to believe she is, according to our spies she's being held captive by a few guards. Should be easy to breakdown and you're to bring her back by the tunnels underneath the capitol and you will report back here by approximately 400 hours tomorrow.

I nod and stand up griping my gun tightly in my hand, the "seniors" are not old people in this case. They are the most trained and experienced, also the best the rebels have. A group of five men in the same uniform as me walk in holding big machine rifles. "Let's go" the tallest one says, he has dark brown almost black hair spiked up. He only looks to be around 25 or so but he is very muscly, I follow them and mum says "be careful" I turn around and nod to her. Then I follow them down the corridor, we make it to a helicopter and I watch as the ground above us opens leaving enough space for the helicopter to rise. I jump inside and sit on the uncomfortable floor holding the gun against my chest. As the last man gets in he says "We're ready Joe" to the man in the front compartment at the steering wheel. The helicopter starts to hover causing me to move a little as we lift into the sky, "You gotta be young, kid" one of the men says to me. I look up to the man with a baldhead and a stocky build, he must be in his forty's now. "Yeah, I'm 16" I reply looking at him. He nods and the man with blonde/orange hair next to him adds "Following in your parents footsteps eh?"

I frown, like my sister I _hate _being compared to my parents. The other men seem to sense it and leave the topic. "So what's the plan?" I ask, the tallest man reply's "well Sam and I are going to create a diversion and Snitch will cover us while you run inside and find Paylor, she could be really inured so we're going to have to have to gas the guards but after that we wont have much time before they alert the authorities" he explains. I listen intently remembering any useful things to help me for when we complete the task.

It doesn't take us long to reach the outskirts of the capitol, we fly across the deserted jungle looking for signs of life. A small wooden house catches my eye and I point it out, the others congratulate me and we drop down not too far from it. Instead of walking the head guy (btw the man with brown hair and looks around 25 years olds name is Brae, I read it on his name badge)

"Ok, now Sam and I are going to get their attention and hopefully lure the guards away, this gives you about 5 minutes to find Paylor and get her outta there, if anything goes wrong you'll have Sam to cover you but if he can't help you, and this must be the last resort, just press this red button on your suit, it'll set off a few bombs and then find the helicopter and fly it back"

I nod trying to remember what he said and I crouched behind a bush in front of the small wooden bush, Snitch was behind me and we watched as the other two ran up to the guards and knocked them out. Causing more to flood from the house, they sprinted away dodging bullets and we took our chance. I ran towards the house and with all the adrenaline running through me and I broke the door, "HELLO" I shout looking around furiously. It wasn't much of a house, a tiny living room furnished with old furniture, right off the living room was a small kitchen with a tiny table and fridge. I walk down a hall loading my gun just in case, there was only on door at the end and sure enough it's locked. "HELLO" I shout, the sound of faint moaning from inside urges me on and I knock the door down and gasp when I see a pale Paylor lying across the ground. She looks very ill and weak, almost as if they haven't fed her at all. I quickly run to her and lift her into my arms. She falls in and out of consciousness, suddenly the power goes out leaving us in complete darkness. I curse under my breath and watch step as I walk out of the room "Snitch?" I ask, suddenly the blonde/orange hair shines and I follow him out of the house. Only to find a row of peacekeepers standing there waiting for us. I step back and they take one forward, all of them aiming their guns at me. Which I can see gleaming in the moonlight, "Give us the president" one of them snarls at me. "Fat chance" I snap back, he raises his gun and I look over to Snitch who nods his head,

"What about you?" I ask. "We know this place like the back of our hands, we'll go in the tunnels, now get her back. Soldier Mellark". In a split second I sprint behind the house dodging the flying bullets as Snitch covers me and I run back through the jungle looking frantically for the black helicopter. It takes me about 15 minutes but I finally come across the large black helicopter, wrenching the door open I place Paylor down gently and wrap a few blankets around her before stepping into the driving compartment. "Now, how do I fly this thing?" I ask myself staring at the controls. The sound of bullets getting closer makes me choose at random and luckily I find the "on" switch, I pull a lever lifting the helicopter and watch as the forest starts to get smaller. Scanning across the night scenery I look for any landmarks to help me find the way back. I remember us flying over the capitol to get here so I start off just cruising through the sky when I notice a big group of trees which seem to be by a big pile of grass reminding me of when we lifted from the underground headquarters.

I was about to turn towards the headquarters when noticed a few helicopters trailing behind me, and they definitely didn't look like they were from the rebels. I sped up a bit and noticed the other two did as well, "oh, gosh" I mutter sharply turning left causing a few boxes to fall over. I start speeding off into the night hoping that I wont get lost, and that the followers will. "Teagan, I hope you're proud of us, and I hope you're still ok. We're coming just wait" I whisper scanning the area as I fly into the night sky.

**Teagan Mellark**

My head was pounding and my body was sore, I struggled to open my eyes and when I did I was horrified. In front of me stood London and Edward snickering, "What's going on?" I ask weakly gently holding my head only when I pull it back I'm shocked to see dry blood on it. "You didn't seriously think we'd team with you?" London asks amused, _crap. We never should have trusted them, now I'm who knows where and it's starting to get around noon! I wont find Rory! _

"Listen, what do you want?" I ask annoyed, "Oh, personally, you dead." Edward reply's chuckling; I look down to my arms and am surprised to see all the cuts and bruises along my body. When it hit's me "You bashed me wile I was knocked out?" I ask bewildered. They nod and I smirk "Brave" I say.

Their smirks vanish and Edward looks at me enraged, I gulp and scramble backwards but moan when my back comes in contact with a hard wall.

**Sorry this took so long, but I'm trying to figure out a good ending to it, there will probably only be a few more chapters left ;( but I want to thank everyone for sticking with the story! Hope this chapter's ok.**


	38. Chapter 38

**To answer PieFlavouredPie's comment the mission started early morning and finished at midnight on the same day so they had about a day to complete it.**

**Chapter 38~**

**Teagan Mellark**

I moan when I see their black bots slowly walk away, my vision is doubled and I'm sore all over. What was I thinking going up against to well armed 17 year olds? I push myself onto my feet and reach for my bow and arrows when I feel nothing, I snap my head around and start to panic when I can't see it anywhere. With a lot of effort I pull myself to my feet and start walking back towards the forest. A twig snapping gets my attention and I see Edward just in time and I'm able to block his punch. I shove him back with all my might "Why are you doing this!"

He doesn't answer and my eyes widen, his eyes are red? What happened to him and London? They both start attacking me and I block each of them and shove them both into a tree, London closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them again their back to her normal blue. She looks at me shocked and confused, "What-" Edward groaning silences her, his eyes now back to their normal dark brown.

They look at me annoyed, "Uh, I found you knocked out….do you remember anything?" I ask nervously. They both shake their heads and I am forced to lie, "Go back, everyone will be worried about you".

They nod slowly and walk away, I look up to the sky and to my horror the sun is starting to set, I run off into the forest keeping an eye out for anything. I look down to my watch to see it getting tighter, I stop and start struggling against it. But it doesn't stop, I pull a knife from my pants and start cutting it with all my energy. After a few hard minutes of cutting the bracelet cracks and I manage to pull it off. Suddenly an ear piercing noise is made and I have to block my ears until it fades, my eyes widen. It seems I'm in a different place than before, the bracelets must have transported us into another arena.

And that's when it all sinks in, they never meant for us to find the tributes.

I frantically search through the forest, trying to find any clues as to where my bow is. When an idea hits me, the cave. I start sprinting through the forest, ignoring the pain shooting through my body from my wounds. Soon I come to the beautiful cave and am confused. Maybe the arena was a complete copy of the real one. I walk towards the cave only to find my bow lying against a rock,

I let out a sigh of relief and pick it up with some arrows, when I turn around I'm stumped. I have no idea where Rory is. They could have already killed the tributes, and this whole day I was in a daze, completely unaware that they had tricked me!

I scowl at my stupidity and sit on a rock. But I loose my balance and fall backwards further into the cave, when I look up it's completely different from when I saw it earlier. Now I can make out the door easily, an idea hits me. I creep across the cave and gently pull the door open, and to my astonishment I come face to face with a man in a cargo uniform. He looks at me strangely than smiles, "Figured it out did we" he says. I watch him confused and he shrugs. Just then a large group come rushing through the doors across from me, they start fighting the game makers and some rush over to me. My eyes widen and I step back letting the door close, I can hear all their cries in frustration but one speaks out clearer to me than any of the others.

"Teagan! Please we're here to stop the games" it was Harley's voice. "H-Harley" I ask, "Yes" I don't hesitate when pulling the door open, and there he is. Standing right in front of me is my boyfriend. I fling my arms around him and he hugs me back, then everyone starts moving and he says "Come on, time to start the real games"

"What?" I ask, he smirks "We're bringing Snow down" everyone starts entering the arena and I'm asked for directions, "The cornucopia is that way" I point away from the cave and half of the group start running awake. Adrenaline starts coursing through me when I realise this is _real. _They're saving us. I grin happily but one of the tall men comes up to me "You need to find Alex and Ruby, take off their watches or it could kill them"

_Well that's a way to ruin my day. _I nod and load an arrow before setting off deeper in the forest in search of Ruby or Alex.

**Alex Maverick**

I pant heavily my mind racing, only a few minutes ago I swear I saw Rueben. But then he disappeared out of thin air? A strange noise erupts from the arena and it sounds like heaps of footsteps, I race myself getting ready for the new enemy when I'm shoved to the ground. I groan from the pain in my shoulder and look up, Teagan is pulling out her knife. My eyes widen and I try to push her away, "Stop struggling" she whispers, "Wha-" I watch as she cuts the watch from my arm, when it's off a sudden blinding light surrounds me. And when it fades I'm back in the same place with Teagan but have different surroundings, "Look you know those bracelets? They transported us into a different arena, one without Rueban, Rory and Lilly"

She explains what's happening and ager rises in me, I can't believe we didn't suspect this before.  
"And the rebels are here!" she adds happily, "What?" I ask "Their saving us, don't have time! Go find the cave and get out! They're going to fight!" and with that she runs off. I smirk, ah Teagz. Too caring for her own good, like hell I'm running away from Snow. I'm joining the fight. I start running down the large hills and gasp when I see the cornucopia, massive groups of men are killing large mutt like things. There are stretchers everywhere and people tending to the injured, jut out of the corner of my eye I see white peacekeepers uniform as they march onto the meadow. I grip my sword tighter and run onto the field helping the rebels fight.

**Ruby Crothers**

I scream in pain as a mutt rips my flesh, _why did I take the chance? _I bite my lip as I shove the dog away causing much more pain. "RUBY" I look to my left to see Teagan emerge from the bushes. Her braid fallen out and now her wavy locks spilling over her face, she shoots an arrow at the mutt and it falls t the ground. I let out a startled cry when I look at my leg, but the sight of Teagan pulling out the knife makes me panic. "Wait! Please don't" I start explaining why she shouldn't kill me when I hear her giggle. "Silly, I'm not killing you, I'm taking off the watch" she cuts it off and realization hits me. She nods and I scowl, _stupid Snow. _"let's go" she says helping me up but a scream leaves my throat. I gulp trying to keep down the screams but it doesn't work. Soon Teagan furrows her eyes deep in thought and she turns around, "hop on my back" "What?" I ask like she's crazy. "I'll give you a piggyback, then you can get your wounds tended to"

"But you have worse wounds" I remind her, her eyes soften and she shakes her head. "I'll manage, ….please" she pleads. I sigh hoping she can lift an 18 year old. And to my surprise she's quite strong, "Your strong" I mumbled as my vision started doubling. She chuckled "Thanks" we go back through the forest and the sounds of fighting gets closer, I gulp preparing fro anything but when we emerge both Teagz and I gasp. People in cargo uniforms and battling against peacekeepers everywhere, and the injured tributes are being taken to safety. She runs onto the field being careful not to be seen and stops in front of an aid rebel. He sits me onto a stretcher but I clutch Teagan's arm "What about you?" I ask.

Teagan looks back to the fight and says "I've got to be here….it's destiny" she mumbled, I half smiled and whispered "good luck" she smiles back and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before disappearing in the fight. The man picks me up and travels back through the forest passing others in the same uniform.

**Teagan Mellark**

I run through the crowd dodging attacks here and there, finally I spot Harley with…Mum and dad? I run over to them and mum gives me a tight hug. "Ok, the plan is to get Snow in here, chances are he'll surrender if all of his options are out, so keep killing" I flinch at the leaders words and listen as he continues. "Once we get him to surrender we'll decide who kills him" _kills him? _I pick up the bow and arrows and run back towards the fight, a large peacekeeper shoots a gun at me but I dodge it and shoot an arrow at him. It lands directly in his heart, something inside of me cracks. _I just killed someone. _I take a shaky breath glad I at least killed him quickly. Suddenly a gun is thrown to my feet and I hesitantly pick it up, while I'm trying to figure out how to use it someone's voice behind me makes me jump. "You ready?" I turn around to see a peacekeeper with a cruel face watching me, "uh-w-what for?" I ask fear rising. "To fight" he reply's simply.

I gulp, "Bring it on" instead of shooting like I'd expected him to he lunges for me knocking me down. We roll around the ground struggling against each other when he places a hand on my neck. I have no choice but to kick him where the sun don't shine. He groans in pain and is shoved off of me by someone else, I look up to see another Peacekeeper except he looks at me kindly. "I'm with you" he rips off his badge and pulls me up. "How do I know your not lying?" I ask suspiciously, "Because I didn't get a choice in becoming a peacekeeper".

"did anyone here?" I ask raising my eyebrows, he shakes his head and I get an idea. "Help onto the cornucopia" I say, he lifts me up and I climb onto the roof of the cornucopia. "Um hello?" I ask loudly, no one even glances at me. So I repeat myself, nothing. I sigh "YO PEOPLE" I shout loud enough to echo around the arena. I bite my lip "nice going" I mutter to myself. Everyone is looking at me and I clear my throat.

"OK I understand you are following orders by keeping us here, but don't try to deny you're all here against your will. What if your family member was being forced into the arena, what would you do?" I ask, the rebels smirk at the peacekeepers, while the peacekeepers ponder. "So I ask you, to forget your duty to an evil president and follow your duty to your heart! To your self-respect! And to Humanity! Please don't give in to him, if we all stick together we can defeat Snow and the Hunger Games for good!"

"NOW WHO'S WITH ME?" I shout, some of the peacekeepers smile and reply's "WE ARE" I smile triumphantly, "NOW LET"S KICK SOME SNOW BUTT" everyone chuckles and remove their weapons away from each other. That's when the mutts descend from the forest. I smile as I watch everyone work together in fighting the mutts, across to the other side some people are placing everyone who's been killed down by the grass where no one's fighting. I half smile at the respect people are starting to show, quickly I jump down looking around. "TEAGAN" I turn around to see Rory running towards the group, I smile but it falters when I see the mutts chasing him. Determination kicks in and I run towards him and shoot at the ugly lizards after him. One by one they fall to the ground with the help of some other peacekeepers. I hug Rory as he clings onto my side shaking. "It's ok, y-" I was cut off by a voice not far away. Rory and I look around but his eyes widen when I see Johanna watching us smiling, Skye is behind her and Rory runs over to them. I smile and wave, Skye returns the wave while Johanna is too busy hugging her son. I smile "Teagan their here"

One of the peacekeepers says, I turn around "whom?"

"Snow and his followers are here for the fight"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Teagan Mellark**

I freeze, the reality of what I'm doing catches up with me and my nerves start to kick in. Before I can do anything the sound of an explosion erupts around us and I look to my left to see half of the arena wall being blown to bits, suddenly men in black suits start running in with helicopters flying overhead.

Gunshots start plummeting down and everyone starts to scream, shaking I manage to find Phoenix. "We have to get all of the kids out!" I shout, he nods and picks up a walkie-talkie. I watch as he shouts instructions into the object and not minute's later men are coming in with guns and taking the young ones away. "NO" I look around and see Rory struggling against a man along with the other kids.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, he looks up at me and says, "This is our fight to, and we want to fight for our freedom"

My eyes widen, "But…your eight years old" I try convincing him, all of the kids shake their heads and Lily says, "Age is just a number"

I sigh, "Besides I'm sure our families are out fighting as well, why not us?" I look to my left and Phoenix shrugs. "Ok, but each of you grab a gun and be careful!" They nod and run off, the large meadow is starting to get more crowded with people in either black or grey and white fighting. Gunshots whizz past me and I pull out a gun preparing my self, the air starts to get smoky from all of the bombs going off. I take a deep breath and run through the crowd dodging attacks and helping people. I finally manage to make it to the centre of the crowd only to be confronted by a large man in a black uniform, "I will represent Snow," he says.

I scoff, "I fight Snow. Only Snow" I reply anger rising in me, he shakes his head "can not do that"

"So he really I a coward" I say

This seems to take him aback, he whispers something in his microphone and sighs. "MELLARK" I look up and see President Snow walking into the arena without a weapon? He stops only a few feet in front of me, "You are asking for trouble, who here thinks she has a chance against an army from the capitol?"

By now everyone's fighting each other barely noticing Snow making his way to me, "You are nothing but a silly little girl, no one from an outside district has a chance against our forces, to punish you. I will kill you"

My breath shortens but I recover quickly and stare blankly at his face, "If you gives yourself in I may let you live," he stares into my eyes intensely, "Your choice"

"I'd rather die than have the Hunger Games"

"It will be arranged" he sneers at me; overhead I just manage to see a few more helicopters preparing to enter the arena. But they've stopped, and they aren't the same colour as the capitols. More people are here, when Snow turns around Phoenix whispers "People from all districts are here to fight"

My eyes brighten; even if I die than the rebels still have a chance to win this!

Snow turns around pointing a large gun, I gulp silently. "So your decision, I will give you one last chance to chance your mind"

I look up to the sky and see more and more helicopters lining up, I regain confidence and stare at him silently. He nods "looks like I will have to kill you" he points the gun at me but I don falter.

I wait for the gun shot but it doesn't come, "too scared?" I tease.

Anger flashes across his face and he shoots the gun, but not at my heart. At my side wound, I just manage to move but it instead goes through my arm. Excruciating pain runs from my elbow up to my shoulder and blood starts pouring from it, "TEAGAN" I look around and gasp when I see Harley making his way to me. "No, I know what I'm doing" I whisper. He hesitates but steps back and starts to fight one of Snow's followers. I half smile despite the pain in my arm. When I look up at Snow he seems satisfied and I smirk.

"Missed me. I thought you were gonna kill me"

His eyes darken and he walks right up to me, and points the gun at my heart. I look down at the machine gun resting on my chest, but I refuse to back down. I stare at Snow's black eyes daring him too, when an idea hits me. I discreetly slip my free arm behind my back and pull out my gun, just as he's about to pull the trigger I step back and shoot the gun at his stomach. His eyes widen with surprise and he falls down screaming,

Just as quickly as he fell down his gun is pointed at me and another bullet comes flying I manage to dodge it but miss the second.

It goes right through my side wound and I can't help the scream, some of the people start trying to help me but I shoo them off. I have to finish this. Snow lunges at me pushing me over and we roll around on the ground kicking and punching trying to get free. Suddenly I feel his gun pressed against my chest and I see mine lined at his heart. We're stuck in a lock me underneath him and he smiles evilly, by now everyone has stopped and is staring at us shocked. "Looks like it's time to say goodbye" he says.

I smirk and as if we're thinking the same thing. We both pull the trigger at the same time, and the darkness envelops us both.

**Liam Mellark**

My eyes widen when I see Teagan and Snow shoot each other. People instantly try to get to them but the men in black start fighting them back, "NOW" I shout. We all fly our helicopters into the arena and drop the ladders. People climb down quickly and join the fight, my eyes water. Teagan had only just come back to life…well sort of for us she had and now she's gone again. I sigh and land the helicopter, grab my gun and run out fighting. This is for you Teagz.

Snow's followers start getting vulnerable when they see how many people are coming to fight for freedom; we recruited over a thousand people just yesterday. Now the arena is full of fighting. But more and more of his followers are surrounding or being killed, I fight alongside my parents and Skye.

"Ok, the last one said he was forced into it or they'd have killed his family" a boy called Phoenix tells me. I sigh. Either Snow was so disrespected that he had to threaten people into joining him or his followers are really good liars. I sit down on the concrete; right now we're all sitting outside the Capitol's hospital. Teagan's in there, they might have a chance of saving her. Even though it's very slim. I still can't believe we've won the war; it's an amazing feeling. But it's being downgraded by the dread of some doctor telling me I'll never see Teagan again. She had a very good plan though, with all eyes on her and Snow no one noticed all of us slowly going into the arena.

"Liam?" I look back and see mum standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks and dad clutching her hand. I quickly stand up and walk over to them. She smiles and whispers through her sobs.

"Teagan's gonna live"

**Teagan Mellark**

Blinding lights glare into my vision, I open my eyes and it all looks so blurry. Where the heck am I? After squinting for a few minutes I manage to make out a desk by the bed I'm in. It has a glass of water on it and a tablet.

Suddenly a door over in the corner burst open and the sounds make my ears blast in pain. I look closer to see a group of figures; I can't make out any details. One's really short, one taller with an arm around the short one. Then one of them is by my bed and the other one on the other side of my bed. I look closer to the figure on the left side of my bed and see a bronze colour on top of their head, _Harley? _ Oh no did he die? What have I done!

His arm comes down to my face and I feel soft lips kiss my forehead, I try to hear something but it seems to be all mumbling. I squeeze my fingers, what's going on? I look around confused but it all seems too real. After a few minutes my vision starts to clear and the colour come back, I find myself staring into some beautiful green eyes. They stare at me and all I can see in them is caring and…love?

Slowly all of his other features appear and I can see his beautiful face perfectly, with a lot of strength I manage to curve my lips into a smile. He smiles back and takes my hand, the warmth from his hand spreads through me and he gasps at how cold I am.

I look at the other figures and their faces start to clear, excitement start to run through me when I realise it's mum, dad and Liam.

I open my mouth and try to speak but only a squeak comes out, my eyes widen and I look at them sadly. Mum rushes over to me and hugs me partially winding me, but I use all my strength and place my arms around her and hug back. She starts to sob and I kiss her cheek. The door opens again and a man with white hair and a white lab coat walks in holding a clipboard, his mouth moves but I don't hear anything. I strain my face to the side to try and hear better but nothing. His lips move but nothing? Then a worried look comes across his face and he turns to my parents, I watch as their faces get horrified. But they seem to calm down and nod, the man walks closer to me and I look up at Harley fear flashing through my eyes. He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I look at the man again. He pulls out a large needle and I sit further back, did I mention I hate needles?

Harley takes my hand and I close my eyes as the man injects it in my neck. A sudden hot flash runs up my neck to my ears. They start tingling and I lift my hands to my ears, soon a soft noise enters them. And it gradually gets louder, I realise it's my doctor talking. "Teagan can you hear me?" he asks, I nod smiling.

"Now you won't be able to talk for a few days, do you want to know what happened?" he asks, I look up at him expectantly. "Well, when the president Shot her it didn't go to her heart, it seems the bullet that was given to him to use was only a lesser model of the real one. You have a collapsed lung and two broken ribs but other than that you should be fine"

I smile happily. I guess I didn't die! Wait did we win? I open my mouth only to remember I can't talk, "Here use this" he hands me a pen and paper.

I quickly scribble down my question and Harley smiles, "Yes the rebels won, the Hunger Games are being demolished but they want you for a meeting and then a conference in front of the capitol"

I smile and nod, _we're all going to be fine! _

Over the next few days I spent in the hospital, I was arguing with my doctor (Of course I had to use a pen and paper) we were debating which jelly was better. I personally wanted lime but every time he brought me orange and I refused to eat it.

"Ok let's see if you can talk Miss Mellark," my doctor says, I smile and nod. I open my mouth "Orange sucks" is all I say with a smirk.

He smiles back and says "in your dreams, you know you like it!" I scoff and start jumping up and down happily that I can talk. Unfortunately he stops me because of my injuries but I can at least walk around I just have to be careful.

A knock on the door stops us, "Hey"

Cinna walks in, I smile and wave. "Your needed for the conference this morning" he says tapping his watch. I giggle and the doctor walks out. Cinna closes the blinds and hands me a beautiful white halter-top dress that has dark purple as the straps. I step into it and he smiles, then he gives me same flats and I walk out of the hospital room, I pull my hair out of the braid and leave it wavy. My eyes widen when I look outside, a crowd of what looks like the whole city is waiting outside beyond the steps. They all clap excitedly when they see me, I smile and blush, and I walk up to the podium and look at the cue cards I prepared.

"I stand before you, a girl who fought for right. All of you should be proud of yourselves; with the new law in order every major chance will be put to a vote for the country. Every citizen over 18 has the right to vote, the hunger Games have been put in the law to be never brought back again. No matter what the situation. With our presidents signature it guarantees everyone's freedom for the rest of our lives!"

Everyone cheers loudly and I look at the screens to the different districts reactions. All clapping with smiles on their faces, when I see district 12 I notice Justin with Grace. They're holding hands, Ivy is smiling and kisses Brayden's cheek, and Alec is standing next to them clapping like mad.

I look over to my side and see President Paylor clapping and nodding. My parents smile looking proud and Liam stands with Skye holding her hand.

Down in front Harley is clapping at smiling at me, I smile back and wink. His cheeks redden and my smile widens. Over my journey I've learnt something, that no matter where you come from or who you are. You have the power to change the world; all it takes is a little courage.

This is my story. Xxx

**BWAHAHAHA it's the end (wipes tears) I was thinking of making it longer. But I didn't want it to drag on and on and on and on….**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited my story and such. I love you all! I'm not sure if I should wright an epilogue but please review and tell me what ya' think! To answer Jenny's review, no I have not written any other stories but hopefully I will! :D**

**TigerLilly123 xxxx :D**


	40. Epilouge 1

**EPILOGUE**

**Teagan Mellark**

"Hun, calm down" mum says chuckling; I look at her and half smile. But my breathing doesn't slow down, in exactly 20 minutes I will be walking down the aisle to my beautiful fiancé.

"B-But what if he isn't there?" I ask worried, Johanna sighs and walks over to me "Listen to me, I know Harley…well we all do and if he is anything like his father he wont dare miss the most important moment of his life…especially with a girl who looks as beautiful as you"

I smile at the reassurance and look down. My dress is strapless and flows down into big ruffles with beaded patterns over it, Annie curled my hair and placed a small vail on my head.

I have the bracelet on from when Haymitch gave it to me before I went into the games 4 years ago. Now here I am at 21 preparing for one of the biggest moments in my life!

A small knock on the door gets my attention and Liam pops his head in, he smiles at me and says "It's time"

I nod and take a shaky breath, never in my life have I been so nervous. Not even when we declared democracy over Panem and I had to give a speech infront of thousands…. Anyway, I pick up part of my dress being sure not to trip over it even though I'm wearing white ballet flats. But neither Cinna nor Effie knows about it, I managed to sneak them on ;)

We walk out of the small house and dad takes my arm gently, I look forward to see the whole group in seats on the cliff. Yeah, we're getting married on a cliff overlooking the ocean, and thankfully it's a beautiful day. The music starts and everyone turns to me, I take in a deep breath and grip onto dad tighter. He smiles proudly at me and I smile looking back. But the one person who I cant take my eyes off is my fiancé. Harley Odair.

Next to him, Liam, Harley's best friend Jacob and Finnick are standing together. Opposite them Grace, Ivy and Skye are waiting in beautiful purple dresses that flow to the ground.

Harley smiles at me and I can feel myself blush, e come to the end of the carpet and dad hands me over. I smile and stand pposite Harley with our hands linked.

"I bring you here today, to join Harley Finnick Odair and Teagan Hope Mellark in holy matrimony" the preist start.

"I believe they both have some vows ready for each other…"

Harley takes a ring and smiles at me,

"Teagan Hope Mellark, where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my was dark, you have brought light, I pledge to you before our friends and family to respect you, love you and cherish you from this day forward as your husband. I commit to you that I will love you forever and I will never give up on our love"

Holy shi-oot I did not expect something so beautiful, I can feel the tears in my eyes and I can't help the grin across my face. He places the ring on my finger and I smile up at him, Skye hands me the ring _oh please let me remember the whole vow!_

"I, Teagan Hope Mellark, choose you, Harley Finnick Odair, as my everything. I vow to you to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and a this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and all of my dreams have come true. I promise to give you my all and could not ask for more, I love you and always will"

He smiles giddily at me as I slip the ring on his finger, tears brimming in my eyes. "As long as no one has any objections, I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

The crowd cheers as Harley pulls me in for a gentle kiss, I smile at him and he takes my hand as we walk back to the reception.

Now I know I'm complete I truly couldn't have asked for more.

TEAGAN HOPE ODAIR! Oh yeah!

**OK, so I really appreciated the idea's about the epilougues. I hope this one's ok and I might do one about her pregnancy as suggested! :D**

**~TigerLilly123**


	41. Author Note

**Author note~**

**Ok so some of you have asked for a sequel about her birth, and I'd love to! (YAYAYAYAYAY)**

** I'm gonna start working on it right now. Of course it will only be a few chapters long but thanks for the suggestion guys! Also I hope you guys liked the story I just finished I was worried no one would like it...but thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Xxx TigerLilly123**


End file.
